A Little Bit Of Love
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "Hae sudah melukai umma... Hae gagal... Hae sama saja dengan dia...!"/"I... love you... i really... really do..."/"Bocah ikan sok dewasa… yang dulu berjanji akan melamarku… ada didepanku sekarang…"/HaeSung-WonSung-KyuSung-KiSung/CP!/Fic Request!/Updated!Chapt11/RnR Pleasee?
1. First

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

A Little Bit Of Love

Teaser

* * *

><p>RATED: T! (Tapi akan segera berganti haluan!)<p>

* * *

><p>PAIR: YeWonWonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>Yesung menatap sebuah pigura foto dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.<p>

… Di foto itu Nampak Yesung dan seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum datarnya. Jangan lupakan seorang bocah laki-laki tampan sekaligus manis di gendongan Yesung.

"… Wonnie…" bisiknya. Kedua sarang obsidian itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit sempurna. "… Saranghaeyo…" jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajah namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Wonnie itu.

"Ummaa?" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil di belakang Yesung. Yesung berbalik dengan senyum manis. "Ne, Hae?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. "Hae lindu ummaaa~!" dia segera melompat lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

Yesung tertawa melihat kemanjaan anak semata wayangnya ini. "Kau ini… kau hanya pergi ke kamar mandi selama kurang dari enam menit, dan kau bilang kau sudah merindukan umma?" dibalasnya pelukan Donghae dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali pigura foto keluarga kecilnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Donghae mengangguk polos. "Habicnyaaa~… umma tellalu manic ciih~! Hae cuka! Kalau becal nanti, Hae akan menikahi umma!" celetuknya dengan senyum lebar.

Yesung terkekeh, "Nanti kau akan ditendang appa loh…" katanya pelan.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan mata membulat. "Oh ya umma! Hali minggu ini jadi 'kan?!" tanyanya antusias.

Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum manis. "Tentu saja, chagiyaaaa~!" dicubitnya hidung mancung Donghae mengundang protes dari sang empu pipi. "Ummaaaa! Hae cudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Tawa Yesung kembali meledak. "Aigoo~! Kau ini memang masih anak kecil, Hae chagii~!"

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Yak ummaaa! Itu cama cekali tak lucu!"

Yesung hendak membalas, namun suara bel pintu terdengar. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Donghae duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

TING TOOONGG TING-

Krieet

Yesung membuka pintu dengan senyum manis. "Wonn-"

DEG

Senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat sosok suaminya. Namun suaminya tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya, ada seorang yeoja cantik yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecut ke arah Siwon. "Umm, apa aku harus mengajak Hae keluar, Wonnie?" tanyanya lembut –walau getaran di suaranya terdengar sangat nyata.

Sang suami a.k.a Choi Siwon hanya memasang wajah stoicnya. "Tentu saja. Ajak dia ke taman bermain." Siwon menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu. "Kalian boleh pulang kalau aku sudah selesai."

Yesung menerima lembaran uang itu sambil menunduk. Siwon dan yeoja itu melangkah masuk.

DUK

Yesung terhuyung ke belakang saat yeoja itu dengan sangat sengaja menubruknya dengan keras.

"Ups, mianne, oppaaa~!" pintanya centil tanpa menoleh.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Ditatapnya uang ratusan ribu di tangan mungilnya.

… Dia sudah biasa.

Siwon selalu membawa pulang yeoja yang berbeda-beda ke rumahnya paling tidak seminggu dua kali. Dan tentu saja Yesung sangat terluka akan hal itu. apalagi Siwon dan yeoja-yeoja itu tanpa segan melakukan 'itu' ketika Yesung ada di rumah, tentu saja itu ketika Donghae sedang pergi sekolah. Atau jika sekolah sedang diliburkan, Siwon selalu menyuruh Yesung membawa Donghae ke luar seperti saat ini.

Mendengar desahan-desahan yang berasal dari kamar Siwon membuat Yesung hanya mampu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta yang bahkan ada di depan matanya.

Siwon sudah mengkhianatinya. Berkali-kali malah.

Kau tanya kenapa Yesung tidak menceraikan Siwon? Itu karena ia terlalu mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintainya, membuat kedua obsidian indah itu seakan buta.

Dan Siwonpun tak bisa menceraikan Yesung –walau mungkin, dia menginginkannya.

… Dia sudah terlibat dalam suatu janji.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Diacaknya surai kelamnya dengan frustasi.

Yang paling penting sekarang, ia harus membawa Donghae pergi dari sini.

"Ummaaa? Siapa agacchi yang belcama appa? Dan kenapa Hae diucil oleh agacchi itu?" Donghae muncul mendadak di belakang Yesung.

Yesung terjengit sedikit. "Hae! Kamu ini bikin kaget umma caja!"

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mendekati ummanya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mianne ummaaa~! Habic umma melamun ciiihhh~! Maafkan Hae neee~!" rengek Donghae manja sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung dengan kedua obsidian bulat berbinarnya.

Berusaha beraegyo rupanya.

Yesung tersenyum manis lalu menggendong Donghae. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak aegyo ikan kecil ini, heum? "Ne, nee… umma tidak marah kook~!" ucap Yesung sambil mencium pipi Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo ummaa~! Lalu?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa?"

Donghae menggeleng frustasi. "Ommonaa! Kenapa Hae bica punya umma babbo begini cih!"

"YAK!"

"Siapa agacchi yang tadi belcama appa?" tanya Donghae cepat sebelum Yesung punya ide untuk membantingnya.

Yesung terbelalak. Dia baru ingat kalau harus membawa Donghae dari sini sebelum Siwon memulai kegiatannya bersama yeoja itu. "A-ah, dia teman kerja appa! Kita ke taman bermain ne! Appa akan sibuk di rumah seharian ini!"

Donghae menatap ummanya dengan lekat –membuat sang umma salah tingkah. Dia tahu ada yang ummanya sembunyikan…

… Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

"Allaceo!" Donghae tersenyum manis –mengabaikan perasaan curiganya. "Hae ingin nonton ilonman!" tuntutnya ceria.

Yesung bernapas lega sejenak. "Ne, ne. Kajja!" Yesung segera berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"A-ahh… oppaaahh~…"

…

Bahkan Yesung masih bisa mendengar suara desahan yeoja yang berasal dari kamar Siwon dan dirinya.

… Appoyo.

:

:

"Umma…?" panggil Donghae. Kini ia dan ummanya telah duduk manis di meja kafe sebuah taman bermain. Donghae memesan hamburger dan soda, sementara Yesung hanya memesan es kopi.

"Ne, chagiya?" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae menatap ummanya dengan wajah aneh. "… Umma mau menangic?"

Yesung membeku. Bagaimana anak umur enam tahun sudah bisa menebak perasaannya? Apa dia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak…? "A-aniya… kenapa kau berkata begitu, Hae…?"

Donghae diam. Ia melompat dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Yesung. Ia dengan susah payah memanjat naik ke atas kursi di samping Yesung.

"Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum senang saat ia berhasil berdiri tegap di samping Yesung. Tanpa basa basi, Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Yesung. "… Kalau umma mau nangic, umma bica nangic di cini…"

Yesung yang awalnya terbelalak, mulai merasa matanya memanas. Ia menggendong Donghae, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bocah mungil itu. Donghae hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap surai Yesung, sang umma.

Yesung terus menangis, tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Dia merasa sangat sakit… sangat…! Namja yang dicintainya, mengkhianatinya di depan matanya. Berkali-kali malah…! Dirinya menjerit meminta bercerai dengan Siwon.

… Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak rela. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Siwon. Meski Siwon selalu dingin, bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya –kecuali ciuman terpaksa di altar pernikahan mereka waktu itu. bahkan Siwon lebih memilih untuk mengadopsi Donghae dibandingkan membuatnya sendiri dengan Yesung. Yesung tahu dia salah. Dia memaksa menikahi Siwon yang saat itu sudah memiliki namjachingu.

… Terlalu banyak. Yesung sungguh tidak kuat…

… Namun hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk kuat.

… Mencoba bertahan di bawah penderitaan karena seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang dicintainya.

… Cinta itu memaksa bukan…?

:::

"Yesungie, lihat ini anak teman appa. Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

"Ne, appa! Dia sangat tampan!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne! Sungie sangat menyukainya! Siapa namanya, appa?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Namanya Choi Siwon, dia adalah suamimu di masa depan."

…

"Kim Yesung, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, di kala susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Choi Siwon, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai istrimu, di kala susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat?"

"…"

"Choi Siwon…?"

"… Aku bersedia."

…

Dan saat itulah aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

:::

**TBC/END(?)**

HYAAA! Ucchan main bikin fic baru~!/plak/ dua buah pula!/PLETAK!/ ini fic requestnya ryu Jackson cloud! Miaaaan! Lama banget! Huks, soalnya Ucchan agak sulit nyari masalah keluarga! ini muncul mendadak 4 hari lalu! jadi cepat-cepat Ucchan ketik~!^.^

Bagaimana Ryu chan? Semoga Ryu chan suka deh!XD

Ini rencananya mau biki 3-4shoot! Tapi gak tau deh! Tergantung mood Ucchan!/PLAK!/

Disini, Ucchan mau siksa Yeye semenderita-menderitanya/pletak/ baru abis itu Yeye sebahagia-bahagianya! Walau kayaknya lebih banyak menderitanya sih!/PLUAK!/

Yosh, mianne ini gaje abis! Moga-moga diterima! Ini juga Ucchan berhasil publish karena sepupu Ucchan yang entah kebentur dimana, jadi berbaik hati meminjamkan internet dihari kantor begini! Nyahhahha!/PLAK!/

Saengil cukha hamnida Sungminnie oppa dan Kanginnie oppaa~! Semoga rezekinya lancar teruuus, dan kesehatannya baik! Untuk Kangin oppa, Ucchan bantu berdoa untuk mendapat lebih banyak fans yah!^w^b

Juga selamat hari maulid Nabi~!\^0^/

And last, but not least…

Review pleasee~?

*Kitty eyes*


	2. In My Place

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 1: In My Place

* * *

><p>RATED: T! (Tapi akan segera berganti haluan!plak/)

* * *

><p>PAIR: YeWonWonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>"Hyaaa! Ummaaa~! Hyukkie melempali Hae dengan bolaaa!" adu Donghae saat seorang bocah manis melempar bola tepat mengenai wajah bocah kecil yang mengaku dirinya tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng ituplak/. sekarang Donghae tengah berperang(?) didalam ruangan penuh bola. Ya, tempat main favorit anak kecil.

Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara jari jempolnya teracung kearah bocah yang disebut Hyukkie itu. "Nice job, Hyukkiee chagiii~!" teriaknya riang gembira.

"Ne, Cungie umma~!" balas Hyukjae –nama bocah manis itu, sambil membalas acungan jempol Yesung, tak lupa gummy smilenya yang membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis. Hyukjae adalah anak tetangga sebelah, Lee Teuk dan Kim Youngwoon. Hyukjae sangat akrab dengan Yesung. Jadi Hyukjae sudah terbiasa memanggil Yesung umma. Leeteukpun tak keberatan, dia malah senang karena Hyukjae punya teman bermain, walau Yesung memang jauh lebih tua dari pada Hyukjae. Umur mental mereka kurang lebih sama jika diukur.

Donghae menggerutu. Dengan penuh napsu, dilemparnya bola tepat dipantat Hyukjae ketika bocah manis itu lengah.

"AAAW! YAK! IKAN ACIN! KAU MAU CALI MATI, EOH!? TUNGGU PEMBALACANKU! HIAAAAHH!"

"Gyaaah!"

Yesung tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Donghae. Dia bahagia melihat Donghae yang tumbuh dengan ceria, meski sang ayah jarang berbicara padanya. Bocah itu tetap saja tersenyum ceria kepada siapapun.

… Namun senyuman itu tidak seindah kelihatannya…

* * *

><p>YESUNG POV: ON<p>

* * *

><p>Donghae tampak sangat bahagia… tapi aku sadar. Sangat sadar. Senyumannya itu tidak akan bertahan lama…<p>

Aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku dan Siwon pasti akan berpisah. Entah itu besok, lusa, atau bahkan setahun lagi. Tidak ada bedanya. Kehidupanku bersama Siwon pasti akan segera berakhir.

… Aku sadar, cinta ini tidak akan menyelamatkan keluarga kecilku. Kenapa…? Karena ini hanyalah cinta sepihak. Cinta dariku. Tanpa balasan darinya. Bukankah sangat jelas…?

Aku yakin tak lama lagi Siwon akan muak denganku, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Walau dengan perjanjian antaranya dengan appapun… aku yakin Siwon sebenarnya membenci perjanjian itu. Dia akan melupakan janji itu suatu hari nanti.

… Atau mungkin saat namja itu kembali dan… merebutnya dariku. Ah, aku tidak bisa memakai kata merebut. Bagaimanapun juga, Siwon miliknya. Mereka saling mencintai.

Dan aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk merusaknya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Hei, Choi Siwon… bukankah aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan karena terlalu mencintaimu…?

KRIING~

Jogeumman deo (neuritneurit) ijeulge andantee~…

KRIING~

Aku buru-buru meraih ponselku dari saku celanaku. Dari Siwon! Aku membuka pesan yang masuk.

'Aku sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang.'

Aku tersenyum miris memandangi pesan dari namja yang kucintai itu. kenapa dia begitu dingin…? Tidak bisakah sekali saja… sekaliii saja… aku berbicara normal dengannya…?

… Ini bukan Choi Siwon yang kukenal.

* * *

><p>YESUNG POV: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Yesung memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah diam sejenak. Ia menghela napas lalu memanggil Donghae –yang masih asyik bermain bola dengan Eunhyuk.<p>

"Haeee! Sudah waktunya pulang! Cepat keluar!" teriak Yesung. Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengarnya, terbukti bocah itu masih asyik melempari wajah cute Hyukjae dengan bola plastik.

"HAEEEEEEE!"

Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan ummanya. Dia menoleh dengan kedua obsidian membulat lucu. "Mwo, ummaa?"

"PULAAANG! CEPAT KELUAAAR!" pekik Yesung lagi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang disekitarnya.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya dia belum mau pulang. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak ingin menambah kerutan akibat stress diwajah manis ummanya. Dia menoleh keHyukjae yang telah tenggelam dilautan bola dan hanya menyisakkan kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Hyukkie monyet jelek! Hae pulang dulu! Daaah!" Donghae melangkah pergi setelah berteriak keras dihadapan Hyukjae yang masih tenggelam akibat ulahnya.

Nampak kedua kaki mungil Hyukjae bergoyang-goyang penuh semangat. Seandainya saja dia tidak sedang terkubur, sudah dapat dipastikan duel antara ikan dan monyet kembali memeriahkan suasana(?).

Yesung menggendong Donghae tepat setelah kaki namja mungil itu mendarat diluar ruangan. Diciuminya wajah anak semata wayangnya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Umma~… gelii~!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Yesung meminta ummanya itu menghentikkan tingkahnya.

Yesung tersenyum nakal. "Kau tak suka, baby?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil mencium pipi chubby ummanya. "Aniya! Hae cuka! Tapi jangan didepan umum dong, umma! Hae 'kan jadi malu! Bagaimana kalau umma dan Hae melakukannya dikamal caja nanti malam?"

PLETAK

"AUUUH!" pekik Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok Yesung. "UMMA!"

Yesung mendesis kesal. Polos sekali anak ini! Masa mengatakan hal semencurigakan itu didepan umum?! "Jaga bicaramu, anak muda! Kita pulang!"

Dan Yesung mulai melangkah mengacuhkan wajah cemberut Donghae yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sempurna.

:

:

Krieet~

"Kami pulaaang…" kata Yesung setengah berteriak.

Siing…

Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Dan Yesung sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu. Diliriknya malaikat kecilnya yang ternyata sudah tertidur digendongannya. Yesung tersenyum melihat pose cute Donghae yang sedang menghisap jempol mungilnya.

Yesung membawa Donghae menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Setelah membaringkan Donghae ditempat tidur mobil-mobilannya, Yesung menyelimuti malaikat kecilnya dengan selimut bergambar nemo, tak lupa menaruh boneka ikan nemonya disamping Donghae yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Ya, Donghae memang penggila ikan.

Dipandanginya wajah Donghae sejenak. '… Kau sangat tampan… mirip dengan appamu…' Yesung mengecup dahi Donghae lama. 'Aku mencintaimu, baby.' Ditatapnya wajah tampan Donghae sejenak, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Tap tap

Kriee~t…

:

:

Yesung bersenandung kecil sambil menyiapkan kopi hitam kesukaan Siwon. Setelah selesai, ia membawa cangkir kopi itu menuju kamarnya dan Siwon.

Krieet~

"Siwonnie…? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung pelan sambil melangkah masuk. Nampak sesosok namja tampan tengah berbaring diatas bed king sizenya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan baju handuk sehingga lengan kekar dan dada atletisnya terekspos.*author ngiler*/plak/

Yesung tahu Siwon sudah bangun. Meski namja tampan itu menutup matanya, Yesung tahu. Sudah terlalu sering Siwon pura-pura tidur dihadapannya. Dan kini dia sudah bisa membedakan yang mana yang palsu, dan yang mana yang benar-benar tidur sungguhan.

Diletakkannya cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dimeja nakas milik Siwon. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Siwon –yang masih pura-pura tidur. "… Apa kau mengusir yeoja itu lagi, Wonnie…?" tanya Yesung nyaris berbisik.

Siwon masih memejamkan matanya, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung sama sekali.

Yesung menggeleng sedih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon mengusir yeoja yang tidur dengannya. Bahkan ada yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari namja bermarga Choi ini.

Sungguh, Yesung kecewa dengan Siwon. Meskipun yeoja-yeoja itu membuatnya sakit hati, tapi tetap saja Yesung menghargai perasaan yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka tetaplah seorang yeoja yang harus dihormati.

"Itu bukan hal yang baik, Wonnie… mereka juga punya perasaan…" lirihnya berusaha menutupi getaran disuaranya.

Siwon membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan dark chocolate menawan yang sayangnya begitu dingin dan seakan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. "… Bukan urusanmu, Yesungsshi." Gumam Siwon dingin. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar abstrak.

BLAM

Yesung menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi begini… sepertinya Siwon memang tidak bisa berbicara ramah dengan Yesung. Seakan-akan… dia merasa jijik jika berbicara dengan namja manis itu.

Obsidian sayu itu menatap kepigura fotonya, Donghae, dan Siwon. Itu adalah satu-satunya foto Yesung bersama Siwon. Setiap kali dia meminta foto bersama, pasti namja tampan itu akan menolak dengan dingin.

Jemarinya terulur untuk sekedar menyentuh foto itu. "Ini…" Senyuman miris menghiasi bibir cherrynya. Kecewa…? Dia merasa sangat sakit!

"… Tidak akan berhasil."

Tes tes

Dan liquid bening itu lolos dari sarang obsidiannya. Melebarkan luka dihatinya yang sampai saat ini masih mengeluarkan darah. Tidak pernah benar-benar terobati. Karena hanya Siwonlah yang dapat mengobatinya.

"Aku memang…" Yesung menunduk. "… Orang yang egois."

Tanpa Yesung sadari, sepasang dark chocolate menatap kosong kedepan. Tubuh atletisnya bersandar dipintu kamar mandi, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. "… Mianhae… Yesung ah…" dan hanya kata-kata ambigu itu yang keluar dari bibir joker miliknya.

:

:

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sesekali obsidian kelamnya melirik Siwon yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Ada Siwon disini, tapi Yesung merasa seperti sendiri…

Dingin. AC sudah dimatikan, Yesung juga telah memakai selimut ekstra tebal. Namun udara tetap dingin seakan bisa menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

Setiap malam pasti begini. Kamar ini luas, namun begitu dingin, dengan atmosfer yang sangat berat. Yesung tidak menyukainya. Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Seulas senyum miris terukir diwajah manisnya.

Dia ingin, sekali saja lengan kekar itu memeluknya untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Dia ingin, sekali saja bibir mempesona itu menciumnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Dia ingin… sekali saja…

Sekali saja! Siwon mencintainya. Mengatakan bahwa namja tampan itu menyayanginya.

… Sekali saja. Meski itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

:

:

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Annyeong, Siwon ah! Kim Jongwoon imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung!" seru seorang namja manis penuh semangat.<p>

Sosok didepannya ini tersenyum tipis. "… Ah, ne… salam kenal, Yesungsshi."

Dan namja manis yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri Yesung itu hanya menatap namja tampan didepannya tanpa berkedip.

… Ada yang aneh disenyuman Siwon. Dan Yesung menyadarinya.

… Namun dia tetap bersikeras, Siwon memberikan senyuman tulus kepadanya.

"…" dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum itu perlahan mulai memudar tatkala menyadari keberadaan sesosok namja lain menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Dan begitu saja. Siwon berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung bermaksud mengejar, namun saat menyadari siapa yang dikejar Siwon, langkahnya melemah.

… Bolehkah dia berharap… ini semua hanyalah halusinasi semata?

Bolehkah dia berharap, Siwon yang sesungguhnya, juga membalas rasa cintanya yang entah kenapa sudah sangat besar ini…?

… Dia terus berharap, dan harapan itulah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dimasa depan nanti.

… Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan setelah melihat namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu, mencium orang lain tepat didepan kedua matanya.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Cip cip cip~<p>

Yesung membuka sedikit matanya yang terasa berat. Alisnya terangkat saat mendengar suara Siwon dibelakangnya. Tampaknya namja tampan itu tengah menelepon seseorang.

Yesung berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jinjja?! Kau sudah pulang?! Ne, ne! aku akan menjemputmu dibandara!"

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Siwon sesenang ini sejak mereka menikah. '… Pasti namja itu…' memori itu kembali terputar.

… Dan rasanya masih sesakit saat pertama kali ia mengalaminya.

"Ne, ne. Aku… tetap mencintaimu." Siwon melirik sedikit Yesung yang–dikiranya– masih tertidur. "Ye… aku tidak mencintainya. Tenang saja, chagi. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya…"

DEG

Perlahan langkah kaki Siwon terdengar semakin menjauh hingga-

BLAM…

Namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Dia tahu… dia salah… sangat salah…

… Dia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Siwon mencintainya.

… Namun itulah yang dilakukannya. Ia memaksa mencintai Siwon, saat namja itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Tapi tidak bolehkah ia berharap? Berharap suatu saat nanti Siwon akan mencintainya? Membalas perasaan yang terus dirasakannya selama ini…?

'Tak adakah sedikiiit saja… tempat dihatimu untukku… Siwon ah…?'

…

Dan sedikit saja.

Biarkan hatiku tetap dengan egoisnya mencintaimu.

:::

"Wonnie…? Kau mau meninggalkanku untuk namja itu?! Katanya kau akan menolaknya?!"

"M-maaf chagi… tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Pokoknya begitu aku pulang dari Perancis nanti, kau harus melamarku dan menceraikan namja aneh itu!"

"… Ne. Aku janji, chagiya. Aku janji… sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan mencintaimu…"

…

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang obsidian yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar kamar namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Desahan demi desahan mengalun merdu dari kamar megah itu.

Dan tak ayal, liquid bening itu kembali meluncur mulus dari kedua sarang obsidiannya.

'Appoyo… Siwon ah…'

:::

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

/dilempar sendal/

ANNYEEOONG~! *Krik*

Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini dengan YeWon~!XD nyahahha! Apa Yemma tersiksa? Nggak laaah~! Masih batas normal kan? Nanti bakal Ucchan tingkatkan penderitaannya!/SLAPED/

Err… Ucchan gak janji bisa UPLAT yah… ujian udah deket loh…TT

Ya sudah! Kita jauhi suasana gloomy tadi! Sekaranggg~ Ucchan mau minta maaf lagi! Ucchan belum bisa ngejawab review… waktu yang dikasih sepupu Ucchan Cuma dikit! Hanya HSLS, dan AWLHW yang udah Ucchan ketik semaleman!

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review yang masuk! Dan Ucchan sangaaat senang!^w^/ sekali lagi gomawo udah mau ngereview fic Ucchan! Ucchan akan semakin banyak belajar lagi!^w^b

Singkat kata, semoga masih mau menunggu, dan

Review Pleasee~?


	3. I Never Regret The Fact That I Loved You

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 24 tahun

Choi Yesung: 22 tahun

Choi Donghae: 5 tahun

Kim Ryeowook: 24 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 2: I Never Regret The Fact That I Loved You

* * *

><p>RATED: (Eh… ini bisa diubah ke M, nggak sih?PLAK!/ Ya udah, T aja dulu~!XD)

* * *

><p>PAIR: YeWonWonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>Cip cip cip~<p>

Donghae kecil tampak menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia berguling-guling sedikit berusaha menyegarkan tubuhnya. Membuang rasa kantuknya, dan membentuk senyuman lebar di bibir tipisnya.

"Ummaaa~! Hae cudah banguuunn~!" teriaknya girang sambil melompat-lompat gaje di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ia baru bangun tidur, tapi sudah seaktif ini. Untung saja dia tidak tidur sekamar dengan Hyukjae, teman seperhyperannya(?). Bisa-bisa kamar bernuansa ikannya ini berubah menjadi pemandangan kapal pecah buah pertarungannya melawan monyet cilik itu.

"Ummaaaa?"

Hening… tak ada balasan.

Donghae mengernyit. Biasanya kalau ia sudah berteriak-teriak sambil lompat-lompat gitu, ummanya pasti akan segera datang untuk memarahinya. Tapi ini…

Dengan sedikit was-was, ikan kecil kita ini turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Krieet~

"Umma…?" panggilnya setelah membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Donghae memeluk erat boneka nemonya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar ummanya sambil menyeret-nyeret selimut birunya. "Umma…"

Krieet~…

Donghae membuka pintu kamar ummanya tanpa suara. Mengintip ke dalam, dan terkejut.

Ummanya ada di sana. Tapi sedang menangis. Menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama appanya.

"Wonnie… hiks… Wonniee…"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya imut. Kenapa ummanya menangis? Kenapa ummanya memanggil-manggil nama appanya? Kenapa? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran mungil Choi Donghae./plak/

Tapi yang dia tahu pasti, hatinya terasa sakit melihat umma yang sangat disayanginya ini menangis. 'Umma… waeyo…? Kenapa umma menangis…?' ingin rasanya Donghae berlari ke arah ummanya itu untuk menenangkan sang umma.

… Tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Tak bisa melangkah sedikitpun. Bibirnya pun serasa kelu.

"Wonnie… hiks… eodiga… hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada umma dan appanya ini…? Donghae menatap ummanya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca.

"Hiks… jangan tinggalkan aku, Wonnie… tak masalah… hiks… tak masalah jika kau mencintai namja ataupun yeoja-yeoja itu… hiks… tapi tolong… tolong jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat.

"… Aku menyayangimu, Wonnie…"

:

:

-Café Mouse and Rabbit…

Siwon tampak mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya tanpa selera. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya. Namja yang benar-benar dicintainya. Namja yang… mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar ketika dark chocolatenya bertemu dengan chocolate bening itu.

"Hhhh…"

Tapi kenapa perasaan Siwon seakan gelisah…? Bukannya rasa bahagia?

Dia akan meminang namja ini sebentar lagi. Dan itu berarti ia akan berpisah dengan Yesung, namja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya –atau begitulah menurutnya.

… Tapi kenapa dada namja tampan itu terasa sesak…?

"Wonniee~! Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar suara merdu di belakangnya. "A-ah, aniya. Aku baru saja sampai, Wookie ah." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook mendengus. "Pembohoong~! Kalau kau baru datang, kenapa kopimu sudah dingin begini, heum?" sindirnya sambil duduk di depan Siwon. "Kau sudah mulai berani membohongiku, eoh!"

Siwon menggeleng gugup. "A-aniya! Aku hanya melamun tadi! Tanpa sadar aku menjawab begitu! Heheheh!"

Ryeowook menatapnya sejenak. Namun sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di bibir plumnya. "Jadi?"

Siwon mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Ryeowook, sang kekasih. "Jadi apa?"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jadi kau sudah menceraikan namja aneh itu, bukan?!"

Siwon tergagap. "Err, belum, Wookiee…"

Kedua chocolate Ryeowook membulat. "MWO?! Tapi katanya kau…"

"… Beri aku sedikit waktu, Wookie…" Siwon menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Lupakan soal Yesung. Bagaimana kabarmu di Paris?"

Ryeowook yang tadinya hendak menyela ucapan Siwon, segera tersenyum lebar. "Menyenangkan! Kau tahu, Siwonniee~! Waktu itu aku bertemu seorang namja tampan yang ternyata dosenku! Dia-"

Siwon menatapnya. Ya, menatapnya. Tapi tidak mendengarkannya. Entah kenapa raganya seakan berada di tempat lain.

… Debarannya dulu saat bersama Ryeowook menghilang…

Hei, bukankah dia begitu mencintai namja manis di depannya ini…?

Lalu mengapa rasanya… biasa saja…?

Ryeowook tidak membuatnya merasa berdebar lagi seperti dulu. Wajah manis Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berubah. Tapi entah kenapa… Siwon merasa ada yang kurang.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Yesung terbayang dalam benaknya. "…"

Apakah dia sudah mulai mencintai namja manis itu…? Siwon menggeleng samar. 'Tidak. Aku memiliki Wookie. Yesung… hanya sebuah produk gagal hasil perjanjianku dengan Mr. Kim. Rasaku pada Kim Yesung hanyalah sebuah rasa simpati. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Aku hanya mencintai Wookie. Waktulah yang membuat rasa cintaku berkurang. Tapi aku yakin dengan dirinya di sisiku saat ini, rasa cintaku dapat kembali tumbuh! Bahkan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya!'

'… Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Yesung. Dan itulah kenyataanya.' Dark chocolatenya menyendu. Entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdenyut menyakitkan saat ia memikirkan hal itu. '…'

"Hei, Wonniee! Jangan diam saja! Bagaimana menurutmu soal dosen tampanku itu?!"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Ryewook setengah tertawa.

"Hmm~… aku cemburu karena kau menceritakan namja lain, Wookiee…"

Ya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang…?

Ryeowook menatap Siwon intens. Sebuah luka tak dapat disembunyikan chocolate bening itu. '… Benarkah kau masih mencintaiku, Wonnie…?'

:

:

"Kau mau tambah serealnya, Hae?" tawar Yesung sambil menyodorkan sekotak sereal pada ikan kecilnya. Kini mereka tengah menjalani upacara sarapan bersama. Tanpa sang appa tentu saja.

Yesung sedikit heran karena sedari tadi Donghae tampak murung. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hanya dengan gumaman. "Hae? Kau kenapa sih? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Tidak biasanya ikan hiperaktifnya ini menjadi pendiam.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap raut cemas ummanya. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Anii… Hae baik-baik caja. Hajiman…"

"Ne?"

"Hae belcungguh-cungguh caat becal nanti, Hae akan menikahi umma!"

Kedua obsidian Yesung terbelalak mendengar celetukan malaikat kecilnya ini. "Mwo? Jangan bercanda, Haee! Aish jinjja!" sungut Yesung sambil mengacak-acak surai Donghae. "Sekarang jujur pada umma! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Donghae menatap Yesung. Masih dengan raut wajah seriusnya. "Hae tidak belcanda, umma. Hae akan menikahi umma dan membahagiakan umma!"

Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu. "… Apa maksudmu, Hae…?"

Hae mengaduk-aduk serealnya dengan tidak niat. "Appa cudah gagal membahagiakan umma! Cekalang gililan Hae yang akan membahagiakan umma!"

Yesung mendengus. "Bicara apa kau! Appamu itu tidak pernah gagal membahagiakan umma!" elaknya sambil mencubit hidung Donghae. "Nappeun Hae! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum umma memukul pantatmu!"

"Tapi umma!" Donghae menatap ummanya sedih. "Hae melihat umma nangic tadi…"

DEG

"E-eh, kau bilang apa, Hae…?" tanya Yesung gugup. "Umma tidak menangis…"

Donghae cemberut. Ia berdiri di atas kursinya, lalu menarik wajah ummanya mendekat. "Hae janji, Hae akan membahagiakan umma!"

Chu~

Yesung terbelalak saat Donghae menciumnya. Hanya cium khas anak-anak, sekedar menempel tanpa lumatan ataupun jilatan. Donghae memang masih polos kalau soal begituan.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tampang serius. "Makanya umma! Tunggu Hae cebental lagi, ne! Hae pacti tidak akan membuat umma menangic! Hae akan jadi namja tampan yang celalu membuat umma telcenyum!"

Yesung menatap anaknya penuh haru. Sungguh bahagia memiliki anak semanis Donghae. Yesung tersenyum lebar, lalu membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. "… Ne… gomawo… Hae…"

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang umma. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara,

"… Dan acal umma tahu caja. Hae mengatakan ini bukan untuk menghibul umma. Tapi Hae belcungguh-cungguh. Hae mencintai umma."

Dikecupnya leher sang umma dengan lembut. "… Hae akan melebut umma dali appa."

:

:

Cklek

"Aku pulang…" gumam Siwon dengan wajah letih. Entah… dia letih karena berpergian… atau hanya karena terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya.

Alisnya bertaut bingung. Biasanya Yesung akan menyambutnya jika dia pulang. Tapi ini… Siwon menggeleng. Apa ini? Dia mengharapkan Yesung menyambutnya? "Hh… aku pasti terlalu lelah…"

"Dali mana, appa…?"

Siwon sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat jagoan kecilnya yang tengah berdiri di anak tangga. Tangan mungilnya dilipat, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi dingin yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Hae? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum heran. Biasanya hari libur begini Donghae akan tidur sampai siang. Kalaupun ia bangun, pasti ia akan tidur lagi setelah sarapan.

Donghae menggeleng. "Hae menunggu appa." Jawabnya denga nada dingin.

Siwon mengernyit. "Tumben. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Donghae.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Donghae sambil melangkah mundur satu anak tangga. Siwon langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Appa… apa appa balu caja beltemu dengan noona lain lagi?"

Kedua dark chocolate Siwon terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu, Hae?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng. "Hae cudah tahu, appa! Celama ini Hae mempelcayai appa. Tapi telnyata Hae calah!"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti maksud anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Appa cudah melukai umma!" kata Donghae lantang. "Appa cudah membuat umma menangic! Appa tukang celingkuh! Yeoja-yeoja yang appa bawa kemali bukan teman kelja appa 'kan?! Mereka celingkuhan appa! Appa pembohong!"

Tangan Siwon terkepal. Rahangnya pun mengeras. "… Apa ummamu memberitahumu?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "… Tidak. Hae menyimpulkannya cendili. Lagipula tadi pagi Hae tak cengaja melihat umma menangic cambil memanggil-manggil nama appa."

Deg

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan raut wajah yang menegang. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar…? Yesung menangis…?

"… Umma cangat menyayangi appa… tapi appa cama cekali tidak menghalgai umma. Bahkan appa menculigai umma mengadukan pelbuatan lendahan appa kepada Hae!" Donghae berbalik dan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga terakhir. "Ah… dan Hae juga mau membelitahu cecuatu pada appa."

"Hae akan melebut umma dali appa, dan menikahinya."

"… Tidak cepelti appa, Hae pacti bica membuat umma bahagia!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa bersuara lagi.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berusaha mencerna perkataan sang aegya.

Kedua dark chocolate itu kembali menyendu.

'Bahkan anakku sendiri sudah berkata begitu padaku…'

:

:

Ia menatap seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Tak bersuara sedikitpun. Tak mau mengganggu tidur namja manis itu sepertinya.

Jika dia boleh jujur… dia mulai menyukai namja manis yang selalu keras kepala ini.

… Tapi dia tidak mau jujur. Tidak. Dia harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

… Karena jika dia jujur, akan banyak yang terluka. Jadi bolehkah dia mengorbankan perasaan Yesung saja…?

… Atau dia terlalu kejam karena mengorbankan perasaan dan kebahagiaan namja yang sangat mencintainya ini…? Hei… bukan hanya Yesung yang terluka saat ini.

Dia juga.

'Mian, Yesung ah…' jemarinya terangkat untuk membelai lembut surai hitam legam milik Yesung. Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya. '… Cepat atau lambat, kau akan mengerti.'

"…" dark chocolatenya menatap intens bibir cherry yang sedang terkatup rapat itu. tak memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Perlahan, Siwon memajukan wajahnya mendekati Yesung yang masih tertidur itu.

Bibir jokernya hanya menempel. Tanpa melumat atau melakukan hal lainnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya. Dan dia tahu pasti desiran apa itu. Desiran yang sangat dikenalnya…

Tak mau membangunkan Yesung, Siwon segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah cantik itu untuk beberapa lama, dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

'… Aku hanya berharap… kau tidak akan terluka semakin dalam, Yesung ah…'

Blam

Dan bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup Siwon itu, sepasang obsidian tampak terbuka. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Senang, heran, sedih, bingung. Semua ada.

Bahkan ia terlalu bingung hendak merespon bagaimana. Hanya jari mungilnya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir cherrynya.

'… Wonnie menciumku…?'

Dan sebuah senyuman indah terlukis jelas di wajah cantiknya.

'… Aku mencintaimu, Wonnie… meski mungkin tadi kau menciumku…'

'… Hanya sebagai salam perpisahan.'

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, dan Siwon semakin jarang pulang ke rumah.

Ia meninggalkan Yesung dan Donghae, anaknya sendiri di rumah.

… Tapi Yesung tak masalah. Dia hanya menikmati saat-saat bisa bersama dengan Siwon. Walau mungkin hanya dalam pikirannya saja. Saat-saat ia bisa mencintai Siwon sebagai seorang istri resmi.

Karena dia tak tahu kapan Siwon akan menceraikannya. Yang ia tahu, namja tampan itu akan melakukannya cepat, atau lambat.

Itu pasti, bukan…?

:

:

"Umma… becok hali ulang tahun appa, ne?" tanya Donghae yang kini sudah berada di bawah selimut tebalnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Itu berarti waktunya untuk dia tidur.

Yesung duduk di pinggir ranjang anak manisnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Ne, waeyo?" tanyanya sambil membelai surai brunette Donghae.

Donghae cemberut. "Hae tidak jadi melayakannya, umma!"

Yesung terbelalak. "Eeehh? Wae?!"

"Hae tidak mau melayakan ulang tahun orang acing!"

Pletak

"Auuu! Ummaaa!" rajuk Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng kesal. "Apa maksudmu orang asing? Dia appamu, Hae!"

Donghae menatap ummanya tajam. "Tapi appa cudah membelikan culat celainya kepada umma!" teriak Donghae dengan wajah merah menahan emosi. "Dia cudah bukan appa Hae lagi! Hae benci dia!"

Yesung diam menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. walau Donghae bukan anak kandungnya, tapi Yesung sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia sudah sangat menyayangi Donghae…

… Dan yah. Yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Tadi pagi, tepat ketika Yesung membuka mata, ia menemukan Siwon sudah berada di sampingnya. Tadinya dia merasa begitu bahagia.

… Tapi semuanya hancur saat Siwon memberikannya surat itu.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Unghh~…" lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir kissablenya. Dengan berat, ia berusaha membuka matanya. Namun kedua sarang obsidian itu langsung terbuka lebar saat mengetahui ada sosok lain yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. "Ah… Wonniee… selamat pagi!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.<p>

Sosok yang dipanggilnya Wonnie itu tidak menyahut. Sosok itu hanya diam sambil memandang langit-langit. Hal itu membuat si manis bingung. "Wonnie…?"

Tanpa menjawab, namja tampan itu memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat besar kepada si manis.

"Apa ini?" tanya namja manis itu bingung. Tapi ia tetap membuka amplop itu, dan membaca selembar kertas yang ada di dalam amplop cokelat itu.

Seketika matanya membelalak. "W-Wonnie…! Ini…"

Siwon melirik ke arahnya. "… Tanda tangani malam ini juga. Aku akan membawanya ke pengacara Jung besok." Setelah berkata begitu, Siwon beranjak dari tidurnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

… Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatap kosong sebuah kolom kosong yang belum diisi. Matanya memanas. Tapi tak ada setetes air matanya yang mau menetes.

Dia tahu hari ini akan tiba.

… Tapi dia tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba secepat ini.

"… Hahaha… sepertinya dia sudah muak denganku…"

Tes tes

"A-ah…? Kenapa aku menangis…?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Hei, tak ada yang bisa Yesung lakukan lagi, bukan? Rasanya begitu berat menandatangani surat cerai itu. Tapi Yesung tidak ingin egois lagi. Sudah cukup beberapa tahun ini ia menyiksa Siwon dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Siwon tidak mencintainya. Dia tahu itu sejak pertama melihat kedua dark chocolate milik Siwon. Tapi dia menepisnya. Terlalu lama membantahnya, sehingga membawa kehancuran pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

… Dia ingin melihat Siwon bahagia.

Walau dia harus melihatnya, dalam keadaan yang paling menyedihkan.

… Yaitu kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

:

:

Yesung memandangi surat pernyataan cerai yang ada di tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam, Siwon belum juga pulang.

'… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?' batin Yesung sedih. '… Aku masih mencintainya…' ia menggeleng. 'Tidak boleh! Namjachingu Wonnie sudah datang! Aku tak boleh mengganggu mereka lebih dari ini!' dengan penuh tekad, ia mengambil pulpen dari laci mejanya. Tapi tepat sebelum ujung pulpen itu menyentuh kertas, rasa bimbang kembali menyerangnya.

Apakah dia mampu hidup tanpa Siwon…?

"… _Dan acal umma tahu caja. Hae mengatakan ini bukan untuk menghibul umma. Tapi Hae belcungguh-cungguh. Hae mencintai umma."_

Yesung tersenyum miris. '… Hae…' ya, dia masih memiliki malaikat kecilnya itu. dia tidak sendiri.

… Tapi kenapa tangannya tetap tak mau bergerak…?

BRAK BRAK

"E-eh?" Yesung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pukulan kasar dipintu rumahnya. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju pintu depan. "C-chakkaman!" teriaknya panik.

Krieet

"Ada yang bisa saya ban-"

Brugh

Yesung terlonjak saat tubuh kekar seorang namja tiba-tiba menabraknya. Ia langsung mengenali pemilik tubuh kekar ini. "W-Wonnie?" panggilnya ragu. '… Bau alkohol?' batin Yesung saat menyadari bau yang janggal dari suaminya itu. "Kau minum, Wonnie?!" tanyanya panik. Selama dia mengenal Siwon, suaminya ini tidak pernah minum alkohol, bahkan meski dia sedang ada masalah.

"Hmm…" gumam Siwon tak jelas. "… Wookieee~… kenapa kau tega…"

Yesung mengernyit. 'Wookie? Apa namjachingunya?' Yesung segera menggeleng. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membawa Siwon ke kamar! Dengan susah payah dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, akhirnya Yesung berhasil membawa Siwon ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan Siwon dan melepas sepatunya, buru-buru Yesung turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat untuk menenangkan Siwon.

Yesung kembali memasuki kamar dengan segelas air di tangan.

"Wonnieee, Wonniee, minum dulu…" ujar Yesung pelan sambil berusaha menyandarkan Siwon ke nightstand ranjang. Siwon menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tentu saja itu membuat Yesung sedikit malu.

"W-Wonnie-"

"Katanya aku mencintaimu."

Yesung mengernyit. "Wonnie? Kau bicara apa-"

"Dia berkata begitu, lalu bercumbu dengan namja lain tepat di depan mataku."

"…"

"Katanya aku sudah tidak mencintainya. Tapi malah jatuh cinta pada namja aneh sepertimu."

DEG

Yesung tertunduk dengan wajah sedih. Ya… dia pantas menerimanya. Dia memang aneh! Dia akui itu. "…" bibir cherry itu tetap menutup. Takut jika bersuara, maka akan membawa malapetaka baginya.

"… Tapi aku ingin dia tahu. Dia salah."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Siwon yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."

DEG

"… Aku tidak ingin mencintaimu." Sebuah guratan emosi mulai nampak diwajah namja tampan itu. "… Kau membuatku muak, Kim Jongwoon."

"A-ap-" Yesung terkejut saat Siwon malah menariknya, dan menindihnya di atas ranjang. Itu mengakibatkan gelas berisi air yang dibawanya, malah pecah karena membentur lantai.

Yesung berusaha berontak, namun tangan Siwon sudah mengunci pergerakannya.

"… Akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau, Kim Jongwoon…" dark chocolate itu menatap tajam obsidian yang mulai berair itu.

Tidak! Yesung tidak mau melakukannya! Dia tidak mau Siwon melakukannya hanya karena emosi! "ANI! WONNIE! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentaknya sambil berontak. "A-ah! Wonnie… appo…" ringisnya saat Siwon mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Yesung.

Siwon tak berkata apapun. Ia melepas dasinya sendiri, lalu mengikat kedua tangan mungil Yesung ke bedstand ranjang. Ia bangkit menuju pintu kamar, dan menguncinya.

"Hiks… hiks… Wonnie… jangan… jebal…!" isak Yesung saat melihat Siwon mendekatinya sambil melepas pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. "Wonnie…"

Siwon tetap tak menjawab. Ia langsung menindih tubuh Yesung, dan melumat bibir cherrynya dengan kasar. Jemarinya dengan lincah melepas kancing piyama kura-kura Yesung.

"Emph! Wonnieh…! A-andwaeh…!" air mata itu semakin banyak menghiasi wajah manisnya yang sudah benar-benar kacau. Ia berusaha berontak, tapi ikatan Siwon di tangannya benar-benar kuat. Ia yakin ikatan itu akan membekas di tangannya.

"…"

Dan yang paling Yesung benci, Siwon tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Hanya menjamah tubuh dan bibir Yesung. Menusuk hole namja manis itu dengan keras. Dan membuat luka yang begitu dalam di hati namja manis itu.

'… Setidaknya… bicaralah padaku Wonnie…'

Tes tes

'… Kau membuatku bingung…'

Sakit. Sakit saat Siwon memasuki holenya secara paksa, bahkan tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Sakit saat tangan Siwon yang terus mencubit nipplesnya dengan kuat. Sakit saat Siwon merobek holenya, dan membuat darah mengucur dengan deras dari dalam hole yang belum pernah terjamah tersebut.

… Sakit saat Siwon melakukan itu semua tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Ke arahnya yang sedang menangis. Ke arahnya yang berteriak meminta Siwon untuk berhenti. Ke arahnya… yang sudah diam karena tak bisa bersuara lagi.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mendesah nikmat dan meringis kesakitan.

Tapi percayalah…

… Yesung sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Room…<p>

"A-AH! WONNIEE! HIKS…! J-jebal…!"

Kedua kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang obsidian yang menegang. '… Umma…?'

"A-AAHH! APPO! APPO, WONNIEEE! HIKS… HENTIKAN… JEBAL…! Geundaee!"

Perlahan, bocah mungil itu turun dari tempat tidurnya, sambil memeluk boneka nemonya dengan perasaan was-was. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar ummanya.

TOK TOK

"Umma? Ummaa!" pekik Donghae sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"AAHHH!"

Rasa takut semakin menyerang Donghae. Ia berusaha membuka pintu, tapi ternyata pintu dikunci dari dalam. "UMMAAA!" teriaknya sambil kembali menggedor pintu kamar.

"Hiks...! Wonnie…! J-jebal… geun… dae…"

Mata Donghae mulai memanas mendengar teriakan kesakitan ummanya. "UMMA! UMMAA!"

Sungguh. Donghae tidak akan memaafkan Siwon jika sampai melukai ummanya lebih jauh lagi! "UMMAA!" teriaknya sambil berusaha membuka pintu kamar. Dia tahu itu percuma. Tapi dia bisa apa? Dia masih kecil, belum bisa mendobrak pintu. Apalagi pintu kamar orang tuanya ini terbuat dari kayu yang sangat keras.

… Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa. Berdoa semoga ummanya akan baik-baik saja! "Umma…! Hiks… Hae takut… umma…!"

…

"… _Hae akan melebut umma dali appa."_

Itu bukan sebuah kalimat yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya.

… Terkadang anak kecil jauh lebih bisa mengatakan kebenaran dibandingkan dengan orang dewasa.

Dan bukankah dia salah satunya…?

…

-Morning…

… Perlahan ia membuka kedua sarang obsidiannya. Menatap langit-langit kamar. Berharap yang terjadi tadi malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi ketika ia menoleh ke samping, ia tahu. Tadi malam itu nyata.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hatinya. Begitu menyakitkan! Seakan hatinya diremas dengan sangat kuat dan diinjak-injak oleh orang yang dicintainya sendiri.

Kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh, dia ingin melupakannya. Tapi memori waktu itu terus terputar seperti kaset rusak di benaknya.

Ia berusaha duduk di tempat tidur. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di holenya. Ia menunduk sedikit dan melihat cairan bening berwarna keputih-putihan terlihat sedikit bercampur dengan cairan merah kental yang ternyata darah.

Ia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia selalu memimpikan Siwon menyentuhnya. Tapi tidak seperti ini.

… Tidak tanpa cinta.

Siwon mabuk. Yesung sadar itu. Yesung juga sadar, Siwon hanya tertekan. Mungkin ada masalah dengan namjachingunya yang dipanggil Wookie itu. Siwon melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Yesung mengerti.

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."_

… Siwon memang tidak pernah mencintainya.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Apa ciuman lembut Siwon padanya beberapa hari yang lalu itu hanya imajinasinya belaka…? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata…?

Obsidiannya kemudian tertuju pada selembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berdiri, lalu melangkah tertatih untuk memungut kertas itu. setelahnya, ia meraih pulpen yang ada di atas meja nakas.

… Kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Yesung sedang melakukannya…!

Yesung sedang membebaskan Siwon.

Membebaskan Siwon untuk bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Tes

Senyum itu tetap terpasang. Walau air mata sudah menetes dari sarang obsidiannya. Dia bahagia. Walau ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hatinya.

… Setidaknya dengan ini, dia tidak akan menyiksa Siwon dengan keegoisannya lagi.

Sudah cukup. Siwon sudah muak padanya. Dia sudah cukup mendengarnya dari mulut Siwon sendiri.

"Saengil cukha hamnida, Siwon ah…" Yesung melirik Siwon yang masih terlelap dengan senyuman miris. "… Mian sudah memaksamu untuk menikah denganku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Gumamnya dengan nada yang bergetar samar. "… Terima kasih untuk detik-detik berharga yang sudah kau berikan padaku."

"Saranghaeyo."

Ia menatap wajah tampan itu untuk sejenak. Berusaha merekam setiap inci wajah sempurna milik namja tampan itu. Setelahnya, ia buru-buru berpakaian, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang masih terkunci.

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan –setelah memutar kuncinya. Dan ia menatap sesosok bocah mungil yang duduk bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Bocah itu menoleh dengan kedua obsidian membulat. "… Umm… a…"

Dari keadaannya saja, Yesung sudah tahu. Bocah kecil itu tidak tidur sama sekali. Lihat saja kantung mata hitam dan wajah pucatnya. Perlahan bocah itu mencoba berdiri. Ia berjalan terhuyung ke ummanya. Dia langsung memeluk kaki ummanya itu sambil menangis terisak. "Umma… mian Hae tidak bica menyelamatkan umma… Hae payah…"

Yesung menggeleng lalu berjongkok untuk membalas pelukan Donghae –nama bocah kecil itu. Sedikit meringis saat merasakan perih di holenya. "Aniya… Hae sama sekali tidak payah, hm." Bisik Yesung sambil mencium dahi Donghae dengan lembut. "Hae hebat… sangat hebat…" dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Donghae.

Donghae menatap pergelangan tangan ummanya yang memerah. Belum lagi bau-bau aneh yang berasal dari dalam kamar. "… Umma mau pelgi…?" tanyanya pelan.

"… Ya. Appamu tidak bahagia dengan umma. Jadi umma pergi, Hae." Jelas Yesung. Ada rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya saat mengatakan itu. tapi itu memang benar, bukan…?

"… Kalau begitu, Hae ikut umma!"

Yesung sontak menggeleng. "Umma tidak punya apapun, Hae. Umma tidak bisa membiayaimu sekolah. Lebih baik jika kau bersama appamu. Dia bisa membiayaim-"

"Dia bukan appa Hae." Donghae menunduk. "Hae hanya punya umma…" ia menatap Yesung dengan sedih. "Umma membenci Hae…?"

Yesung menatapnya sedih. "Tentu saja tidak, Hae. Umma sangat menyayangimu…" ia tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi chubby Donghae. "Karena itu umma tidak mau kau mengalami kesulitan, Hae…"

"Kalau umma menyayangi Hae, umma haluc teluc belcama dengan Hae!" seru Donghae dengan wajah serius. "Hae akan menjaga umma. Apapun yang teljadi, Hae akan menjaga umma! Hae mencintai umma!" dipeluknya ummanya itu dengan erat. Tak mau melepas walau sedikitpun juga.

Yesung menunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua sarang obsidiannya. "… Gomawo, Hae… umma menyayangimu…"

"… Ah… tapi sebelum kita pergi… kita harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, Hae…"

:

:

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan kedua dark chocolate yang begitu kelam. Seakan telah kehilangan cahayanya. Ia melirik ke samping, dan tak menemukan apapun di sana. Hanya selembar kertas yang tampaknya sudah ditanda tangani.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir jokernya. Tapi percayalah, senyuman itu tak seindah kelihatannya.

Ada luka di sana.

Ia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam setengah 8.

Siwon tidak perduli walau ia terlambat. Hei, dia ini direkturnya. Jadi tak akan ada yang menegurnya walau ia tidak masuk sekalipun.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tapi entah kenapa, terasa ada yang kurang…

Ia berdiri, dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Mungkin segelas air dapat membantunya menjernihkan otaknya.

…

Siwon menatap sebuah cake cokelat –yang sedikit belepotan– di atas meja. Di samping cake cokelat itu, ada selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

Siwon mendekati meja, dan memandangi surat berisi tulisan Yesung dengan seksama. Dia tak ingin membacanya. Tapi… tangannya terulur untuk meraih kertas yang tampak masih baru itu.

Dark chocolatenya membaca surat itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Saengil cukha hamnida, Wonnie! Mian kalau cake cokelatnya berantakan ataupun tidak enak! Hae tidak sengaja menaburkan banyak garam di adonannya!_

_Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama denganmu! Aku tidak bisa… aku yakin kau akan lebih senang merayakannya dengan namjachingumu._

_Maaf aku sudah mengacaukan hubungan kalian. Aku tahu aku salah. Jadi tolong biarkan aku menebusnya! Aku akan menebusnya dengan pergi sejauh mungkin darimu. Kuharap itu cukup. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan muak lagi padaku! Aku akan belajar agar tidak egois, Wonnie. Aku akan berusaha!_

_Hae memaksa untuk ikut denganku. Jadi aku membawanya, mian Wonnie… aku harap kau bisa melepasnya. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Tenang saja, dia juga sangat menyayangimu. ^ ^_

_Pokoknya aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan maaf untuk hari-hari memuakkan yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin kau tahu, aku merasa sangat bahagia pernah bisa mencintaimu, Wonnie. Apapun yang terjadi._

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. ^v^_'

…

Cintaku tidak membutuhkan apapun.

Apapun yang berbentuk balasan, penolakan, atau apapun juga.

Yang kubutuhkan hanya satu.

… Pengakuanmu.

**TBC**

Annyeoong~! Ucchan pengen lollipop deh!/ditendang

Bagaimana? Yemma tersiksa yah? Tenang saja! Nanti Wondad juga bakal kesiksa! Nyahahah!XD/plak

Itu si Hae jadi incest yah…==" nggak papalah! Ucchan suka!XD(dikejar readerdeul dengan golok ditangan)

e-hem, UNAS Ucchan udah dekat. Jadi adakah diantara readerdeul sekalian yang mau menyelamatkan Ucchan? Yang mau teriak! (Readerdeul: Krik.)

Tolong doakan Ucchan diUNAS ini ne! Ucchan benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngapain dengan itu MTK n IPA FISIKA!TMT

Btw! Saengil cukhae hamnida Hyukkie noona/slaped/, Wondad, n Zhoumi gege~!^w^ semoga panjang umur, murah rezeki, dan sehat selalu~! Semoga makin mesra juga dengan seme uke masing-masing!XD mian telat banget…T.T

Happy KyuSung day juga! Mian telat seminggu ne…T.T

Yosh, sudah dulu ah, cuap-cuapnya! Sekarang Ucchan mau membalas review~!X3 gomawo udah review ne! Ucchan sangat menghargainya!^w^/

* * *

><p>TripleGuest: "Iye, sodara kembar Ucchan itu…didepak Hae/ ehh… apa ini udah cukup panjang? Eh, gomawo ne, udah ngereview dari awal!^w^v pacarnya adalaaaah… Wookiee~!XD soal janjinya, akan tereveal chapt depan! Uyosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Estdeul chaan~!^w^"

LittleCloud'sIrizv: "Ya…T.T mungkin itulah takdir kehidupannya…/ditendang Heemeonie/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Riz chaan~!^w^/"

KyuuLawliet: "Ucchan paham merasaan itu…T_T tapi memang diantara couple-couplenya, Yemma memang paling cocok dijadiin target bullyan~!*tos dengan Kangin*/ditendang jauh-jauh/ ahh, Ucchan lupa nyantumin umur… sudah ada diatas kan? Heheh, mianne!^.^ yoossshhh! Wondad akan menderita sederita-deritanya!XD/plak/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Law chaan~!^U^v"

cloud-alones: "Ne…T.T(Yemma: SITU YANG NGETIK!) yoosh~! Ucchan akan berjuaaang~!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Alone chaan~!\^w^/"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "Yak, namja itu adalah Wookiee~!X3 ne, kuda tak berperasaan!/pletak/ ne~!XD sodara kembar Ucchan itu~!(Donghae: HOEKH!) yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Afifah chaan~!^w^"

AuraKim: "Wuaduh, kayaknya udah Ucchan siksa habis-habisan…*lirik atas*/ditendang/ Wookie!X3 nggak, nggak! Ucchan ini setengah yeoja! Yang setengahnya lagi? Khiijkhijkhij, masa nggak tahu~?*wink*(Aura chan geser 500 meter bareng readerdeul lain) udah Ucchan lanjuut~!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Aura chaan~!^U^"

jeremy kim84: "Soal perjanjian, akan terjawab dichapt depan!XD/slaped/ne, mereka cerai._./dibantai readerdeul/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chaan~!^w^v"

sisil . li24: "Iya…! Sudah, biar Yemma sama Ucchan ajah!/dikerok/ yosh~! Emang udah pisah~XD/tendanged/ sudah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chaan!^0^v"

YY: "MiaaaannnnTMT ini udah lebih panjang kann? Bilang iya aja deh!/digampar/ ehh… momen bahagia? Mungkin nanti yah, diakhir-akhir… tapi Ucchan nggak tahu ini fic bisa happy ending atau nggak…/PLAK/ yosh! Mian lama banget updatenya ne! gomawo reviewnya ne, Y chaan!^w^v"

hera3424: "Ehh, dichapt ini udah ketahuan belum motifnya Wonnie?(Readerdeul: krik.) udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Hera chaan~!XD"

rina afrida: "Ehh… nasibnya… mungkin…?/dikeroyok Clouds/ ne! udah ditinggalin kok!XD/plak/ er, Ucchan ragu. Soalnya ada Hae yang menjaganya!XD tentu~! Akan Ucchan buat Wondad melarat!/tendanged/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaan~!X3"

dera elf: "Salam kenaal~!^0^ wuaduh permintaannya banyak banget!0.0 ahh, Yemma memang cocok dianiyaya kok~!XD /tendanged/ ne! Ucchan pasti akan membuat Wondad menderita!*lirik Siwon dengan tatapan predator*/digoreng/ wah, Ucchan nggak yakin soal happy ending…(author lari dikejar readerdeul yang bersenjatakan panah dan sumpitan) bukan si Kyu kok! Si Wookie~!XD aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ini bukan uplat! Mianne… gomawo reviewnya ne, Dera chaaan~!^w^"

yeclouds: "Ne… maafkan aegya manismu ini, mommieeh~…*kiss Yemma*/digeplak Wondad/ itu Wookie~! Heheheh^^" udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ye chaan~!^^"

jessica . clouds: "BREENGG~! Salah semua! Yang benar Wookie~!XD/ditendang/ diatas udah menderita banget nggak? Nyahahah!XD/PLAK/ mian! Ini bukan kilat Jessica chaan!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Jessica chaan~!^w^"

Fairy . siwoonie: "Hiks… masa sih…?/ditendang/ cinta memang memaksa, Iry chan~!T.T tapi Yemma udah nggak egois lagi kan?^^ wuaduh, Iry chan sadis deh!XD/pletak/ ehh… molla, Ucchan nggak tahu!/geplaked/ wuaduh, mianne! Waktu ngetik Ucchan benar-benar…TwT yoosh~! Udah Ucchan lanjuut! Dan ini sama sekali bukan asap! Telat banget! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaan~!X3"

m2qs: "Ahh, bukan Kyu kok! Si Wookie!XD yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Qs chaan!^0^/"

kyusung0324: "Jinjja?0.0*nyodorin tisu segepok* aa, jangan! Dengan Ucchan aja~!*nyembunyiin baju crossdress dan rambut palsu buat Yemma*/ditendang/ bukan Kyuhyun sih, si Wookie~!XD tapi nanti akan Ucchan adain Kyuppa!:D tenang aja! Nyahahah! Nambah konflik!/ditendang/ sudah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kyusung chaan~!^0^b"

ryani clouds: "(menghindari lemparan Ryani chan, tapi salah langkah dan malah kebanting dengan wajah duluan) ehh, mungkin itu memang nasib hidup Yemma!/plak/ tenang aja! Ucchan akan nyiksa Wondad kok!XD muahahah!/pletak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryani chaan~!^w^"

* * *

><p>Fyuh~! Selesai juga! Mian kalau ada kelewat ne! Ucchan tetaplah manusia biasa!^w^<p>

#Pray For Korea#Pray For Korea

Singkat kata,

Review pleasee~?X3


	4. Goodbye For A 'Short' While

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 24 tahun

Choi Yesung: 22 tahun

Choi Donghae: 6 tahun

Kim Ryeowook: 24 tahun

Lee Teuk: 28 tahun

Lee Kangin: 29 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 6 tahun

Kim Heechul: 47 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 3: Goodbye For A 'Short' While…

* * *

><p>RATED: T (Suatu saat nanti pasti akan berubah…*menatap ke kejauhan*buakh/)

* * *

><p>PAIR: YeWonWonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudah lama menunggu, Wookie?" seulas senyum simpul mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia melangkah mendekati sudut bar tempat namja manis yang dipanggilnya Wookie itu berada.<p>

Namja manis itu menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Kau terlambat setengah jam. Apa alasanmu?"

Si tampan hanya tersenyum gugup. "A-aniya… tadi aku ada pekerjaan mendadak!" ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis tadi dan langsung memandangi wajah manisnya sembari bertopang dagu. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Wookie!"

"… Apa?"

Si tampan tetap tersenyum, meski namja yang dicintainya ini hanya membalas datar perkataannya. "Aku sudah memberikan surat cerai kepada Yesung!" ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

… Apakah dia tidak menyesali perbuatannya ini…?

Tidak. Siwon –nama namja tampan itu– tidak menyesal. Semua sudah terjadi. Waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali, bukan?

"…"

Siwon mengernyit. "Kau tak percaya padaku, Wookie?" tanyanya lembut saat melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang tetap terkesan datar.

"… Kau mencintainya…?"

Siwon mengernyit tidak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Apa?" Dia tidak mencintai namja penyuka kura-kura itu. Haruskah ia mengatakan itu keras-keras agar Ryeowook mempercayainya?

Ryeowook menghela napas. "… Aku akan kembali ke Perancis."

Kedua dark chocolate Siwon membulat seketika. "APA?! WAE?!" bentak Siwon emosi. "KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI?!"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Ucap Ryeowook cepat. Ia memandang dark chocolate Siwon dalam. "Sejak pertama melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah tahu." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada namja aneh itu."

Siwon diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membela diri sekarang. Dia akui, ada sedikit perasaan aneh di hatinya saat melihat Yesung.

… Cuma sedikit.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku." Ia menunduk. "Dulu aku rela kau menikahi Yesung, karena aku tahu itu murni paksaan." Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan raut wajah terlukanya. "… Tapi sepertinya aku telah salah mengambil langkah, Siwon ah…"

Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Wookie…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yang dilakukan Siwon hanya diam membisu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ia tahu apapun yang dikatakannya, akan berakhir sama.

"… Aku mengerti." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya. Melirik ke arah seorang namja tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya. "… Selamat tinggal." Setelah berkata begitu, Ryeowook menarik tengkuk namja tinggi yang duduk beberapa kursi di sampingnya.

Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wookienya mencium orang lain. Tepat di depan kedua matanya.

… Tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa…? Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit di hatinya melihat pengkhianatan Ryeowook. Apa perkataan Ryeowook benar…? Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Yesung, istri sahnya?

Ryeowook melepas ciuman panasnya, dan menyeret namja tampan itu menjauhi Siwon yang masih merenung.

Blam

Tepat setelah pintu bar itu tertutup, air mata itu langsung tumpah bagaikan air bah di kedua sarang chocolate indah milik Ryeowook. "Hiks… hiks…! Pabbolika…! Jeongmal pabbolika…!" ia meremas surainya tanpa menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, tahu! Hiks… cobalah… cobalah menghentikkanku… jangan diam begitu… katakan kau masih mencintaiku… hiks… Siwonnie…"

Namja tampan di sampingnya menatap Ryeowook sedih. "Sudahlah, Wookie… kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik…"

Ryeowook langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang ditahannya sedari tadi. "Mianhae… mianhae sudah merepotkanmu…"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Ryeowook. "Gwenchana… kita teman, bukan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada namja tampan itu.

"… Gomawo, Kyu…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Siwon memandangi cake cokelat itu masih dengan wajah kosong.<p>

'_Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.'_

Siwon memilih untuk duduk, dan mengambil sendok yang sudah tersedia di samping cake cokelat itu. Memotongnya sedikit, dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

'… Asin.' Siwon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan rasa aneh di potongan cake itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Dasar anak nakal…" wajah ikan kecilnya terbayang. Ikan kecilnya yang tengah tersenyum polos. Dan jangan lupakan cadel-cadelnya yang sungguh imut. Meski ikan kecilnya itu sering marah jika dikatai imut.

"_Hae tidak imut! Hae itu tampan! Hae adalah pangelan teltampan di dunia!"_

Perkataan narsis Donghae kembali menggema di benak Siwon. Siwon tertawa mengingat kelucuan jagoan kecilnya itu.

"_Hae cudah tahu, appa! Celama ini Hae mempelcayai appa. Tapi telnyata Hae calah!"_

"_Hae akan melebut umma dali appa, dan menikahinya."_

"… _Tidak cepelti appa, Hae pacti bica membuat umma bahagia!"_

Tawa itu menghilang. Berganti dengan raut sendu yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia sudah membuat anaknya sendiri membencinya.

'… Kim Jongwoon…' tatapannya menerawang. 'Apa yang membuatmu begitu spesial…?'

"_Kau sudah pulang Wonnie?"_

"_Wonnie, bagaimana kantormu hari ini?"_

"_Wonnie… apa kau marah…? Maaf karena aku pulang malam… tadinya aku ingin membuatkanmu kopi, tapi setelah kuperiksa ternyata kopinya sudah habis. Jadi aku membelinya di supermarket… maafkan aku."_

"_Wonnie, kenapa kau lesu…? Apa terjadi sesuatu…?"_

"_Wonnie, gomawo sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hae! Dia sangat senang!"_

Siwon tersenyum hangat mengingat semua perlakuan dan perkataan lembut Yesung. Yesung… namja yang sangat perhatian padanya. Sangat menyayanginya, menerimanya apa adanya. Bahkan meski… Siwon telah berulang kali melukainya.

"…"

"_ANI! WONNIE! LEPASKAN AKU!" _

"_Hiks… hiks… Wonnie… jangan… jebal…!"_

"_HIKS! WONNIEEE…! J-jebal… geun… dae…"_

Dan yang terakhir Siwon ingat saat itu, namja yang begitu mencintainya itu telah pingsan di bawahnya. Tapi Siwon tidak berhenti. Tetap menodai dan melukai namja manis itu. Merenggut harga dirinya dengan cara yang tak pantas. Ya, Yesung tak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah semua yang telah Siwon lakukan padanya…

… Wajar jika namja manis itu pergi, bukan…?

Seharusnya Yesung meninggalkannya sejak awal. Tapi Yesung tak melakukannya. 'Apa dia menunggu Wookie pulang…?' Siwon menerawang.

"_Ahh… Siwonniee…"_

"_Wookie… kauhh… ketat…"_

"…"

Saat itu, ia tahu Yesung sedang menguping. Dan dengan sengaja ia bermesraan dengan Ryeowook. Pikirnya, Yesung pasti akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, mengingat Siwon sudah jelas-jelas mengkhianatinya.

… Tapi namja itu tidak melakukannya. Apa dia bodoh? Atau hanya terlalu percaya pada cinta sepihaknya itu?

Siwon menghela napas berat. Apakah keputusannya menerima permintaan Mr. Kim salah…? Karena keputusan itu telah membawa kehancuran untuk mereka berdua.

… Sedari tadi jantungnya terus berdetak menyakitkan. Siwon tak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya. Perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan… dia membencinya.

Siwon kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya, adalah sosok Yesung. Sosok Yesung yang tengah menangis…

… Siwon membencinya, karena Yesung menangis karena ulah Siwon sendiri.

Siwon menyayangi namja manis itu. Mencintainya. Meski ia terus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Di pikirannya, jika ia membalas cinta Yesung, akan ada banyak yang terluka. Siwon tahu itu.

… Bolehkah dia menjadi egois? Melepaskan segala kemunafikan yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya? Bukankah dia aktor yang hebat? Dia bahkan berhasil menipu dirinya sendiri.

Sekali saja. Tolong biarkan dia berkata jujur. Biarkan dia memberitahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

… Biarkan dia memberitahu Yesung, betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

Siwon berdiri, dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Di pikirannya kini hanya satu. Yesung.

Setelah mendapat ponselnya, Siwon tanpa membuang waktu segera mendial nomor ponsel Yesung. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa mendapat nomor telepon Yesung. Dia mengambilnya secara diam-diam saat Yesung sedang terlelap.

**Nan meomunda, meomunda, nan meomunda…**

Siwon terpaku saat iringan musik terdengar. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati ponsel Yesung tergeletak di atas nakas kamarnya. Sepertinya Yesung lupa membawanya.

**Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri, nareul gajigo nonda…**

Siwon melangkah perlahan mendekati nakas itu, dan meraih ponsel Yesung. Dan yang dilihatnya, mampu membuat hatinya kembali berdesir menyakitkan.

Wallpaper ponsel Yesung.

Foto namja manis itu bersama Siwon dan Donghae. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Hanya Siwon sendiri yang berwajah datar. Menandakan dia tidak bahagia.

… Dan tentu saja itu merupakan dusta.

Apakah Siwon boleh mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekarang…?

**Nan meomunda…**

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, Yesung…<p>

"… Umma… umma baik-baik caja…?" tanya Donghae khawatir sambil memandangi ummanya. Digenggamnya tangan sang umma dengan erat. Tak mau melepas barang sekejap saja. Wajah ummanya sangat pucat, dan napasnya tersengal. Tentu saja itu membuat Donghae cemas.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "… Ne, Hae… umma baik-baik saja…" lirihnya. Kini ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan Siwon. Dan ia ingin melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Sejauh yang ia bisa. Tapi sayang bagian selatan tubuhnya sedang tak bersahabat saat ini.

"Akh," ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir cherrynya saat kembali merasa perih di holenya. Donghae yang mendengar ringisan kecil Yesung menjadi panik. "Umma, umma! Gwenchanayo? Ada yang cakit? Cini bial Hae tiup!"

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan polos anaknya. "Gomawo, Hae. Umma baik-baik saja." Donghae menatap ummanya tak yakin. Yesung tersenyum manis. "Jeongmal! Umma baik-baik saja-" tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Dan dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai limbung. "H-Hae…"

Brugh

"UMMAA!"

"… Yesung?"

:

:

Leeteuk memeras kain yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam baskom berisi air es. Diletakkannya kain itu pada dahi seorang namja manis yang tampak pucat. Ia memandangi namja manis itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"… Apa kau baik-baik saja, Yesung ah…?" lirihnya. Tadi dia menemukan Yesung dalam perjalanan pulangnya setelah membeli bahan makanan di pasar. Ia segera membawa Yesung pulang ke rumahnya setelah memastikan Yesung baik-baik saja. Ia heran, kenapa Donghae –putra Yesung, melarangnya memberitahu Siwon. Padahal Siwon berhak tahu soal keadaan Yesung. Tapi saat melihat luka-luka di tubuh namja manis itu, Leeteuk memilih untuk diam.

"Apa Cungie umma baik-baik caja, umma?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap Yesung cemas. Donghae di sampingnya mendelik. "Yak, halucnya aku yang beltanya begitu! Aku ini 'kan, anaknya umma!" Hyukjae melirik sebal ke arahnya. "Hmph, ikan cebol celewet."

"MWOO!"

Leeteuk segera menengahi pertengkaran Donghae dengan monyet kecilnya. Memang bukan ide bagus untuk mempertemukan Hyukjae dengan Donghae di sini. "Sudahlah, jangan berantem di sini! Kalian mau Sungie umma kalian tambah sakit?"

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Baiklah, Hae akan diam aja!" sungutnya setelah melempar kilatan tajam pada monyet kecil di sampingnya. "Keadaan umma bagaimana, ahjumma?"

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul. "Dia hanya terkena demam kok. Juga kelelahan. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar." Jelasnya.

Donghae manggut-manggut. "Begitu, ne? Akan Hae tunggu campai umma cadal!"

Leeteuk menggeleng tanpa menghapus senyum manisnya. "Biar ahjumma saja yang merawatnya. Hyukkie, ajak Hae bermain ne!"

Kedua chocolate Hyukjae membulat mendengar perintah ummanya. "Mwooooo? Hyukkie tidak mau! Nanti ikan amic itu melucak balang-balang Hyukkie! Chilleo!" tolak Hyukjae dengan bibir terpout.

Donghae mendelik. "Memangnya citu pikil Hae mau, apa! Dacal monyet cok jual mahal!"

"Ih, Hyukkie nggak jual mahal! Hyukkie 'kan, bukan balang! Lagipula, jual mahal itu makcudnya apa, coba! Jangan mengatakan cecuatu yang culit, ikan babbo!"

"APA KAU BILAAANGG!?"

"Sudah, sudah, cepat keluar!" Leeteuk mendorong Hyukjae dan Donghae keluar kamar sebelum mereka mulai berkelahi. Dan tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Leeteuk dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki, dan teriakan-teriakan melengking yang berasal dari dua bocah kecil itu.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. 'Benar-benar anak-anak yang hiperaktif.' Ia melangkah kembali mendekati kasur yang sedang ditiduri Yesung. Ia menghela napas sambil mengelus pipi Yesung yang kini tampak lebih tirus. "… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Yesung ah…?"

"Hng… Wonn… ie…" dahi Yesung tampak mengkerut. "… Hiks… geundae… jangan… lakukan…"

Leeteuk terdiam. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam rumah tangga Yesung. '… Tapi apa…?'

"… Maaf… jika aku… sudah membuatmu… muak kepadaku…"

"…"

"… Hiks… Aku mencintaimu… Wonnie…"

…

_Semua ini terlalu buruk._

… _Bisakah Tuhan mengembalikan waktuku…?_

… _Sejam saja._

_Kembalikan waktuku, sejam saja._

…

Kedua sarang obsidian itu mulai terbuka. Menampakkan obsidian sayu yang tampak begitu kosong. Ia melirik ke samping, dan menemukan Leeteuk yang tengah memeras kain di atas baskom.

"… Teukie hyung…"

Leeteuk tersentak kaget, dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Ah, kau sudah bangun, Yesung ah?" ia tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai raven Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk kecil. "… Aku di mana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau di rumahku, Yesung ah. Tadi aku melihatmu pingsan di trotoar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke rumahku." Jelas Leeteuk.

"H-hyung tidak memberitahu Wonnie, 'kan…?" lirih Yesung dengan suara bergetar. Leeteuk menggeleng, tetap tersenyum. "… Gomawo… apa Hae ada di sini?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Dia sedang bermain dengan Hyuk-"

PRAANG

"IKAN CEBOOOOLLLL~!"

Yesung menatap Leeteuk khawatir. "Mian, hyung. Aku akan mengganti kerusakannya…"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, ada Kangin yang akan membayar kerusakannya~…"

Yesung bergidik saat melihat seringai tersembunyi di senyum malaikat Leeteuk.

PRUAAAANGG~

"UUUUMMAAA~! IKAN CEBOL INI NGEBANTING PONCEL UMMAAA~!"

TWITCH

Empat sudut siku-siku samar mulai nampak di pelipis Leeteuk.

"KYAA! UMMA! DIA JUGA MELOBEK UANG KELTAC DI DOMPET UMMA! TUNGGU, BIAL HYUKKIE ITUNG DULU! CATUUU, DUAAA, EEHHH… cetelah dua, apa lagi Hae?"

"Tiga!"

"Oh ya! TIGAAA! EMPAAAT! LIMAAA~! HAE NGELOBEK LIMA LEMBAL CELATUC LIBUAN, UMMAAA~! YAAYY~!"

Yesung mengkeret saat merasakan aura aneh yang semakin menyelubungi Leeteuk. Sejak bertemu Leeteuk, Yesung sudah tahu bahwa Leeteuk adalah tipe orang yang benar-benar sayang dengan dompetnya.

Berusaha mencegah hal-hal berbahaya lain, Yesung memilih memanggil ikan nakalnya itu. "Haeee! Cepat kemari!" panggilnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang benar-benar ribut.

BRAK

"UMMA! UMMA! HYUKKIE~, UMMA HAE CUDAH CADAL!" ikan kecilnya itu muncul dengan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang sudah robek sana sini terletak strategis di atas kepalanya. Dan juga sebuah ponsel yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi di tangan mungilnya. Di belakangnya, seekor monyet cilik juga terlihat antusias dengan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang sudah robek sana-sini terselip di atas telinga dan menyempil sedikit di bawah topi baseball yang dipakainya. "Cungie umma!"

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Leeteuk yang sudah benar-benar abstrak melihat penampilan nistanya, Donghae berlari ke arah ummanya yang masih berbaring, dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur. "Umma~! Hae minta molning kicc!"

Chu~

Dan tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Donghae sudah mengecup bibir cherry Yesung. Ia bahkan mulai melumat bibir bawah Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung terbelalak. Dijauhkannya wajah sang anak. "Yak, Hae! Darimana kau belajar soal itu, eoh?" bentaknya dengan wajah merah padam akibat malu.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah polos. "Hae lihat di komik dewacanya Hyukkie, umma! Cetiap pagi ceolang cuami pacti akan mendapat cetidaknya catu molning kicc dali ictlinya! Cetelah itu bica dilanjut dengan cekc! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya, umma? Itu cebagai tanda kita cudah jadi cuami ictli, bukan?" tanya Donghae penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yesung melongo. Sementara Leeteuk sudah berlari mengejar anak nakalnya yang sudah mengambil langkah seribu.

:

:

"UMMAAAA~! KENAPA HANYA HYUKKIE YANG DIHUKUUMM? YANG NGELOBEK 'KAN HAEEE! UMMAAAA~!"

"Jadi begitu…" Leeteuk menghela napas setelah Yesung selesai bercerita –mengacuhkan teriakan Hyukjae dari dapur. "Aku tidak tahu kalau hubungan kalian seperti itu… mian, Yesung ah,"

Yesung tersenyum lirih. "Ne, hyung… gwenchana…"

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan prihatin. "… Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Yesung menunduk lalu tertawa kecil. "Mollayo, hyung… aku hanya ingin pergi jauh darinya…"

Leeteuk memandangnya. Kini dengan tatapan serius. "… Apa kau yakin?"

Yesung mengangguk. Dipeluknya tubuh Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas di dekapannya. "… Aku… ingin melihatnya bahagia…"

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi, Yesung ah?"

Yesung tersenyum menyedihkan. Dan Leeteuk bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melihat Yesung tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya. Senyum ini penuh dengan luka dan penderitaan.

… Saat itu Leeteuk sadar. Yesung tak akan merubah pendiriannya. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai Yesung. "Aku mengerti, Yesung ah."

Yesung balas tersenyum. "Ne… gomawo, hyu-"

"**KAU TAHU DI MANA YESUNG?!"**

Yesung tercekat saat mendengar suara baritone samar dari luar rumah. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "W-Wonnie…!" ia buru-buru bangkit. "Argh!" ringisnya saat kembali merasakan sakit di holenya.

"Umma?" Donghae terbangun mendengar ringisan ummanya. "Umma, umma… gwenchanayo…?" tanyanya cemas sambil mengusap pipi tirus ummanya. Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Ne, Hae, umma baik-baik saja." ia menggendong Donghae, dan menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. "Hyung, aku harus pergi. Gomawo sudah mau repot-repot merawatku."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "… Tak masalah, Yesung ah. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Gomawo, hyung…" ia melangkah cepat dengan Donghae dalam gendongannya. Tujuannya adalah pintu belakang. Tidak mungkin ia memakai pintu depan saat ini.

Setibanya di pintu belakang, Yesung berpapasan dengan Hyukjae yang sedang dihukum ummanya merekatkan kembali uang ratusan ribu yang sudah robek itu dengan selotip. "Cungie umma? Umma mau ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil berdiri di atas kursinya.

"Ah, Sungie umma harus pergi, Hyukkie chagi." Ia membungkuk sedikit dan mencium dahi Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang makan. Tentu saja itu mengundang protes dari ikan kecil di gendongannya. "Umma! Hae juga minta cium!" rengek Donghae manja sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Yesung mendengus. Entah sejak kapan ikan polosnya ini berubah mesum. Dikecupnya pipi chubby Donghae untuk membungkam rengekannya. "Baiklah, Sungie umma pergi, Hyukkie chagi~! Annyeong!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Yesung sudah bergegas keluar rumah. Apalagi ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang sepertinya sudah didobrak paksa.

"Umma…? Apa yang teljadi?" tanya Donghae heran.

Yesung tersenyum tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya. "… Tidak ada apa-apa, Hae. Kita hanya harus pergi."

Donghae menatap ummanya. Dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan ummanya. Tapi akhirnya Donghae hanya diam, dan lebih memilih memeluk leher ummanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan denyut jantung ummanya yang berdetak kencang.

Yesung berbelok dan memilih mengambil jalur gang tikus di dekat rumah Leeteuk, mengacuhkan rasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya karena memaksa berlari. Ia melangkah terus tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Ia terus melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mengetahui gang tikus yang dilaluinya ternyata jalan buntu. "Aish," Yesung berbalik, namun kedua obsidiannya sontak terbelalak.

Di depannya kini, nampak dua namja berwajah sangar yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Donghae membuka matanya saat merasa tubuh ummanya bergetar. "Umma?" ia memicingkan matanya saat mendapati dua ahjussi tak dikenalnya tengah menatap ummanya dengan senyuman aneh. "…" tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan firasat buruk.

…

"DI MANA YESUNG?!" bentak Siwon emosi. Dibukanya semua pintu yang dilihatnya. "YESUNG?! HAE?!"

Kangin hanya menghela napas berat. Diam melihat Siwon yang tampak begitu kalut.

"YESUNG?! YESUNG AH!? KAU DI MANA?!" teriak Siwon lagi. "YESUNG AH! KELUARLAH!"

Kangin berdecak kesal. Dihampirinya Siwon yang kini sibuk menggedor pintu kamar Leeteuk.

BUAK

"Ukh…!" Siwon meringis saat merasakan nyilu di sudut bibirnya akibat tinju Kangin.

"Tenanglah." Ucap kangin dengan wajah datar.

"Tenang…?" desis Siwon sinis. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU ISTRIKU SEDANG MENGHILANG?!"

Krieet

Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Bertemu mata dengan Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu bersedekap dengan sorot mata dingin. "… Mau apa kau kemari, tuan Choi?"

Siwon balas menatapnya tajam. "Menemui istriku. Aku mendengar nama Hae disebut dari sini tadi."

Leeteuk menggertakan giginya. 'Lee Hyukjae…'

"Istriku ada di sini kan?!" desak Siwon sambil berusaha melihat ke dalam kamar. Leeteuk mendorongnya ke belakang. "Ya. Dia di sini. Tadinya."

Siwon memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu…?"

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. "Dia sudah pergi."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "M-mwo?! Di mana dia?!"

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon.

PLAK

Siwon meringis saat Leeteuk menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras. "T-Teukie hyung…?"

"Kau masih berani memanggilnya istrimu, setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya, TUAN CHOI?" suara Leeteuk meninggi. "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI?! KAU SUDAH MELUKAINYA!"

Siwon menatapnya datar. Tak merespon sama sekali. Siwon melukai Yesung. Siwon tahu itu. Tapi tak bisakah ia mendapat kesempatan kedua?

"DIA TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU LAGI DENGANMU! TIDAKKAH CUKUP KAU MELUKAINYA SEMALAM?! ATAU, KAU MASIH BELUM PUAS JUGA?!"

"Chagi…" Kangin berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mulai dilanda emosi itu.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGUNYA, CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon diam. Menatap Leeteuk yang mulai menangis.

Hyukjae yang mengintip dari dapur menatap ummanya sedih. Dia masih kecil, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. '… Hae… apa kita bica beltemu lagi…?'

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Jebal… Siwon ah…" lirihnya.

"… Hiks… tolong biarkan dia… bahagia…"

:

:

-Siwon's House…

Siwon menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Hujan. Udarapun begitu dingin.

'…' tak ada apapun di pikiran Siwon, kecuali Yesung tentu saja. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang…? Menyadari perasaannya saat sudah terlalu dalam melukai Yesung.

Bisakah ia memutar ulang waktu?

Ia berjanji… berjanji akan membahagiakan Yesung. Sekali lagi saja. Beri dia kesempatan bertemu Yesung. Walau hanya sekali, dan untuk beberapa menit saja.

"_TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI?! KAU SUDAH MELUKAINYA!"_

"_BERHENTI MENGGANGUNYA, CHOI SIWON!"_

"… _Hiks… tolong biarkan dia… bahagia…"_

"…" ia menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenangi kedua sarang dark chocolatenya.

Tes tes

Tapi tetap saja. Dia gagal melakukannya. Liquid bening itu tetap meluncur dari sarang chocolatenya yang sedang tertutup.

* * *

><p>-Seoul's Airport…<p>

Yesung membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya kosong. "…"

"Baguus~! Anak pintaar~!"

"Yak, halmeonie! Belhentilah mengeluc kepala Hae! Hae cudah becal!"

"Hmph! Besar dari bagian mananya? Gajah kecilmu pun tak lebih besar dari kepalan tanganku!"

"YAK! HALMEONIE! JANGAN MEMBICALAKAN HAL CEPLIPAT(?) ITU DI DEPAN UMUM DONG!"

Yesung melirik ke samping. Nampak seorang namja cantik yang tengah menggoda anak semata wayangnya. "Ummaa~… berhentilah menggoda Hae." Tegurnya.

"Ummaaa! Hae dipelmalukaaan~!" Donghae melompat ke pangkuan Yesung, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung.

Namja cantik di samping Yesung hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Donghae. "Dasar bocah manja." Ia beralih menatap Yesung. "Gwenchanayo, Baby? Kau tampak pucat…"

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Aniya… Sungie baik-baik saja, umma…"

Heechul –nama namja berumur 47 tahun, namun masih terlihat sangat cantik itu– menghela napas. "Maafkan umma ne… ternyata perjanjian appamu dengan Siwon salah. Appamu itu benar-benar babbo."

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Ani, umma. Jangan berkata begitu tentang appa."

Heechul mendengus kesal. "Arraseo kalau kau berkata begitu, Baby! Dan kau!" ia menarik kedua kaki mungil Donghae dengan kasar. "Cepat kemari! Akan kuajarkan kau tentang bahan kain terbaik untuk membuat gaun malam!"

"ANDWAEEE! HIK HIK, UMMAA! TOLONG HAE!" jerit Donghae histeris sambil memperkuat pelukannya di leher Yesung. Namun apa mau dikata, dalam sekali hentakan, pelukan Donghae sudah terlepas.

"DENGAR BAIK-BAIK!" bentak Heechul sadis setelah mendudukkan Donghae di pangkuannya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat tangisan Donghae semakin keras. Tapi Heechul sama sekali tak memperdulikan tangisan ataupun rontaan Donghae. "Kain sutra adalah pilihan yang tepat dalam membuat gaun malam yang nyaman dan mewah! Jangan lupakan ciffon! Kainnya sangat halus! Tambahkan payet-payet dan buat belahan-belahan seksi di gaunnya, dan semua namja akan memandangmu dengan tatapan lapar!"

"UMMAAAAAA~!"

Yesung menulikan diri. Ia memandangi keadaan di luar bandara. Yesung nyaris diperkosa oleh dua namja yang tak dikenalnya tadi. Untung saja ada orang baik hati yang menyelamatkannya. Dia meminjam telepon namja yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu untuk menghubungi sang umma yang sedang berada di kota Mokpo. Ummanya segera pergi ke Seoul dengan pesawat jumbo jet pribadinya untuk mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

Dan sekarang Yesung berada di sini. Menunggu pesawat pribadi ummanya yang menuju Kanada. Jangan heran. orang tuanya adalah orang yang cukup disegani dalam fashion dan ekonomi dunia. Ummanya, Kim Heechul, adalah desainer terkemuka di dunia, dan sudah berulang kali menggelar fashion show di Paris, Prancis. Sementara sang appa, Kim Hangeng adalah seorang pengusaha sebuah perusahaan pesawat terkenal yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia.

… Tapi appanya telah meninggal. Tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan Yesung dan Siwon. Yang Yesung tahu, Hangeng telah membuat perjanjian dengan Siwon, dan akhirnya Siwon setuju menikahinya.

Tapi hingga sang ayah meninggalpun, ia tak pernah tahu isi perjanjian appa dan suaminya itu. Ani, mantan suami maksudnya. Yesung tersenyum miris. Dia sudah menandatanganinya, bukan…? Dia sudah tidak punya hak untuk memanggil Siwon suaminya lagi.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Memejamkan mata, kembali mengingat wajah sempurna namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

'… Wonnie… apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar…?'

…

Aku di sini.

Meninggalkan seluruh cintaku padamu.

Persis seperti yang kau inginkan.

Sakit. Tentu saja kurasakan.

Tapi apa kau tahu…?

Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia lagi.

Di banding saat melihatmu benar-benar tertawa dengan orang yang kau cintai.

**TBC**

Annyeong…?/dilempar kursi besi

GYAAHH! MIAN! JANGAN TIMPUK UCCHAN! INI FIC UDAH UCCHAN RAWAT TIAP HARI! RAJIN DISIRAM DAN TAK LUPA DIPUPUK! JUGA BERADA DISUHU UDARA YANG PAS! JADI GAK MUNGKIN LUMUTAN!*ngeyel*

Ehhh…? Readerdeul mau apa dengan gunting kuku kuda itu…? (Readerdeul: NGGAK USAH BANYAK OMONG!) suer! Mood Ucchan lagi parah-parahnya karena mikirin UNAS! Sama sekali- ehh? Kenapa sekarang ditambah kapak juga…?0.0

/Adegan sensor/

*Berhasil melarikan diri* Ehm… pertama… suer… Ucchan minta maaf nee… soal perjanjiannya belum bisa chapt ini… udah Ucchan coba masukin, tapi eh, malah jadi aneh…=_=" jadi Insya Allah chapt depan aja ne!^w^v#PLAK/ kedua… itu umurnya Hae Ucchan salah nyantumin… harusnya 6 tahun, tapi Ucchan malah ketik 5 tahun==" mianne, tapi udah Ucchan perbaiki kok!*tunjuk atas* baru nyadar pas baca ulang diFFN.(ketahuan tipe author yang hobi baca FF sendiriXD)

Chapt ini~… itu Wondad udah agak sedih 'kan?XD/BUAKH/ miaaan! Ucchan nggak biasa bikin seme menderita! Cuma seneng bikin uke sengsara!/dibakar ukedeul/

Chapt depan, Hae udah gedee~!*lirik gajah kecilnya*/plak/ jadi ada saran berapa tahun kemudian untuk chapt depan? 10? 11? Atau 13? Gomawo kalau udah mau bantu nee~!^w^

UNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS

Hasilnya belum keluar…

Ya Allah… biar nilai gak bagus-bagus amat juga gak papa deh… yang penting lulus…TmT UNAS MTK Ucchan Cuma yakin 12 soal saja… yang lain… you know lah! Cap cip cup~!XD/pletak/

Mood lagi cocok untuk lanjutin fic-fic mellow… mana belakangan sering hujan lagi… pas deh… TmT *gigit tisu* mana lagi sariawan pula… *gigit jari mungil Yemma*/BUAKH/

Sudah ah, sekarang Ucchan mau bales review aja! Gomawo udah mau repot-repot ngereview ne! Ucchan akan berjuaaang~!XD Gomawo juga buat yang udah ngedoain Ucchan untuk UNAS kemarin!^^ muahahah, banyak banget cap cip cupnya!/plak/ hana, deul, set, YAAKK!

* * *

><p>YY: "0.0 *nyodorin tisu*. Engg… ini nggak terlalu angst kan?^^"digampar readerdeul/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Y chaan~!\^0^/"

KyuuLawliet: "Hiks hiks, saya bangga pada ibunya…*peluk Yemma*/ditendang Hae/ jinjja? Dewasa?*lirik gajah kecil Hae*/BUAKH/ umm… ne^^" semoga Law chan tetap suka! Yoosh! Mian telat ne, Law chaan!^0^ gomawo reviewnya ne, Law chaan~!X3"

Mitha3424: "Mwhahahaha! Chapt ini gimana?/ditendang/ tenang! Masih ada lain kali!/dibakar Siwonest/ hohoho~! Itulah rencana Ucchan!XD Mitha chan tau aja isi pikiran Ucchan!XD/plak/ hmm~…*lirik gajah kecil Hae*/plak/ yosh, semoga aja memang bakalan seru^^" gomawo reviewnya ne, Mitha chaaan~!\^w^/"

TripleGuest: "Hehhehe, masa sih? Menyesakkan? Padahal adegan NCnya nggak ada loh!/plak/ err… ini wondad udah menderita belum?0.0/buagh/ ne… itulah takdir Yemma…/BUAKH/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuuut~! Mian ini sama sekali bukan uplat! reviewnya ne, Estdeul chaan~!^w^b"

SYKYShipper: "Wuaduh…=v=" *lirik tanggal update* miaaan… ini luama pake buanget!T.T semoga Ky chan tetep suka deh!^0^v gomawo reviewnya ne, Ky chaan~!:D"

AuraKim: "Ah, emang kurang yah0.0 coba Aura chan cek CTBWU kalau begitu!XD/BUAKH/ mian! Ini sama sekali bukan uplat!T.T hohoho, ne, semoga Ucchan beruntung… itu banyak banget yang dicap cip cup…*lirik MTK* gomawo reviewnya ne, Aura chaaan!\^0^/"

lisunhae . cinjekor: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjuut~!^w^ hiks hiks iya~…*hug YemmaX3*/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Li chaaan~!X3"

rina afrida: "Wow, apakah Rina chan adalah pujangga cinta yang selama ini dicari-cari temen sekelas Ucchan yang masih jomblo~?:D/dibakar/ ne~! Hae memang udah dewasa…TwT sayang gajah kecilnya belum…/BUAKH/ eh? Yemma pedophile? Nggak nggaaak~!XD karena nanti pas Hae udah gede baru mereka nikah!XD ehh, nggak janji sih~!/plak/ nyahahah… ini bukan uplat…*gigit kepala Rina chan*/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaaan~!X3"

Nierin: "Jinjja?T.T hwaangg, gomawo pujiannya Rin chan… tapi mian ini sama sekali bukan uplat!XC*banting hp* yosh!^w^ lancar banget…*lirik MTK* gomawo reviewnya ne, Rin chaan~!X3"

ErmaClouds13: "*bantu Erma chan menganiyaya Wondad*/dibakar/ er… ini wondad kesiksa gak sih…?=_=" mwahahahah! Insya Allah deh!/pletak/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut~! Ne~!XD 'KEAJAIBAN' sekalii~!*lirik MTK* Gomawo reviewnya ne, Erma chaaan~!XD"

Reani Clouds: "Iya, anak baik~!^w^*elus muka Hae*/dikejar ELFishy yang bersenjatakan parang/ eeh, chapt ini wondad udah menyadari kan~?XD mianne kalau ngebutT.T soalnya Ucchan nggak sabar pengen bikin Hae oppa dewasa~XD/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Reani chaan~!d^w^b"

Mylovelyyeye: "Ne~ inilah takdir Yemma…/PLAK/ ohohoho, namja penyelamat Yemma itu juga akan jadi saingan Wondad loh~!XD silahkan tebak sendiri siapa namja penyelamat itu~!/BUAKH/ emm… ini nggak nyiksa Yemma kan…?/PLETAK/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Love chaan~!\^w^/"

Kyna r'n: "YOSH! Udah Ucchan lanjuut~! Mian lama banget ne!T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Kyna chaan~!X3"

sisil . li24: "Hm! Hm! Wondad jahat!/ditendang/ ne~! Itu Ucchan yang ajarin loh~!XD/plak/ chapt depan Hae udah gede~!XD yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Mianne lama bangetT.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chan~!"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "*ikutan jitak Wondad*/ditendang/ MWOOOHHH?!*shock*#yang ini lebih lebay. Gomawo reviewnya ne, Afifah chaan~!^0^/"

cloud-alones: "Hiks hiks… iyaTwT tapi nyaris ketemu Wondad, untung segera pergi!XD/ditendang Wondad/ iya juga ya… tapi itulah takdirnya, Alone chan… kita sudah tak bisa mengubahnya lagi…/dihajar Clouds/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Alone chaaan~!XD"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Monggo, monggo~!/plak/ yang penting Tri chan udah mau ngereview~!XD muahahha, pikiran kita memang sama Tri chaaan~!XD(Ucchan+Tri chan digantung Wondad dipohon beringin ditengah kuburan) kyaaa! Ucchan masih innocent~!X3(Tri chan: oya?*lirik CTBWU*) Ucchan nggak mesum!XC Tri chan yang mesum!*ngotot* ehhh, ini nggak terlalu lama kan…?/ditendang/ yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Tri chaan~!X3"

k0j3t4: "Mari Ucchan bantu Ko chaan!/plak/ hmm… apa Ucchan harus merubah main pairnya, Ko chan?/dihajar YeWon shipper/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ko chaan~!X3"

spark ju clouds: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut, Ju chan! Semoga yang ini nggak terlalu angst…=w='/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ju chaan~!^U^b"

jeremy kim84: "Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Yemma yang memasuki Wondad?/ditendang jauh-jauh/ hwak, ini super duper lama! Mianne, Emy chan… sampai review dua kali pulaT.T yoshh! Banyak banget loh cap cip cupnya!/buakh/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chaan~!X3"

LittleCloud'sIrizv: "XD*tepuk tangan girang*/dibanting Wondad/ wahh… kalo enceh panjang nan mendesah…*lirik CTBWU*/PLAK/ eh, itu Hae emang gak polos lagi kok!XD*tunjuk atas*/ditendang/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya Riz chaan~!^w^"

m2qs: "Miaaann…T.T itu ujian bener2 bikin Ucchan setres…*miris* hehehe, soalnya Ucchan udah nggak punya ide untuk tokohnya!XD 0.0 ahh… Ucchan belum mikirin itu…/PLAK/ tapi kayaknya itu nggak bakal diketahui^^ eh, tapi nanti lihat saja ne!/BUAKH/ arraseo! Gomawo reviewnya ne, M chaan~!\^W^/"

ryani clouds: "Gomawo, Ryani chaaanTwT tenang aja! Ucchan paling anti sama yang namanya nyontek! Jadi kerja sebisanya, trus pasrah nunggu ilham!=w=*bangga*/PLAK/ 0.0 ide bagus tuh…/PLAK/ tapi jangan dulu deh!XD masa pas anaknya lahir bapaknya si Hae!XD/pletak/ ne~! Ucchan akan melatih Hae lebih baik lagi~!X3/BUAKH/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryani chaan~!X3"

Harpaairiry: "Yossshh~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaaan~!d^0^b"

yesungie lover: "Hiks hiks… Ucchan memang Clouds yang durhaka!/ditendang Heemeonie/ wups… heheh, ini bukan uplate ne, Ucchan sadar^^/PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lover chaaan~!:3"

choi yewon 11: "Nee! Kuda kejam!/dikarate Wondad/ (Hae: Hae nggak imuuut!*pout*) (Ucchan: *cubit pipi Hae*)/dibakar/ ne~! Kibum dan Kyunnie itu seme kan~! Kiikikikikiki~!*ketawa mistis*/buakh/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjutt~!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne Choi chaan~!\^O^/"

BlackVoice GaemCloud: "Black chaan~! Gomawo udah ngereview dari awal~!XD tenang aja! Chapt depan Hae udah gede kook~!^w^ ne! main dibelakang dong!/plak/ ehhh… ada pepatah yang mengatakan bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian!*alasan* nyahaha, tapi masih T!XD/pletak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Black chaan~!X3"

* * *

><p>Hyaa~! Selesai jugaa~!XD sekali lagi gomawo udah ngereview nee~! Ucchan akan berjuaang~!X3<p>

Btw, Ucchan denger Hae oppa sakit ya?0^0 udah Ucchan coba cari digoogle tapi situsnya gak mau kebuka!*banting hp* semoga Hae oppa cepetan sembuh deeh!T.T biar Hyukkie oppa yang merawat Hae oppa dengan penuh cinta~!XD/PLAK/

Hooh~! Mp3 Ucchan itu ya! ribet banget! Lagu yang masuk hanya setengahnya! Hiks hiks! Ucchan frustasi.

Oh ya! Ucchan baru update 2 fic! Mianne! Mood sedang benar-benar tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan yang lain~! Belakangan yang muncul dimimpi Ucchan hanya adegan NC untuk CTBWU. Lancar deh~~=w=/pletak/

Yoosshh! Segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya!^^ semoga chapt ini nggak mengecewakan ne! silahkan review lagi kalau berkenan~!/dilempar sepatu

Singkat kata,

Review Pleasee~?


	5. Forbidden Things

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Shin Donghee: 35 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 4: Forbidden Things…

* * *

><p>RATED: T (Hhh… *buang napas*plak/)

* * *

><p>PAIR: YeWonWonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah sore damai di musim semi, nampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan musik jazz yang mengalun merdu dari bibir beberapa penyanyi café. Jika kau bertanya, namja tampan itu tengah menunggu seseorang.<p>

"… Hhh…" namja tampan berwajah oriental itu menarik napas berat. 'Semoga keputusanku ini benar…' seutas senyum menawan terpasang di wajahnya. Namun senyum itu tidak seindah kelihatannya.

'… Appa menyayangimu, Sungie… appa harap kau mengerti…'

"Mianhamnida saya terlambat, Hangeng ahjussi,"

Namja tampan itu membuka matanya, menangkap sesosok namja tampan berdimples yang duduk di kursi didepannya. "… Aniya, Siwonsshi. Aku juga baru datang." Sebuah senyum hangat menyambut namja tampan berdimples itu. "Kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu…?"

Namja berdimples yang dipanggil Siwon itu mengernyit. "Umm… saya tidak tahu, ahjussi…" jawabnya sopan.

Namja berwajah oriental menghela napas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau menikah dengan anakku, Kim Yesung."

Kedua dark chocolate milik Siwon terbelalak. "E-eh?! A-ahjussi! Saya tak bisa melakukannya! Saya sudah bilang, saya telah memiliki namjachingu!"

Hangeng tetap berwajah tenang. "Aku tahu itu, Siwonsshi. Tapi kuharap kau mau memikirkannya lagi. Appamu dan aku telah menjodohkan kalian sejak kalian kecil."

Siwon menggeleng. "Mianhamnida, ahjussi. Saya tetap tak bisa melakukannya." Ia hendak berdiri, namun suara pria oriental itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mencintainya atau tidak. Yang penting, nikahi dia. Walau hanya untuk setahun, walau tidak dalam waktu lama. Tolong buat dia bahagia. Buat dia bahagia, dan kau boleh menceraikannya jika namjachingumu itu sudah kembali."

"…"

"Ia akan pergi ke Perancis, bukan…?"

"…" Siwon masih diam. Membisu.

"Kau tahu Siwonsshi…" sebuah senyum ramah kembali terpasang di wajah oriental namja tampan itu. "… Aku akan segera mati." Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Namja oriental itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan menatap Siwon serius. "Ayo kita buat perjanjian."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Aku sedang melakukannya.

Melupakanmu.

Melupakan segalanya tentangmu.

… Tapi…

Apakah aku berdosa…

Karena masih menangis ketika mengingat wajahmu…?

…

… Jawab aku…

Wonnie…

…

* * *

><p>-13 Years Later…<p>

Di sebuah dapur rumah minimalis berwarna biru muda, nampak seorang namja manis yang tengah mengaduk-aduk kopi buatannya. Kau pasti tak menyangka dengan wajah manisnya ini, sebenarnya dia sudah berumur 35 tahun.

"Hhh…" ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk kopi, dan memejamkan matanya. Berpegangan pada counter dapur, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lemas. '… Wonnie…' obsidiannya menerawang. '… Kau sedang apa sekarang…?'

Apakah suatu dosa jika ia masih tetap tak bisa melupakan mantan suaminya itu? Apakah suatu dosa jika ia masih tetap mencintai namja tampan itu?

… Dan apakah ia berdosa… membiarkan anak kandungnya sendiri… mencintai dirinya…? Bukan dalam artian cinta ibu dan anak.

… Benar-benar 'cinta'.

"Umma…" sebuah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya. Dapat dirasakannya juga napas hangat yang menerpa telinganya. Dan tanpa berbalikpun, ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. "… Hae…"

Namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Hae itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku kaget karena saat aku bangun, kau sudah tak berada di sampingku lagi… aku takut…" ia meraih dagu sang umma dengan perlahan, membuatnya dapat melihat kedua obsidian indahnya. Perlahan dikecupnya bibir cherry itu dengan lembut, penuh cinta.

Si manis memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa besarnya cinta namja tampan itu padanya. Kecupan lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan kecil.

"Mhh…" ia mengepalkan tangannya saat merasa lidah anak semata wayangnya itu menyusuri lipatan bibirnya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, memberi akses masuk bagi namja tampan itu. "Eungh… H-Haehh…"

Namja tampan itu membalik tubuh mungil sang umma untuk menghadap tubuh kekarnya, ditekan tengkuknya guna memperdalam ciumannya. Dibelitnya lidah sang umma dengan lembut, memeriksa deretan gigi rapinya, dan memagut bibir yang sudah benar-benar bengkak karena ulahnya itu.

"Khh…"

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena si tampan menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap wajah manis sang umma yang berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat betapa merahnya wajah sang umma.

"Gomawo untuk morning kissnya, umma…"

:

:

"Umma…" panggil si namja tampan, atau mungkin lebih nyaman kita panggil Donghae saja.

"Ne, Hae…?" sementara sang umma, Yesung, menoleh ke arahnya.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini ia sedang menonton tv dengan Yesung yang duduk dipangkuannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, umma…" dikecupnya pipi sang umma lembut. "… Di setiap helaan napasku. Di setiap detak jantungku. Bahkan di setiap pagi aku membuka mata, ataupun saat malam aku menutup mata…"

"… Aku selalu mencintaimu…"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Donghae selalu menyatakan perasaannya. Di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

… Seakan ia takut, kesempatan itu akan hilang suatu saat nanti.

"… Umma juga… Hae…" Donghae tersenyum hangat, dan mulai memajukan wajahnya untuk mencicipi bibir sang umma lagi.

Mereka ibu dan anak.

… Tapi semuanya begitu rumit. Yesung bahkan sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Seperti sudah sebuah tradisi Donghae akan menciumnya saat pagi, dan kapanpun yang namja tampan itu inginkan. Tapi Donghae tidak menyalahi aturannya. Ia tidak menyetubuhi ummanya. Seingin apapun dirinya. Dia berjanji, akan menjaga Yesung, dan tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ciuman.

Dia tidak akan menyentuh ummanya terlalu jauh. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti appanya yang telah melukai sang umma.

Dia berjanji akan menunggu Yesung menerima perasaannya sepenuhnya. Secara utuh. Dan melupakan sang mantan appa yang entah apa kabarnya.

Kapanpun. Dia akan selalu menunggu.

… Tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa…

… Banyak yang terluka di sini…

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile…<p>

Di sebuah gedung besar, nampak seorang namja tampan yang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Apa anda ingin kopi, sajangnim?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik di depannya.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Tiffanysshi. Kau bisa keluar sekarang," tolaknya datar tanpa menatap Tiffany sama sekali.

Yeoja bernama Tiffany itu menggigit bibirnya. "… Sajangnim…"

Siwon –nama namja tampan itu– tetap diam, tidak menggubris yeoja yang dulunya pernah ia ajak ke rumah untuk melukai Yesung. Siwon malah sibuk menandatangani beberapa kertas.

"S-saya menyukai anda…!" ucap Tiffany setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

Gerakan Siwon terhenti. Ia diam sejenak, membuat yeoja bernama Tiffany itu menggigit bibirnya resah. Siwon berdiri dari kursi kantornya, melangkah kearah Tiffany tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Oh ya?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap Tiffany dalam. "… Aku tidak menyukaimu. Yang dulu itu, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

DEG

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, Tiffanysshi. Kau kupecat."

Brak

Drap drap drap

Siwon tetap memasang wajah datarnya meski yeoja cantik bernama Tiffany itu berlari keluar kantornya dengan setengah terisak.

"Memecat sekretarismu lagi, Siwon ah?" seorang namja tampan sayang memiliki sorot mata dingin, melangkah memasuki kantor Siwon, CEO Choi Corp.

Siwon meliriknya dingin. "Bukan urusanmu." Ia kembali melangkah menuju kursinya, dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursinya yang kelihatan mahal.

Siwon menghela napas, membuka laci mejanya, dan menatap sebuah pigura foto yang tergeletak di sana.

… Foto keluarga kecilnya dulu.

Tatapan Siwon menyendu. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Heechul, tapi Heechul malah mendatanginya, dan memukulnya sampai babak belur dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI!"_

Bahkan Siwon masih mengingat jelas suara Heechul saat itu. begitu dingin dan penuh penekanan. Setelah kejadian itu, Siwon benar-benar telah kehilangan jejak istrinya.

'… Aku mencintaimu, Yesung ah… maafkan aku… tolong kembalilah padaku… beri aku kesempatan, sekali lagi… aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…' Siwon merasa sangat bodoh karena baru menyadarinya saat Yesung telah tidak di sisinya lagi.

Siwon menyesal. Apa itu cukup untuk membawa Yesung kembali padanya…?

"…" Siwon tak menyadari namja tampan di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu. "Kau tahu Siwon ah," Siwon meliriknya. "Aku sering melihatmu memandang sedih isi lacimu. Memang apa isinya? Apa sesuatu yang begitu menyedihkan?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada mengejek.

Siwon menutup laci mejanya kasar, dan membalas tatapan namja di depannya tak kalah dingin. "… Bukan urusanmu, Kibumsshi."

:

:

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"U-umma…? Siapa mereka…?" tanya Donghae kecil takut. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada sang umma. Sementara sang umma, Yesung berusaha menghindari dua namja asing di depannya dengan cara melangkah mundur.<p>

Duk

Yesung menggigit bibirnya saat punggungnya beradu dengan dinding beton di belakangnya. Dia terjebak.

"J-jangan mendekat!" bentaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, berusaha melindunginya dari tatapan menjijikkan dua namja di depannya.

"Ayolah manis~! Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit~!"

Yesung terbelalak. "A-ANI! PERGI!" pekiknya histeris. "T-TEUKIE HYUUNG! TOLOONG!"

"Ck, diamlah, manis!" salah seorang namja asing itu merampas Donghae dari gendongan Yesung. Yesung membelalak, apalagi namja asing lain langsung mengunci pergerakannya. "HAE!"

Donghae berontak. "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN HAE! UMMAA!" pekiknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya penuh semangat. Sayang sekali tenaganya memang jauh lebih lemah dibanding namja asing yang menahannya ini atau mungkin lebih nyaman kita panggil namja 2.

"Hmm, meski kau sudah memiliki anak, tapi tubuhmu masih seindah ini, maniis~!" sementara namja yang tengah menahan Yesung ini bisa kita panggil namja 1. (Readerdeul: sounds familiar…)

Obsidian Yesung membulat, karena dalam sekejap mata, kemeja yang dipakainya telah dikoyak paksa. "T-tolong jangan…!" suaranya bergetar.

"Ah, masa kami harus melepas namja semanis dirimu…" namja 1 menjilat pipi chubby Yesung dengan seduktif. Yesung memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, jangan lupakan air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua sarang obsidiannya. Ini menjijikkan! Yesung benci diperlakukan seperti ini! Dia masih punya harga diri!

"Tubuhmu sudah penuh kissmarks begini… apa suamimu yang melakukannya~?"

DEG

Air mata mulai meluncur turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Ah… dia ingat… harga dirinya telah direnggut paksa oleh suami yang sangat dicintainya, Choi Siwon.

"… Hiks…"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Amarah langsung menguasai dirinya melihat ummanya menangis begitu. "UMMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, AHJUSSI MESUM! LEPASKAN UMMA!" bentaknya marah. "LEPASKAN UMM-"

PLAK

"Kau terlalu berisik, bocah!"

BUAKH

BRUGH

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat melihat tubuh anak semata wayangnya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang yang mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. "H-Hae…!"

"Umm… a…! Jang… an… takut…! Hae akan… menyelamatkan… umm… a…" Donghae berusaha bangkit. "AH!" namun tubuh mungilnya kembali menghantam bumi saat kaki namja 2 di belakangnya menindih punggungnya. "… Kh…"

Yesung menggeleng. "ANI! Jangan sakiti dia… jebal…!" pinta Yesung setengah terisak. Dia terluka melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~! Kau harus menurut~!" namja 1 mulai melumat bibir menggairahkan Yesung, sementara sebelah tangannya bermain-main di perut rata Yesung. sementara namja yang tadi menganiyaya Donghae alias namja 2 ikut bergabung.

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Tapi dia tidak ingin namja-namja asing ini melukai Donghae. "M-mphh…!"

"Umm… a…" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. 'Hae lemah…! Hae sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi umma…!'

… Apa jika dia kuat, semuanya akan berbeda…?

'Hae harus… melindungi umma…!'

Perlahan Donghae berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, obsidiannya menatap tajam dua namja yang tengah memperkosa umma kesayangannya itu. Dengan cepat ia melompat ke kaki salah seorang namja, dan meninju 'anu'nya sekuat mungkin.

"ARRGHHH!"

Donghae beralih melompat ke namja lain, dan meremas 'bola' milik namja asing itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

"AWWW!"

Dan kembali terdengarlah jeritan menyakitkan dari para namja asing. Melihat celah untuk lari, Donghae segera menarik tangan ummanya. "Umma! Ayo lari!"

Namun belum sempat Donghae mengajak ummanya berlari jauh, sebuah cengkraman di lengan ummanya telah menghentikannya.

"BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

BUAKH!

"HAE!"

Donghae meringis karena punggungnya menabrak dinding beton di belakangnya. "Uuh…!" ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi. Dia ingin kuat. Dan menangis hanya untuk namja lemah seperti ummanya. Dia namja kuat yang harus melindungi namja lemah seperti ummanya! Dia tidak mau jadi namja lemah yang dengan mudahnya menangis!

Baru saja namja 2 akan kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Donghae, ia telah terlebih dahulu ditendang oleh seorang namja asing lain.

"ARGH!"

"Lepaskan dia." Namja tampan itu menatap dingin namja yang memegang lengan Yesung, alias namja 1.

Namja 1 mengernyit. "Kau sadar, ini dua lawan satu loh. Kau pikir bisa mengalahkan kami?" tanyanya remeh sambil melirik tubuh si namja tampan yang tidak terlalu berotot.

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan smirknya. "Majulah."

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENENDANGKU!" namja tampan itu menghindari tinju dari namja 2 yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali tubuhnya. Dan dalam satu gerakan, tubuh kekar namja 2 telah dibanting dengan keras ke tanah.

"ARGHH!"

"Sial!" namja 1 melepas pegangannya pada lengan Yesung, dan berlari mendekati namja tampan yang tetap berwajah tenang itu.

Yesung buru-buru mendekati Donghae. "Hae…! Gwenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir. Diusapnya bibir Donghae yang berdarah.

"Eungh~… ummaa~…" panggil Donghae manja. "Appoooyoooo~…"

Yesung semakin panik. "H-Haee…! Mana? Mana yang sakit? Biar umma obati!" diusapnya pipi Donghae lembut.

"Di sini!" Donghae menunjuk bibirnya yang telah dalam posisi dimonyongkan. "Ciuuum~!"

Yesung terbelalak, namun sebuah senyum langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Dasar anak nakal! Kau hampir membuat umma serangan jantung!" marahnya, namun ia tetap mengecup bibir Donghae sekilas.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Gomawo, ummaa~!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Yesung manja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung menoleh dan mendapati dua namja asing yang nyaris memperkosanya tadi telah tergeletak di tanah. Pingsan.

"A-ah, ne… kamsahamnida telah menolong saya!" Yesung menggendong Donghae dan membungkuk sedikit. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ia melepas jaket hoodienya, dan menyodorkannya pada Yesung.

"Em?" Yesung menerima jaket hoodie itu dengan tampang babbo.#Author dikejar Clouds

"Pakailah, tubuhmu penuh dengan kissmark."

PESH~

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah. Ia buru-buru memakai jaket hoodie pemberian namja tampan itu. Sementara itu, ia tak menyadari si namja tampan yang memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"… Manis…"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh? Mian, apa anda bicara sesuatu?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng kaget. "A-aniya. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa." Kilahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

ZIIINGG…

Namja tampan itu mengernyit saat merasakan deathglare yang tertuju padanya. Ia melirik bocah kecil di gendongan Yesung. Bocah itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Apa-katamu-tadi?'. Sepertinya dia mendengar gumaman 'manis'nya tadi.

"Umm, mianhamnida jika merepotkan tuan!" Yesung kembali membungkuk. "Ayo Hae, kita harus ke klinik!" ia melirik Donghae yang terluka cukup parah. Donghae hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Yesung erat.

"Biar saya antar." Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat.

Donghae sontak menggeleng protes.

Yesung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah senang. "Jinjja? Kamsahamnida!" ia tersenyum manis. "Ah, maaf karena kurang sopan. Kim Yesung imnida," ia tidak memakai marga Choi lagi, bukan? "Dan ini-"

"Kim Donghae imnida! Suami Kim Yesung dimasa depan! One and only! Jadi jangan berharap bisa memilikinya, tuan asing!" celoteh Donghae sambil memeluk ummanya posesif dan menatap namja tampan di depannya ini dengan pandangan intimidasi.

Pletak

"Aw! Ummaaa!" rajuk Donghae karena Yesung menaboknya. "Kau tidak sopan, Hae!" tegur Yesung kesal. Ia kembali menatap namja tampan di depannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. "Bisa saya tahu nama anda siapa?" tanyanya ramah.

Namja tampan itu tetap diam. Masih menatap Yesung tak berkedip. Yesung mengernyit. "Tuan?" ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja tampan itu bermaksud menyadarkannya. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil.

"A-ah, ne." ia tersenyum hangat. "… Kim Kibum imnida."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>BUAKH<p>

BUAKH

"Hhh…" Donghae menahan samsak/karung pasir yang digunakannya melatih tinjunya. Ia mengusap keringat yang nampak di pelipisnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu belajar tinju, Hae ah? Untuk melindungi ummamu?" Donghae melirik Leo, sahabatnya di tempat latihan tinju ini. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah datar, dan mulai bersiap-siap meninju samsak yang tergantung di depannya.

"Hmm… alasan yang bagus." Puji Leo. "Tapi aku heran. Kenapa kau hanya mencium ummamu itu? Kau lihat tubuhnya? Tubuhnya benar-benar ramping seperti yeoja! Belum lagi kulit putih susunya!"

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan namja manis sepertinya~! Mencium bibir merah merekahnya~! Dan mengocok junior mungilnya~! Belum lagi hole ketatnya! Ahh, rasanya pasti sangat nik-"

"Jangan berani mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Donghae menatap Leo tajam sambil mencengkram kerah kaos namja berambut blonde itu. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung jaripun."

Leo memutar caramelnya bosan. "Aku tahu itu, Hae ah. Aku tidak mungkin menyentuh ummamu." Cengkraman di kerahnya mulai mengendur. "Aku hanya heran. Kau bilang kau mencintai ummamu itu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Kau harus menegaskan perasaanmu pada ummamu dong!" nasihatnya bijak.

Donghae berdecih sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada samsak di depannya. "… Aku belum menikahi umma. Jadi aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

Leo adalah sahabat yang sangat dipercayainya, jadi dia memberitahu soal hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang umma. Dan sampai sekarang, Leo tidak pernah membocorkannya. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang lain mengira Yesung dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih.

BUGH

"… Aku akan menunggu sampai umma membalas perasaanku sepenuhnya, dan melupakan namja brengsek itu."

BUGH

"Walau itu berarti menunggu selamanya."

BUAKH

Brugh

Donghae menatap datar samsak yang telah robek dan jatuh berceceran di lantai karena terkena tinjunya. Napasnya tersengal, tapi sebuah rasa puas memenuhi hatinya.

"… Aku tidak akan menyakiti umma. Karena aku–" ia menatap Leo tajam.

"–Bukan namja brengsek itu."

:::

Di sebuah bangunan megah, nampak seorang namja manis yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku notesnya.

"Tuan Yesung, apa yang harus dilakukan dengan stok mati di gudang?"

Namja manis bernama Yesung itu menoleh ke arah karyawan muda yang menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Ada berapa banyak?"

"Sekitar 500 lebih." Jawab karyawan itu setelah berpikir sejenak.

Yesung mengangguk. "Sisihkan, kita akan menjualnya dalam pengumpulan biaya amal untuk anak-anak panti asuhan."

"Baik, tuan!" karyawan itu membungkuk sejenak lalu berbalik, dan menutup pintu kantor Yesung setelah sebelumnya berjalan keluar.

"Hhh…" Yesung memejamkan matanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. 'Wonnie… kau sedang apa sekarang…?' pikiran itu kembali menghantuinya. Sudah 13 tahun berlalu, tapi dia sama sekali belum bisa melupakan Siwon, mantan suaminya.

… Dia sudah terlalu mencintai Siwon.

Bahkan dia sudah berusaha menatap kehidupan barunya dengan menjadi manager di butik ummanya yang bercabang di Ontario Kanada, kota yang ditinggalinya kini. Sementara Donghae telah menjadi model terkenal yang sangat digilai para remaja, dan tentu saja Donghae menggunakan nama samaran, Aiden Lee.

Dulu Yesung dan Donghae tinggal bersama Heechul di Perancis selama kurang lebih 10 tahun. Dia pindah ke Kanada setelah berunding dengan ummanya. Yesung tidak menyukai Paris karena terlalu banyak yang mengenalnya, lagipula kehidupan di sana terlalu glamor untuk Yesung.

… Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Berusaha melupakan Choi Siwon. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "… Hhh… aku harap… aku bisa memutar waktu, Wonnie…" sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibir cherrynya. Entah sudah berapa kali nama itu muncul di benaknya. "Setidaknya dengan begitu, aku bisa mencegah diriku sendiri agar tidak menikahimu…"

Dan liquid bening itu kembali meluncur tanpa bisa ia cegah. "… Hiks… Wonnie… aku merindukanmu…"

"… Sangat…!"

Krieet

"Umma?"

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang menatapnya dengan obsidian membulat. "H-Hae…! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

Donghae diam. Tetap diposisinya menatap sang umma ambigu.

"Hae?"

"Umma masih mencintai namja itu…?" lirih Donghae, namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Yesung. Dan Yesung berani bersumpah, suara Donghae terdengar sangat menyedihkan, seakan kecewa akan sesuatu.

Yesung menunduk. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong didepan Donghae. Seakan tanpa ia jawabpun, Donghae telah tahu isi pikirannya. "… Ya…"

Donghae menarik napas berat. Ia melangkah menghampiri sang umma yang masih duduk di kursinya. "… Uljimma, umma…" ia meraih dagu Yesung, menatap dalam obsidian itu. "… Hae di sini, umma. Hae di sini, dan tidak pernah pergi."

Yesung menatapnya dengan sorot yang mengandung begitu banyak penderitaan dan kesedihan.

… Dan Donghae tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Yesung, mengangkatnya, dan meletakannya di meja kayu yang biasa sang umma pakai untuk menumpuk kertas-kertas statistik penjualan butik. Dipeluknya sang umma erat, sehingga menyisakan jarak yang sangat sempit antara wajah keduanya. Bahkan Yesung dapat merasakan napas mint Donghae yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Hae bersungguh-sungguh, umma…" Donghae tersenyum hangat. "Hae akan selalu ada untuk umma…" ia memajukan wajahnya perlahan, membuat Yesung lagi-lagi menutup kedua sarang obsidiannya.

"… Jadi tolong lupakan namja itu…"

Chu~

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar kecupan tanpa nafsu. Hanya ingin menunjukkan, betapa tulusnya cinta yang dirasakan Donghae pada sang umma.

Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil ummanya tanpa melepas ciuman lembut diantara keduanya. Ia menyayangi ummanya… sangat menyayanginya…

Rasa sayang itu perlahan berubah menjadi cinta.

… Dan rasa cinta itupun mulai berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki.

Donghae menginginkan ummanya. Segalanya dari ummanya. Ia ingin memiliki ummanya sepenuhnya. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"H-Hae…"

Tapi dia tahu.

… Ummanya tidak pernah membalas perasaannya.

:::

-Mid Autumn Café…

"Kau masih membiarkannya menciummu, Yesung ah?"

Yesung diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shindong –sahabatnya. Sama seperti Leo, Shindong telah mengetahui fakta tentang Yesung dan Donghae. Dan dia berjanji untuk tutup mulut.

Shindong menatapnya sedih. "Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Yesung ah. Kau memberinya harapan." Ia meneguk kopinya sedikit. Ia lalu kembali menatap Yesung. "Jika kau begini terus, Donghae akan semakin terluka. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, jangan buat dia berharap jika kau memang tidak mencintainya."

Yesung diam, tetap mengaduk cream soupnya dengan tidak niat. "… Aku tahu itu, Shindong ah…" ia menatap caramel Shindong dengan tatapan lelah. "… Tapi… aku tidak ingin dia kecewa…"

Shindong menghela napas. "Lalu kau pikir… dia tidak akan kecewa jika kau membiarkannya mencintaimu yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya, melainkan masih memikirkan namja dari masa lalumu itu…?" tanya Shindong tepat sasaran.

Yesung menunduk. Tersenyum miris.

"… Aku tidak tahu harus apa, Shindong ah…"

"Putuskan dengan tegas. Apa kau akan menerima cinta Donghae –walau itu memang salah, atau masih mau hidup dibawah bayang-bayang mantan suamimu itu."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shindong dengan tatapan kosong. "… Aku…"

* * *

><p>-YeHae's House…<p>

"Umma…?"

"Ne, Hae…?" sahut Yesung sambil menyamankan dirinya yang kini tengah dipeluk Donghae. Jangan heran, sudah kebiasaan tiap malam Donghae akan tidur bersama Yesung. Tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak melakukan itu kok. Donghae memegang teguh janjinya.

"… Tubuhmu sangat mungil, umma…" Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil mengendus surai raven Yesung yang berbau buah-buahan. "Kau sangat pas dalam pelukanku…"

Yesung mendongak sedikit, menatap obsidian Donghae. "…" ia hanya diam, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti.

Donghae tetap tersenyum walau ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan ummanya kini. Ia meraih tangan mungil ummanya, dan mengecup jemarinya satu persatu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari obsidian indah Yesung.

Tatapan Yesung berubah miris. "… Apa yang akan kau lakukan… jika aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Hae…?" tanyanya lirih.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mencium jemari mungil sang umma dengan lembut. "Hae akan tetap mencintai umma. Tetap berada di sisi umma, sampai Hae bisa melihat senyum bahagia umma lagi." Ia membuka matanya, menabrakkan obsidian teduhnya pada obsidian indah sang umma. "Hae tidak peduli berapa lama, Hae akan tetap ada untuk umma sampai saat itu tiba…"

Dia tidak sedang menggombal ataupun merayu. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Yesung tahu itu. Dan ia merasa seakan ada sebilah belati yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit… dan air mata itu kembali turun. Sudah 13 tahun ini Donghae selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati, tapi dia tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Yesung.

"_Jangan buat dia berharap jika kau memang tidak mencintainya._"

Yesung kembali memikirkan perkataan Shindong padanya tadi sore.

… Pernakah ia mengatakan… ia juga mencintai Donghae…? Selama ini, dia hanya berkata 'Nado'… tapi tidak menyatakan langsung pada Donghae. Namun Donghae selalu menerimanya dengan sabar.

Bukankah dia telah gagal sebagai seorang umma…?

"Umma…? Uljimma… jangan menangis…" Donghae mencium sudut mata Yesung, berusaha menghalau air mata yang masih mengalir itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu semakin erat. Mengecupi wajah manis itu berulang kali dengan lembut. "Hae akan selalu menjaga umma…"

Yesung merasa semakin tersiksa dengan perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya.

Donghae berbeda dengan Siwon. Donghae sangat lembut padanya… memperlakukannya dengan baik… menyayanginya sepenuh hati…

… Apa dia mulai mencintai Donghae dengan segala kelembutannya…?

Perlahan kedua baby hand Yesung terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Donghae. Ia menatap obsidian itu dalam. Ingin meyakinkan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Umma?"

Yesung memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir tipis Donghae dengan lembut. Itu hanya berjalan sebentar, karena Yesung kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. "… Selamat malam, Hae…" ia memejamkan matanya, dan meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat Donghae.

Donghae terdiam. Masih mencerna yang baru saja terjadi. Yesung… menciumnya…? Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Apakah ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki Yesung…?

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan senyum bahagia, tanpa tahu setetes liquid bening kembali meluncur turun dari sarang obsidian yang telah tertutup itu.

'… Mian, Wonnie…'

'… Mian, Hae…'

'… Jeongmal mianhae…'

…

DEG

Siwon memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Kedua dark chocolatenya membelalak. Apa itu tadi…? Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk…

"Sajangnim… gwenchanayo…?" seorang yeoja cantik di depannya menatapnya prihatin. Namanya Jung Jessica, sekretaris baru Choi Siwon. Dan pastinya yeoja ini juga pernah menjadi 'alat' untuk Choi Siwon. Tapi sepertinya Siwon telah benar-benar lupa.

Siwon tetap diam. Tatapannya menyendu. 'Yesung… apa kau baik-baik saja…?'

* * *

><p>-The Next Day…<p>

Matahari mulai menyingsing, mengusir sang rembulan. Para bintangpun mulai lenyap, tergantikan oleh awan putih yang tergantung di birunya langit pagi.

Nampak seorang namja manis yang masih asyik mendengkur dalam pelukan seorang namja tampan yang tetap dengan setianya memperhatikan wajah manisnya.

Namja tampan itu bernama Kim Donghae. Sementara namja manis yang berada didekapannya ini, adalah ummanya sendiri, Kim Yesung. '… Kau begitu berharga untukku, umma…' dikecupnya dahi Yesung lembut. 'Salahkah jika aku ingin memilikimu…? Memilikimu seutuhnya…'

Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah manusia biasa. Tentu saja dia sering tergoda melihat Yesung, apalagi saat ummanya itu selesai mandi. Yesung memang punya kebiasaan buruk keluar kamar mandi telanjang bulat karena lupa mengambil handuk. Dan Donghae merasa begitu tersiksa karena harus menahan nafsunya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau menjadi seperti Siwon, 'mantan' appanya. Dia tidak mau menyetubuhi Yesung dengan paksa.

Jadi dia menunggu. Selama apapun itu. dia yakin, suatu saat nanti, Yesung pasti bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Eunghh~…" kedua sarang obsidian itu mulat terbuka, tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. "Selamat pagi, umma…"

Pemilik obsidian indah itu mendongak, dan balas tersenyum manis. "Pagi juga, Hae…"

Donghae mencium dahi Yesung sekilas. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, umma?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Em, kurasa begitu. Terima kasih telah memelukku semalaman, Hae…" dan kedua sarang obsidian itu berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang bulat sabit tatkala sang pemilik tersenyum lebar.

Donghae mengangguk. "Gwenchana umma, Hae senang melakukannya."

"**Enghh…! Wonnie…! Hiks…! W-Wonniee…!"**

"**Gwenchana umma… Hae di sini… uljimma…"**

Donghae kembali mengingat kejadian di mana Yesung sering kali mengigaukan nama Siwon dalam tidurnya. Dan yang bisa menenangkannya hanya pelukan hangat Donghae.

Ia merasa begitu sakit saat sang umma menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Siwon. '… Aku harap kau akan mencoba membuka hatimu untukku, umma…'

Chu~

Donghae mengecup bibir Yesung lembut. Yesung memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya meremas kerah piyama Donghae. "Mh…" Yesung mulai membalas lumatan lembut Donghae. Dua namja itu saling memagut, dengan lembut, dan tanpa nafsu sama sekali.

Donghae menjilat bibir Yesung perlahan, Yesung yang mengerti, langsung membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Donghae menyelusupkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor gua hangat ummanya. Lidahnya membelit lidah sang umma dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Umgh…! Eng, H-Haeh…!"

Donghae menahan tangan Yesung di kedua sisi kepala sang umma, dan menindih tubuh mungil Yesung bermaksud memperdalam ciumannya. Tanpa sengaja, miliknya bergesekkan dengan milik Yesung.

"A-ah!" kedua obsidian Yesung membulat saat merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian bawahnya. "Hmphh…! Haeh…!"

Donghae melepas ciumannya, menatap wajah ummanya yang telah memerah dengan napas tersengal. "Umma… Hae mencintai umma…" ia mulai mencium leher putih Yesung, hanya mengecup tanpa menggigit atau apapun juga. Yesung belum menjadi miliknya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Dia belum siap untuk ini. "Kh…!"

Donghae tersenyum miris saat merasa tubuh ummanya bergetar hebat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Yesung. "Mianhae, umma…" dikecupnya bibir Yesung sekilas. "Hae akan menunggu sampai umma membalas perasaan Hae…"

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, menatap kedua obsidian teduh Donghae.

… Yesung tahu Donghae terluka.

"Hae-"

Kriing~

You're like a queen and beautiful~

Kriing~

Donghae meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia mengernyit. "Dari manager…" lapornya, dan hanya mendapati wajah polos Yesung sebagai jawaban. Donghae tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Yesung. dikecupnya dahi Yesung lembut sebelum menekan tombol answer, dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Ne, hyung…"

"…"

Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat. "Mwo…?!"

"…"

"T-tapi…"

"…"

"… Baik, hyung… aku mengerti." Donghae mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkannya lagi ke atas nakas sambil menangkup wajah Yesung dibawahnya. Diciumnya wajah sang umma dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Yesung tahu dari raut wajahnya, Donghae sedang gelisah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hae?" tanya Yesung cemas.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap obsidian Yesung dengan tatapan miris. "Hae ada job, umma. Untuk Fashion Show musim panas…"

Yesung mengernyit. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

Donghae menggeleng. "… Shownya di luar negeri…"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Donghae selalu memintanya ikut di setiap shownya, terutama kalau fashion show yang diikutinya digelar di luar negeri. "… Di mana…?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"… Seoul, Korea Selatan."

:::

Cinta datang karena terbiasa.

Itu bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata, 'kan?

Perlahan, rasa itu mulai muncul.

Mengabaikan fakta-fakta bahwa rasa itu muncul dalam hubungan yang tabu.

… Tapi, ia tidak perduli.

Cinta memang buta, bukan…?

TBC

Ini nih, fic yang paling cepat Ucchan selesain. UCCHAN SUKA HAESUNG INCEST!*teriak dengan wajah maniak*/plak/ apa pair utamanya harus Ucchan ganti~?/digampar Wondad/ huhuhu, they just so precious…TwT" Ucchan akhirnya ngambil sekitar 13 tahun kemudian~!XD

7jib~ 7jib~ kenapa yemma nggak ada disitu~?*banting Sooman*/plak

Nah, ngomong apa lagi nih? Oh ya, UCCHAN LULUS! YAY YAY! Tapi selesai pemberitahuan kelulusan, bukannya ngetik FF, Ucchan malah malas-malasan dirumah./plak/ WB, WB, WB… kenapa dirimu harus eksis sih?*nyari kambing hitam*

Ehem, mian Ucchan belum bisa jawab review! Baru sempat ketik review Silent Night series sama Angel Who Lost His Wing! Waktu Ucchan mepet banget, n itu kakak spupu udah bercuap-cuap nyuruh Ucchan berhentiT.T"

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review yang masuk~! N Ucchan sangat senang! Gomawo ne, udah repot-repot! Ucchan akan semakin berbenah!^w^v

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?


	6. FATE

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 5: Fate

* * *

><p>RATED: T (masih menunggu waktu yang tepat-_-)<p>

* * *

><p>PAIR: WonSungHaeSung/KiSung/KyuSung~?*Evil smirk* (Wondad: YAK!)

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, INCEST, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>"Umma,"<p>

Yesung yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh kearah Donghae. Diberinya senyum manisnya sebagai balasan.

"… Aku ingin umma tahu. Setabu apapun perasaanku pada umma, aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku. Tak peduli apapun kata orang. Aku tetap mencintai umma."

Yesung terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Tatapannya menyendu. "… Ne. Umma mengerti, Hae…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Digenggamnya tangan mungil ummanya, dan sesekali ia mengusap pipi chubby Yesung bermaksud memberi kehangatan. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk dikursi pesawat yang akan terbang keKorea Selatan, kampung halaman mereka.

"Tidurlah umma. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita mendarat nanti." Bisik Donghae lalu mengecup lembut bibir cherry Yesung.

Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya. "… Ne." ia tersenyum manis, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Donghae disampingnya.

Donghae menatapnya. Dia tahu, ummanya sedang gelisah.

'… Aku berharap, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya, umma…'

* * *

><p>-Seoul, South Korea…<p>

Siwon menatap keluar jendela kantornya. Menatap langit siang yang sedikit mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Siwon diam. Matanya menerawang, kembali kemasa lalunya.

"_Ummaa~! Hae takut petiiir~!"_

"_Shh, tenang Hae. Umma disini. Jangan takut ne!"_

"_Umm~! Hae sayang umma~!"_

"_Nado, Hae…"_

"_Ah, Wonnie, kau mau makan apa malam ini?"_

"… _Terserah."_

"… _Baik, Wonnie…"_

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Siwon merasa benar-benar bodoh. Dia sudah sangat dingin pada Yesung. padahal dia hanya cemburu karena Donghae bisa bermanja-manja pada Yesung. tapi saat itu Siwon menepis perasaannya itu.

… Dia benar-benar menyedihkan, bukan…?

"Sajangnim," sebuah suara yeoja menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

Siwon berbalik dengan stoic facenya. "Ada apa Jessicasshi?" tanyanya datar.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Jessica itu tersenyum lebar. "Saya hanya mau memberitahu! Desainer yang akan memakai gedung lantai tiga tuan sebagai tempat fashion show musim panasnya telah datang." Jelasnya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Suruh dia masuk." Ujarnya seraya duduk dikursi kantornya.

Jessica membungkuk sedikit, lalu membuka pintu kantor Siwon. "Sungminsshi, silahkan masuk."

"Baik!" sesosok namja manis berambut blonde pun melangkah masuk kedalam kantor Siwon. "Yo, sajangnim." Sapanya sambil duduk dikursi didepan Siwon. "Gomawo karena sudah bersedia meminjamkan lantai gedungmu untuk pertunjukkan fashion showku~!"

Siwon memutar dark chocolatenya jengah. "Perilakumu begitu sopan, Sungminsshi." Katanya sarkatis.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Jangan berkata begitu Siwon aah~! Tidakkah kau rindu pada teman lamamu yang sudah tak bertemu selama hampir 17 tahun ini~?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat melas. Tapi justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Siwon. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap Sungmin datar. "Mana daftar nama model yang akan kau sewa itu?" tanyanya to the point.

Sungmin meraih map dalam tasnya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Iapun menyerahkan map itu kepada Siwon. "Model-modelku ini bukan model sembarangan! Mereka kuambil dari 8 negara berbeda~!"

Siwon membuka map itu, lalu mulai membaca sekilas biodata model yang tertera tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah berkoar-koar. Sungmin cemberut. "Yak. Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini sih! Mana Choi Siwon yang kukenal dulu!?" tuntutnya kesal.

Siwon meliriknya. "Siwon yang itu sudah mati." Ia lalu kembali mencurahkan konsentrasinya untuk melihat biodata para model.

Dark chocolatenya tiba-tiba membulat. "… Ini…"

Sungmin mengernyit. "Wae?"

"Aiden Lee…" gumam Siwon. "… Siapa dia sebenarnya…?"

Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Hm, matamu bagus juga. Dia model yang sangat terkenal dikanada bahkan dunia saat ini~! Dia berulangkali mengikuti pegelaran fashion show terkenal dikota-kota mode dunia~!" jelas Sungmin. "Tapi kehidupan pribadinya benar-benar tertutup. Informasi mengenai orang tua, tempat asalnya, maupun nama aslinya tidak kuketahui."

"…" Siwon diam. Menatap foto namja tampan bersurai dark brown ditangannya. Ini… Donghae, 'kan…?

"Ah, aku hanya tahu tanggal lahirnya saja. Hmm…" alis Sungmin bertaut sejenak, tanda ia tengah berpikir. "Ah ya. Tanggal lahirnya 15 Oktober."

DEG

"…"

* * *

><p>-Incheon's Airport…<p>

"Umma, sudah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, 'kan?" tanya Donghae sambil meraih tasnya dan tas Yesung. Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Kajja," Donghae menyelempangkan tasnya dan menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung erat, lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Yesung menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan ambigu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat bandara ini. Sudah sekitar… 13 tahun…? Jujur Yesung senang datang keSeoul. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Hyukjae. Hyukjae sekarang pasti sudah besar.

Tapi raut wajah Yesung sedikit berubah. Disini juga ada Siwon… dan Yesung tahu itu alasan utama Donghae selalu melarangnya pulang keKorea Selatan. Tapi dengan alasan profesionalitas, akhirnya Donghae harus rela menerima job yang sudah disetujui managernya itu. Dan karena tak mau meninggalkan ummanya yang manis ini diKanada sendirian, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membawanya ikut serta.

… Dan Donghae tidak yakin itu pilihan yang tepat.

Obsidian Donghae bergerak-gerak resah. Ia takut jika ada yang mengenalinya dan ummanya. Bisa saja orang itu memberitahu Siwon. Donghae takut Siwon akan merebut Yesung darinya. Yah… meski dia tahu, jikapun itu terjadi, Donghae akan melawan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menyakiti ummanya lagi.

… Dia berjanji.

"Hae… bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?" tanya Yesung karena Donghae seakan sedang menyeretnya sekarang.

Donghae tersadar. Ia menoleh dengan wajah menyesal. "Mian umma, Hae melamun tadi." Dikecupnya pipi Yesung sekilas. "Kajja, manager Hae sudah menunggu dihotel." Donghae lalu menarik Yesung dengan lebih lembut. Tak mau ummanya terluka karena kekasarannya.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Ne, Hae."

…

Caramelnya menatap namja manis yang kini tengah ditarik keluar bandara. Matanya tak salah 'kan…? Itu benar-benar…

"Yesungie hyung…?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Namja yang selalu dicintainya kini berada tepat didepan matanya. Namja yang seakan menghilang dari kehidupannya selama 13 tahun lebih.

… Yesungie hyungnya…

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sang sahabat yang menatapnya bingung. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ani. Nan gwenchana, Changmin ah."

-Sapphire ELF Hotel Loby…

"Selamat datang dihotel Sapphire Elf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang meja resepsionis di loby hotel tersebut.

Donghae mengangguk sambil menarik Yesung agar berada diantara kedua lengannya. Seakan takut Yesung akan berkeliaran jika tidak ia jaga. "Aiden Lee imnida. Saya model dari RITZ SM. Saya dikontrak oleh Lee Sungminsshi. Dimana saya bisa menemukan kamar hotel saya?"

Resepsionis itu mengangguk paham. "Kunci kamar anda dipegang oleh Sungminsshi. Kamar Lee Sungminsshi ada dikamar nomor 301." Jelasnya sambil menunjukkan arah lift.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas, lalu menggandeng Yesung menuju lift tersebut. Ia masuk kedalam lift, lalu menurunkan tas miliknya dan Yesung dilantai lift. Cukup melelahkan juga membawa bawaannya dan Yesung yang meski tidak terlalu banyak tapi tetap terasa berat.

Yesung menatapnya cemas. "Gwenchanayo, Hae…?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pelan pipi Donghae. Dia merasa bersalah karena Donghaelah yang harus membawa bawaannya. Ugh~ kalau begini Yesung jadi sedih sendiri. Dia namja, seharusnya dia bisa membawa barang-barangnya sendiri. Tapi Donghaelah yang selalu membawa barang-barangnya. Menolakpun tak berguna, karena Donghae sangat keras kepala. "Umma bisa membawanya sendiri…" Yesung kembali mencoba merayu Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng. "Ani, umma! Nan gwenchana! Hae akan membawanya sampai ruangan Sungminsshi." ia mengecup pipi Yesung kilat. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan beberapa pengguna lift lain.

Ini cintanya bersama ummanya. Kenapa mereka harus sibuk?

:

:

-Sungmin's Room…

"Aigoo~! Kau manis sekali~! Berapa umurmu nak~?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas.

"Emm… 35 tahun, Sungminsshi…"

"MWO?! LEBIH TUA DARIKU?!"

Donghae menepis tangan Sungmin kesal, dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang umma. Sisi posesifnya muncul. "Jangan sentuh dia Sungminsshi. Dia milikku." Ujarnya dingin.

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku 'kan hanya menanyakan umurnya. Kau sungguh tak sopan! Padahal kau jauh lebih muda dariku!" sebuah poutan imut terpasang diwajah manisnya. "Ah, dan aku tidak menyangka umurmu setua itu, Yesungsshi! kau tampak seperti anak umur 14 tahun-an!" ucap Sungmin heboh.

"Gwenchana? Dia tidak menyakitimu, 'kan?" Donghae tidak memperdulikan Sungmin. Dia malah mengelus surai Yesung khawatir. Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum manis sebagai balasan.

Sungmin memutar chocolatenya jengah. "Baiklah, Lee Donghaesshi! Sudahi dulu lovey-doveynya!" ia menarik Yesung paksa, lalu mendudukkannya diranjang kamar. Donghae mendelik. "Kita kembali berbicara bisnis~!" Sungmin tersenyum misterius. "Sekitar tiga hari lagi aku akan menggelar fashion showku. Aku akan memberitahu soal pakaian yang akan kau pakai besok!"

Donghae mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Sungmin memberi smirknya pada Donghae. "Karenaa~… direktur mall yang akan kusewa ingin bertemu dengan para model nanti malam~!"

Donghae menatapnya curiga. "Wae?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, yang pasti dia ingin mengadakan pesta penyambutan nanti malam~! Bukankah dia sangat baik~?"

Donghae memutar obsidiannya jengah. "Yah, terserah kau sajalah." Ia melangkah mendekati Yesung, dan duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat Donghae kembali membelai surai Yesung yang masih berwajah tak mengerti. "Aku sudah memesankanmu kamar, Lee Donghaesshi. Kamar nomor 206. Ini kuncinya." Sungmin melempar kunci kamar, dan ditangkap Donghae dengan sigap. "Managermu sedang keluar sebentar. Tapi katanya ia akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Hae…" panggil Yesung pelan.

Donghae menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ne, umma?"

"Tunggu! Kau panggil dia apa tadi?!"

"Umma mau sesuatu?" tanya Donghae lembut –mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Yesung mengangguk, ia menatap obsidian teduh Donghae dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Teukie hyung…"

* * *

><p>-Lee's House…<p>

Ting tong~

Yesung mengernyit saat tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah. "Annyeooongg? Teukie hyuuung!" panggil Yesung tidak terlalu keras sambil menekan bel pintu lagi. Hei, rumah Siwon tepat disamping rumah Leeteuk! Tentu sangat beresiko jika Yesung berisik. Donghae dibelakangnya menatap rumah Siwon dengan wajah waspada.

"Uhmm… apa tidak ada orang, ne…?" lirih Yesung. "Hyukkie chagiii? Kau didalam?"

Donghae mendelik. "Umma! Jangan memanggilnya chagi!"

Yesung menoleh dengan wajah polos. "Wae?"

Donghae memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dengan wajah cemberut. "Chaginya umma hanya boleh Hae! Tidak boleh yang lain! Umma 'kan, hanya milik Hae!" poutnya, kembali kediri childishnya dulu.

Yesung merona saat merasakan napas hangat Donghae menerpa tengkuknya. "H-Haee~… lepas, ada banyak orang yang melihat kit-"

"Sungie umma? Dong… hae?!"

Yesung sontak menatap keasal suara. Sebuah senyum lebar langsung mengembang diwajah manisnya. "HYUKKIE CHAGI~!" ia melepas paksa pelukan Donghae, dan menghambur kepelukan Hyukjae yang masih bertampang babbo. "Kau sudah besar~!" Yesung melepas pelukannya dengan mata berbinar. Alis Yesung bertaut saat melihat raut wajah Hyukjae. "Hyukkie chagi?"

Hyukjae tetap diam. Chocolatenya menatap lurus kearah Donghae. Donghae? Dia membuang muka dengan wajah kesal.

"Hyukkie chagi!" Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersadar. "A-ah ne! Mian Sungie umma! Heheheh~…" Hyukjae tertawa garing. "E-em… kapan umma kembali?"

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Tadi siang~! Apa kabarmu Hyukkie? Whoaa~! Kau sangat manis~!" puji Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas.

Donghae mendelik.

Hyukjae tersenyum manis. "N-ne! Aku baik-baik saja, Sungie umma!"

Yesung mengangguk paham. "Dimana Teukie hyung? Umma mau ketemu!" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"…"

"Hyukkie chagi?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung dengan senyuman miris.

"Umma dan appa sudah meninggal, Sungie umma…"

:

:

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan meninggal dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit." Jelas Hyukjae sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya dikopi susu yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Saat itu aku tinggal disini bersama saudara sepupuku, Junsu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau… umma dan appa sudah meninggal…" lirihnya.

Yesung menatap Hyukjae nanar. "Mian, Hyukkie… Sungie umma tidak tahu…" bisiknya lalu memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari samping. "Gwenchana… kau tidak sendirian, Hyukkie chagi…"

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. "N-ne… gwenchana, Sungie umma. Cerita itu sudah lama kok!" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

Yesung melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Hyukjae penuh selidik. "Jadi… selama ini kau tinggal sendirian? Apa tidak ada keluargamu yang mau mengadopsimu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung. "Ani, Joonie ahjussi pernah memintaku untuk tinggal dengan keluarganya. Tapi aku menolak." Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin tinggal sendiri untuk sekarang ini. Satu-satunya kenangan bersama umma dan appa, hanya rumah ini saja."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Selama ini Sungie umma tinggal dimana?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Eoh?" Yesung tertawa gugup. "Uhh… Sungie umma diKanada, Hyukkie chagi…"

Kedua chocolate bening Hyukjae membulat lucu. "Mwo?! Jauh sekali?!" tanyanya heboh.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. "Uhmm…"

Hyukjae mengernyit. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Akhirnya ia dan Yesung berbicara ringan mengenai beberapa hal.

… Mereka tidak pernah menyinggung Siwon dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah… masih seindah dulu." Puji Yesung tulus. Hyukjae nyengir. "Ne, aku selalu membersihkannya~!" ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

Yesung tertawa ceria. "Hahah~! Kau memang hebat, Hyukkie chagiii~!" ucap Yesung gemas sambil mencubit pipi Hyukjae. Donghae disebelahnya hanya menatap YeHyuk(?) iri sekaligus cemburu.

Tok tok

"Hyukjae ah?"

Suasana senyap seketika. Nampak wajah Yesung yang sudah benar-benar pucat. Sementara Donghae sudah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Yesung menelan salivanya susah payah. "Si… won…"

-Siwon's Side…

Namja tampan itu mengernyit karena tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah. Padahal biasanya jam segini Hyukjae sudah selesai kerja sambilan. "Hyukjae ah? Ini ahjussi! Ahjussi membawakan makanan untukmu! Hyukjae ah?" Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu rumah. Tapi tetap tak terdengar balasan.

Siwon meraih handle pintu, dan alisnya semakin mengernyit. 'Pintunya tidak terkunci…'

Cklek

"Hyukjae ah? Ahjussi masuk, ne!" Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam rumah bergaya two story itu. ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu ruang tamu.

Krieet

"Hyukjae ah, kau didal-" kedua dark chocolatenya membelalak saat maniknya bertabrakan dengan sepasang obsidian indah yang tengah membelalak juga. Keranjang buah ditangannya terjatuh sehingga membuat buah-buahan itu melompat(?) dari keranjang anyaman bambu itu dan berceceran dilantai.

"… Yesungie…?"

**TBC**

*Muncul mendadak* eehh… annyeong?^^" /dikeroyok readerdeul

MIAAN UCCHAN TELAAT! CUMA UPDATE 2 FF PULA!/plak/ aa, tapi karna baru selesai lebaran jadi… readerdeul memaafkan Ucchan kan?^-^/pletak/

Oke. Ucchan tau Ucchan telat. Sangat telat! Karna faktor ramadhan, dan juga Ucchan harus bolak-balik SMA untuk ngurusin itu MOS…TmT *gigit dompet* uang ampao Ucchan banyak banget loh~! Hohoho, seandainya Ucchan dijakarta, udah Ucchan beli itu tiket ss6 yang VVIP(?)! tapi ini… Ucchan dikota kecil yang cukup jauh dari Jakarta. Ya. benar. Ternate.-_- mana September nanti udah mulai sekolah pula…

Jadi semoga dimaafkan ne~!^^b/dihajar

Ngomong-ngomong… chapt kemarin Ucchan typo~…/plak/ n typo yang fatal banget… disini ceritanya Hae oppa itu anak angkatnya Yemma n Wondad! Bukan anak kandung! Mianne!TMT" Ucchan gak teliti pas edit. Udah mau pingsan soalnya waktu itu/alasan#dikeroyok

* * *

><p>Ucchan mau berbalas review dulu ne! gomawo untuk yang udah repot-repot review~! Ucchan suka banget baca!XD dan dari review-review itulah plot fic ini berubah-ubah-w- (author gak konsisten) hana, deul, set, YAKKK!<p>

Jy: "Yaaay~!XD/dihajar YeWon shipper/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Jy chaan~!^0^/"

cloud-alones: "Hohooh, udah Ucchan plottin kok!XD/plak/ uhuhuhu, tapi banyak juga yang minta HaeSung…TwT' akan Ucchan pikirkan nanti aja!/plak/ nah~ itu udah ketemu~!XD*tunjuk atas* gomawo reviewnya ne Alone chan~!^w^"

kimkim84: "Yoosh! Gomawo!TwT*seka ingus pake psp Kyuppa*/plak/ ne~! jadi gede juga akhirnya~!*lirik bagian bawah Hae oppa*/plak/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Kim chan! Mian lama!TwTv"

deraelf: "Yosh! Udah ketemu kok! Tapi tbc!XD/plak/ humm~! We'll see~!/dihajar Wondad/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Dera chan~!^U^b"

TrinCloudSparkyu: "Huhuu, ne akhirnya~!*kecup yemma*/plak/ ne! sebenarnya Ucchan masih bingung mau bikin bumdad kayak gimana!/plak/ tapi ayuk deh!XD(author kurang persiapan) yahhoooo~!XD ucchan lulus! Ucchan lulus!/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya Tri chan!XD mian lambat banget!TwT""

Liekyusung: "Permintaan anda, adalah perintah hamba~!*ala jin lampu*/plak/ tapi belum pasti endingnya KyuSung~!XD/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaaan~!X3"

sisil . li24: "NGGAK! LI CHAN GAK SALAH! UCCHAN YANG SALAH! MIANNE! HHUHUHUHUHU!TMT Ucchan gak teliti pas ngedit…TwT" ne~! hae is so sweet~!X3 jadi pengen HaeSung deh/plak/ semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab nanti~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Sil chan~!X3"

yesungie lover: "Yosh! Gomawo!XD n mian lama banget ini updatenya…*garuk tembok* endingnya nanti Yemma menikah dengan Ucchan/plak/ gak, becanda!XD liat aja nanti~!;3/pletak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lover chan~!^v^b"

ErmaClouds13: "UCCHAN UCCHAN UCCHAN UCCHAN!/plak/ nee~! Ucchan jadi bingung mau bikin pair utama siapa~(wondad: woi) ne! brengsek!/plak/ hhmm~ udah ada hintnya kan diatas~?XD/plak/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne Erma chan~!X3"

AuraKim: "QwQ" umm… mian ini bukan kilaaatT^T tapi udah Ucchan lanjut! Jadi Aura chan gak boleh marah!/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Aura chan~!XD"

Harpaairiry: "Yosh!XD udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Iry chaan~!X3"

KIMCLOUDS: "QwQ" mian Kim chan… Ucchan typo… harusnya Hae oppa itu hanya sebagai anak angkatnya saja…TwT" mianne! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kim chaaan!~!XD"

yeclouds: "Eh, eh, eh? Tapi disini si Bumdad seme juga loh! Masa seme x seme?/plakk/ ya, nanti pair utamanya Ucchan pikirin nanti aja!^-^9/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Ye chaan~~!"

jeremy kim84: "*tertohok* mian lama banget!TwT" um um, Ucchan gak bisa janji!/plak/ ne! mereka udah ketemu kok~!XD Hyukkie noona sama Ucchan ajah~!/dihajar/ udah Ucchan lanjut! gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chan~! YOSH! UCCHAN LULUSSSS~!X3"

rikarika: "Eeeeeehhhhhh? Kenapa banyak yang minta HaeSung ne…?-_-" yah, kita liat saja nanti Rika chan~! Siapa tau bisa berubah!*evil laugh*/digampar Wondad/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rika chaan~!^W^"

rina afrida: "Huhuu, samaTwT Ucchan pengen sekali-sekali bikin Yemma bahagia~!XD nggak tersiksa mulu-m- *lirik daddydeul*/plak/ ne… hae is a good boy…TwT*elus kepala Hae oppa*/pletak/ emang ketemu sih~! Tapi belum Ucchan pikirin kelanjutannya/plak/ MIAN INI BUKA KILAT!TMT" gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaan~!X3"

choi yewon11: "Kekekke, Ucchan suka incest-w-/plak/ nee! Yemom Cuma milik Ucchan~!/plak/ Hyukkie noona boleh sama Ucchan aja?/plak/ ah, ada Kyuppa juga tuh…'-' (tambah ribet)/plak/ YOSHH! UDAH UCCHAN LANJUT! N INI SUPER DUPER LUPER(?) TRIPLE LAMA! MIANHAE!TMT gomawo reviewnya ne, Choi chaaan~!X3"

evandini23: "Gwenchana! Yang penting udah mau review!XD akan ucchan pikirkan ne! soalnya banyak juga yang mau HaeSungTwT bahkan ada yang minta KyuSung!XD selamat! Tebakan anda tepat sasaran~!XD ucchan pengen bikin adegan Hae oppa hajar Wondad sampai babak belur:3/plak/ yosh! Gomawo!XD kya~! Dipanggil kak!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Dini chan~!^W^b"

DahsyatNyaff: "Ne! rasakan itu!/dihajar YeWon shipper/ huhuhu, Yemma sendiri juga bingung kok sama perasaannyaTwT gomawo reviewnya ne, Nya chan~!^w^b"

YY: "HuhuhuTmT' kita liat nanti aja ne/plak/ soalnya banyak juga yang mau HaeSung plus KyuSungU.U gomawo reviewnya ne, YY chan!^V^b"

shantidessia: "Jinjja?! Gomawo!XD kita sama, Shanti chan! Ucchan juga suka fic berbau incest~! Terutama kalo ada pedofilnya/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Shanti chan~!^w^"

kiss: "Hohooohoh! Disangkain aja!XD/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Kiss chan!X3"

Ye'Im Clouds: "Yaayyy! Syukurlah kalo begitu!XD uhuhuhuhuh~! Plus Ucchan dong~!/ditendang wonhae oppa/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Mianne lama banget, Im chan!TwT gomawo reviewnya, Im chan!^0^/"

Clouds1709: "Yossh!^0^/ Gomawo reviewnya ne, Clouds chan!X3"

LuhanieBaekcLoud: "Gwenchana! Yang penting udah review!XD huhuhu, iya! Ucchan juga!TwT hu-um! Tapi langsung TBC!XD/plak/ yah… semogaTwT gomawo reviewnya ne, Hanie chan~!X3"

LittleCloud'sIrizv: "Hum hum! Walau Ucchan belum tau perjanjiannya kayak gimana!/plak/ huhuhu, Ucchan suka incest kok…/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Riz chan!^W^9"

Spfly3024: "Gomawo udah ngereview dari awal ne, Fly chan!TwT ne, hanbojie nakal!/plak/ iyah…TwT biasanya kan Yemma disiksa mulu/plak/ oya?0.0 Ucchan suka incest loh!XD/pletak/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Fly chan!^0^9"

wonkyusung: "Yosh~! Akan Ucchan usahakan happy ending, tapi gak janji loh yah/plak/ udah ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Wonkyusung chaaan~!X3"

xiansung: "HAESUNG! HAESUNG! HAESUNG!/dibakar Wondad/ Xian chan terluka parah! Sini Ucchan operasi!*hampirin Xian chan dengan gergaji mesin*/plak/ yosh! Udah ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Xian chaaan~!X3"

* * *

><p>Yosh~! Udah selesai! Oke, jangan bosan-bosan review ne!^w^b<p>

WELCOME HOME, TEUKIE TEUKIE EETEUKIE~! URI ANGELIC LEADERRR~!XD artinya 7jib bakal segera dirilis dong?8D kenapa saat albumnya konsep 17+ begini yemma malah gak ada…?*gigit tisu*/plak

Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, readerdeuuuul~!X3

Yoshout~! Sudah dulu deh cuap-cuapnya!XD ucchan gak bisa janji kapan bisa update lagi! mianneTmT" WB itu memang benar-benar merenggut seluruh inspirasi Ucchan…*nangis dikolong ranjang*

Singkat kata, review please?


	7. Second Glance

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun: 34 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 6: Second Glance

* * *

><p>RATED: T (Hhh… *buang napas*plak/)

* * *

><p>PAIR: Unknown (Wondad: Woi...)<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>Semuanya sudah terlambat.<p>

Karena saat kalian bertemu lagi, hatinya sudah bukan milikmu lagi.

… Atau itulah yang aku harapkan.

:

:

Suasana masih hening.

Siwon tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari kedua obsidian kelam Yesung. begitupula sebaliknya, Yesung tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Siwon.

Namun akhirnya Donghae memecah keheningan dengan berdehem. "Umma, sudah waktunya kita pulang. Kajja," ia menggandeng Yesung, membawanya melewati Siwon.

Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Siwon menahan lengan Yesung yang satunya lagi. Donghae menatap tajam Siwon. Tapi Siwon tak mengacuhkannya. Ia sibuk memandangi wajah Yesung yang tengah menunduk.

"Lepaskan dia." Donghae menghentak kasar pegangan Siwon pada lengan Yesung, lalu menarik umma manisnya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Gwenchana, umma…?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Siwon menatap pemandangan didepannya nanar. Perkataan Donghae kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

**"Hae akan melebut umma dali appa dan menikahinya!"**

Siwon takut. Ia takut Donghae akan benar-benar merebut Yesung darinya.

"Yesungie…" panggilnya lirih.

Yesung meremas kemeja Donghae ketakutan. Dia benci mendengar suara ini lagi. Suara Siwon. Namja yang masih ia cintai walau telah melukainya berulang kali.

Yesung tak mau menangis lagi. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah didepan Siwon.

"Umma, ayo kita pergi." Donghae menuntun Yesung kepintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat suara Siwon terdengar.

"Saranghaeyo, Yesungie… mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kenapa Siwon mengatakan itu…? Tak cukupkah ia menyakiti Yesung dulu? Yesung sudah melepas Siwon. Harusnya Siwon segera mencari pasangan hidup yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Yesung menoleh sedikit kearah Siwon, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, Siwonsshi. Selamat tinggal."

Siwon hanya memandang kosong punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Yesung meninggalkannya. Tidakkah ini terasa seperti karma…?

Donghae melirik sekilas kearah Siwon sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Hyukjae yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Siwon berbalik, menatap Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ahjussi, Hyukjae ah…?"

Hyukjae tetap diam. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Siwon menghela napasnya putus asa. "Hyukjae ah… bukankah ahjussi sudah menyuruhmu untuk selalu berkata jujur pada ahjussi…? Kau tahu ahjussi masih sangat mencintainya 'kan…?"

Hyukjae menunduk. "… Tapi kenapa dulu ahjussi membuat Yesung umma pergi…?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Tepat sasaran. "… Mianhae, Hyukjae ah. ahjussi tak bisa memberitahumu. Yang pasti, ahjussi masih sangat mencintainya…"

Hyukjae mencuri pandang kearah Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Mian ahjussi… aku juga tidak tahu…"

* * *

><p>-Hotel…<p>

"Yesungieee hyuuunggg~!"

Yang pertama Yesung dengar ketika tiba dihotel, adalah suara merdu Sungmin yang sudah sengaja digenit-genitkan. Ia menoleh keasal suara dengan wajah polos. "Ne, Sungminsshi?"

"Aish, jangan terlalu formal memanggilku! Panggil saja Sungminniee~!"

Yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae jutek sambil memeluk Yesung, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sungmin. Sungmin cemberut. "Yak! Dasar bocah tak sopan!"

"Hae! Jangan begitu! Sungminnie lebih tua darimu!" Yesung berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Tapi sedikit terhambat karena pelukan Donghae padanya. "Ada apa, Sungminnie?"

"Ehem, begini. Kau tahu nanti malam ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berbinar lucu.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Uhmm… acara pengesahan suatu negara?"

"SALAAHH! JAUH BANGET!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "Nanti malam, direktur mall yang satu lantainya kupinjam, akan mengadakan acara penyambutan para model! Kau harus datang, arra?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk saja. dia bukan model, tapi kenapa dia harus datang?

"Oleh sebab itu, kau harus memakai…" Sungmin merogoh tas berwarna merah jambu didekat kakinya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat kedua obsidian Yesung meloncat keluar.*lebay*

Nampaklah ditangan namja bergigi kelinci itu… sebuah gaun china berwarna biru tua yang memiliki belahan-belahan seksi dibagian kakinya. Juga tak lupa bagian punggungnya yang cukup terbuka, mempersilahkan siapa saja untuk melihatnya.

Tentu Donghae melarang keras. "ENAK SAJA! UMMAKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAI ITU!" bentaknya sambil memeluk Yesung semakin erat. Yesung hanya diam, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Eiii! Tapi aku sudah begadang semalaman membuat iniiii…!" rajuk Sungmin sambil mengibar-ngibarkan gaun ditangannya.

Donghae menggeleng mantap. "Tidak, tidak! TIDAK!"

Sungmin menjalankan taktiknya.

"Hiks hiks, hweeeee! Baju rancangan Minnie jeleeeekkk!" tangisnya jatuh terduduk. Donghae memutar matanya jengah. Ketahuan sekali aktingnya.

"Hiks hiks! Huweee!"

"Sungminnie! Uljimma!" pinta Yesung panik. Sementara Donghae hanya melengos tak peduli. "Aish, baiklah! Arraseo! Akan kupakai!"

Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat. Sangat kontras dengan manik Sungmin yang telah berbinar-binar.

"UMMA!"

"Yaaayyy~!"

Sungguh, Yesung tak yakin ia telah melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Yah, semoga saja ia benar…

:

:

"Sungminnie…?" panggil Yesung.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ne, Yesungie hyuung~?"

"Apa itu…?"

Sungmin menyeringai melihat raut wajah horor Yesung. ia menunjukkan kotak ditangannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata foxy-nya.

"Kotak make-up~!"

"… ANDWAEEEEHH!"

OKE! YESUNG SALAH MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN!

"HAEE! HIKS HIKS!" pekik Yesung sambil menangis ketakutan.

BRAK BRAK

"UMMA?! GWENCHANAYO?! AISH! YAK! NAMJA KELINCI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"HAEE!"

"Aish! Yesungie hyung! Diam sebentar!" bujuk Sungmin kelabakan.

"Ani! Ani! Aku tidak mau memakai itu! Keluarkan aku!" bentak Yesung sambil berusaha membuka pintu yang sudah dikunci Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas. "Mianne, Yesungie hyung…"

Yesung menoleh dengan wajah babbonya. "Eh?"

HUP!

Dengan sekali lompat, Sungmin menerjang Yesung dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius.

"Hmmph! Mph! Mp-"

… Hening seketika.

Sungmin buru-buru menyeret Yesung, dan mendudukkannya dikursi rias. Memasang blockade berupa kursi dan coffe table dipintu untuk mencegah Donghae mendobrak masuk. Diacuhkannya pekikan dan sumpah serapah Donghae diluar. Yang menjadi tujuan Sungmin hanya satu.

"Mari kita mulai, Yesungie hyung~!"

* * *

><p>-A Hour Later…<p>

Donghae berjalan mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Sudah sejam berlalu, dan ia masih belum mendengar suara Yesung sama sekali.

Ia harap ummanya baik-baik saja.

"…!"

"…!"

Langkah Donghae seketika terhenti saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut didalam. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu kamar, dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu. Bermaksud menguping.

"Sungminnie! Apa yang kau lakukaaan!" terdengar suara sang umma tengah marah-marah.

"Mian hyung! Aku terpaksa melakukannya! Lihat! Sekarang kau sudah jadi cantik sekali!"

'Cantik?' ulang Donghae dalam hati. Ia mendengus. Ummanya itu sudah cantik dari dulu! Tidak perlu make up apapun! Ummanya sudah cantik secara alami!

"Baiklah! Ayo kita perlihatkan penampilan barumu pada bocah tak sopan itu! kajja~!"

"E-eh?! T-tunggu! Sungminnie!"

Donghae mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi barang digeser dari pintu kamar.

Cklek

"Donghaesshi~! Lihatlah~!"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Sungmin dan… Yesung?! Mulut Donghae seketika terbuka. Ummanya… sangat cantik… dan bisa dibilang seksi… gaun cina biru yang cukup terbuka itu sangat cocok ditubuh mungil Yesung yang cukup berisi. Apalagi dipadu padankan dengan make up natural. Pipi chubby sang umma terlihat sangat merah karena efek malu.

'Manis…'

"H-Hae! Dia memaksaku memakai make up!" adu Yesung sambil memeluk Donghae. Donghae diam. Masih asyik melihat penampilan Yesung. "Hae?" Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya heran.

Donghae menyentuh bibir Yesung yang berwarna pink cerah dengan jemari tangannya lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, umma…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Dikecupnya perlahan bibir cherry Yesung lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yesung. membawa sang umma semakin mendekat padanya.

"Hae…" Yesung meremas bahu Donghae saat merasakan desiran aneh didadanya tatkala tangan hangat Donghae mengusap punggungnya yang terbuka.

Donghae diam. Tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil ummanya dengan erat. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk. Seakan-akan, ummanya akan menghilang dari kehidupannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

'… Semoga aku salah.'

"Hoy! Hoy! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Dasar incest!" bentak Sungmin galak. Ditariknya Yesung secara paksa dari pelukan Donghae. Donghae mendelik.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah menyuruh managermu menyiapkan mobil! Kajja! Pestanya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi!" komando Sungmin sambil menggandeng Yesung menuju lift. Donghae yang tak terima segera menyusul keduanya dan menggenggam tangan Yesung posesif.

Sungmin hanya memutar kedua chocolate beningnya jengah.

:

:

"Haee…"

"Ne, umma?"

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu… aku malu…" bisik Yesung sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Pasalnya, sejak ia dan Donghae duduk dijok belakang mobil ini, Donghae tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari wajah manis Yesung. namja tampan yang kini memakai tuxedo hitam itu terus menatapnya seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Mian, umma… habisnya kau manis sekali…" ucap Donghae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mulai mengecup lembut bibir Yesung. menyesap rasa strawberry yang sangat disukainya.

Sungmin yang duduk bersama sopir dijok depan hanya memutar matanya jengah. "Tidakkah kalian sadar akan status kalian?"

Namun Donghae tidak peduli, tetap melumat bibir Yesung dengan sedikit ganas. Sementara Yesung tidak bisa menjawab karena kelabakan melayani Donghae.

Sungmin cemberut. "Minnie dicuekkin… HWEEEE~!"

Yesung buru-buru mendorong bahu Donghae, melepas ciuman panas mereka, dan memandangi Sungmin dari pantulan kaca spion. "Mian, Sungminnie! Hyung tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu!"

Sungmin masih pura-pura menangis, sementara Donghae sudah mengirim tatapan 'penuh cinta'nya pada namja manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ah ya hyung! Dipesta nanti, namjachinguku juga akan datang! Nanti aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu!" kata Sungmin dengan wajah ceria. Sangat kontras dengan acting nangisnya tadi.

Donghae mencibir. "Ternyata ada juga yang mau dengan namja cerewet bermuka dua sepertimu."

Sungmin mendelik. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" baru saja Sungmin hendak melompat kejok belakang untuk menghajar Donghae, suara tuan Park sang sopir terdengar.

"Jeosonghamnida, Sungminsshi, tapi kita sudah sampai."

Sungmin menoleh, dan sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging dibibirnya tatkala ia menyadari mobilnya kini berada di sebuah lahan parkir mall raksasa super mewah.

"Arraseo~! Gomawo, Parknim!" seru Sungmin ceria sambil melepas seatbeltnya. "Kajja, Yesungie hyung!"

"…"

"Yesungie hyung?" Sungmin menoleh heran. dan yang ia temukan adalah sosok Yesung yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan berciuman lembut. Tangan Donghae mengelus lembut paha terbuka Yesung membuat wajah namja manis itu merah padam.

"YAKKK! GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

:

:

"Pestanya diadakan dilantai 12, teman baikku itu sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat meriah!" jelas Sungmin pada HaeSung. Kini mereka tengah naik kelantai 12 menggunakan lift.

Yesung hanya mengangguk saja. Donghae melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Yesung, membawanya untuk semakin mendekat. "Umma, dipesta nanti jangan jauh-jauh dari Hae, ne…"

Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ne, umma mengerti, Hae!"

TING~

"Jja, kita sudah sampai!" Sungmin melangkah keluar. Yesung terpana melihat dekorasi mewah dihadapannya. Beberapa pasang kaca raksasa yang memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah, dan jangan lupakan makanan-makanannya yang… wow…*author lagi laper*/plak

Donghae menggandeng Yesung, mengajaknya berkeliling diruangan mewah itu. "Umma mau minuman?" tawar Donghae. Yesung tersenyum. "Ani, umma tidak haus. Umm… tapi bisakah kau menemaniku keWC, Hae…?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, kajja-"

"KYAA~! AIDENSSHI~!"

Wajah Donghae langsung berubah datar. Beberapa yeoja cantik bertubuh langsing dan berpakaian terbuka langsung mengerubunginya, membuat Yesung terpental menjauh. Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat. "Y-YAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" bentaknya kesal.

"Ayolah, oppaaa~! Kau tahu, kami adalah penggemarmu~! Kau nampak sangat keren~!" seru salah seorang yeoja sambil mengedip genit. Donghae mendelik. "Lepass!"

Yesung menghela napas. Sepertinya Donghae memang akan susah lepas dari jeratan para yeoja itu. "Hae, aku bisa kekamar mandi sendiri, aku akan pergi sebentar saja!" ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh mengacuhkan suara Donghae yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

:

:

Jrasshh

Yesung mencuci tangannya diwastafel kamar mandi. Menghela napas sejenak. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak… "Hmm…"

Krieet

Yesung melirik kearah cermin ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Dan yang ia lihat, adalah seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja itu berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang tak Yesung pahami.

Tubuh Yesung mulai bergetar ketakutan. "S-Siwon…" ia buru-buru menunduk. Meremas ujung wastafel. Ia sangat ketakutan. Apalagi dapat didengarnya suara langkah Siwon mendekat. "M-mianhae…" lirih Yesung. ia berbalik, melangkah cepat melewati Siwon, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Begitu saja. kedua sarang obisidan itu kembali mengucurkan liquid bening yang bernama air mata itu. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon memeluknya seperti ini…

Jantung Yesung mulai berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Dia takut… sangat takut… dia takut jatuh kembali dalam perangkap Choi Siwon…

… Dia tak mau terluka lagi…

Kedua terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Siwon membuka suara. "… Mianhae, Yesungie…"

Yesung menunduk. "… Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Siwonsshi…"

"Ani… jeongmal mianhae…" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. "… Saranghaeyo… maafkan aku… jeongmal saranghaeyo…"

Yesung diam. Air matanya semakin deras keluar. "… Jangan permainkan aku, Siwonsshi… jebal…"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu aku minta maaf. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan…? Sekali saja… beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu… aku sangat mencintaimu, Yesungie…"

Napas Yesung tercekat. Tubuhnya melemah. Siwon memang selalu tahu cara membuatnya lemah. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh lengan kekar Siwon yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"… Wonnie…"

BRAK

"Umm- YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Donghae menarik Yesung paksa dari pelukan Siwon. Ia mengirim deathglarenya pada 'mantan' ayah angkatnya itu. "Umma… gwenchanayo…?"

Yesung diam. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae, berusaha meredam suara isakannya.

"… Hae…"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Aku tak sudi mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Donghae kasar. "Jangan dekati ummaku! Kau belum puas menyakitinya eoh! Aku membencimu!" setelah berteriak begitu, Donghae langsung berbalik dan menuntun Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya menatap kearah lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"… Maafkan appa, Hae…"

:

:

"Umma… uljimma…" bujuk Donghae sambil mengelus surai raven Yesung sayang. Yesung tetap terisak, menggunakan dada Donghae sebagai peredam suaranya. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada dilorong menuju lift yang cukup sepi.

Donghae menatapnya sedih. "Mian, umma… harusnya tadi Hae menemani umma…"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggeleng. "… Ani… nan gwenchana… mian, Hae… umma cengeng…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya air mata yang masih mengalir disudut mata Yesung. "Umma sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Tapi umma terlihat paling sempurna saat sedang tersenyum…"

Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh. "Hae…"

"Ne, umma?"

"Bagaimana jika… aku kembali mencintai Siwon…?"

DEG

Donghae terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu hari ini akan tiba. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa merasa siap. Dia mencintai ummanya. Dia tak mau ummanya pergi. Dia tak mau ummanya mencintai orang lain. Katakanlah Donghae egois.

… Tapi bukankah ia sudah sangat sabar menunggu Yesung…?

Yesung menatapnya khawatir. "Hae-"

"Yesungie hyung! Bocah tak sopan!" terdengar suara melengking Sungmin dari arah belakang. Yesung menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum menyambut Sungmin. Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang namja bersurai brunette disamping Sungmin. Sepertinya Yesung pernah bertemu dengan namja itu.

"Kucari-cari dari tadi!" dengus Sungmin kesal sambil melangkah mendekati Yesung dan Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum garing. "Mian, Sungminnie!"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menoleh kesampingnya. "Ah ya, ini namjachinguku, Yesungie hyung! Chagi! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Namja itu menatap Yesung lama, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. "… Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

:::

Begitu saja.

Biarkan aku kembali mencintaimu.

… Ataukah aku memiliki pilihan yang lain…?

TBC/plak

HYAAAA! TELAT!/plak

Hey Mamacita~! Naega Ayayayayaya~!*pukul-pukul kepala Wondad*/plak

Ucchan suka lagunya! Tiap hari Ucchan nyanyiin reffnya dikelas, n disangka Ucchan lagi dangdutan/plak

Btw, Ucchan gak bisa balas review! Tapi Ucchan akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian! Ehem! Mari kita mulai!

Soal Kyuhyun yang suka sama Yemma itu bakal keungkap dichapt berikutnya! Atau lusa!/plak/ pokoknya dia n Wookie noona Cuma sebatas teman, n dia ngebantu Wookie noona mutusin itu kuda mata keranjang/pletak/

Pipi Ucchan udah chubby! Jangan dicubit lagi! Ntar dikira bakpao!/plak

Ucchan gak bisa uplat./dikeroyok

Ne, Hae oppa Cuma anak angkat, dan tentu saja dia bisa kawin dengan Yemom~!8D *maniac face*/digampar

Ne, KangTeuk meninggal! Tapi gak ada hubungannya dengan kelanjutan cerita kok! Anggap saja angin lalu/dibakar KangTeuk shipper

Ne, Yemma memang kenal dengan Hyukkie noona~!XD dichapt-chapt sebelumnya kan udah dijelaskan, mereka tetanggan. Itulah alasan utama kenapa Hae oppa jadi agak yadong sekarang-w-/plak

UCCHAN GAK KEJAAAMM! ITU FITNAH YANG LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA PENYUNTIKAN!(?) … oke, Ucchan akui Ucchan kejam… dikiiiiiit aja…/plak

Pair utamanya sampai sekarang Ucchan belum kepikiran/digampar

Bagi yang baru review, gwenchana!XD yang penting udah mau review~!

Yosh, itu aja ne~! chapt selanjutnya bisa bulan depan atau lusa/plak/ fic ini Ucchan paling cepat selesain loh, diantara fic lainnya!XD *lirik LLT n HLS yang udah berjamur*/plak/ mungkin karna faktor kecintaan Ucchan terhadap fic incest/pletak

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Kimkim84::rikarika::kyusungwon . pout::YY::deraelf::Almun::Jy::sisil . li24::AuraKim::Clouds1709::Liekyusung::rina afrida::afifah . kulkasnyachangmin::ErmaClouds13::Wonhaesung Love::Yanie::cloud-alones::TrinCloudSparkyu::Ye'Im Clouds::MPREG Lovers::Harpaairiry::jeremy kim84::m2qs::KIMCLOUDS::yesungie lover::Guest::evandini23::yesung ukelovers::ryani clouds

Mian kalo ada yang terlewat! Ucchan ngetiknya buru-buru! Soalnya spupu masih harus kerjaTwT"!

Gomawo udah ngereview ne! n moga-moga gak bosan untuk review!XD Ucchan butuh masukkan kalian!

Singkat kata,

Review please?^^


	8. Confused

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun: 35 tahun

Kim Kibum: 34 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 7: Confused

* * *

><p>RATED: T (No comment.-_-)<p>

* * *

><p>PAIR: Naah, pairnya sekarang ambigu! Yemma bisa sama siapa aja! Mwakhakhakha~~! (Wondad: Woi)<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, Incest, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>…<p>

Yesung memandangi panggung megah di hadapannya. Ia kini tengah duduk bersama Donghae di salah satu dinner table kecil di aula pesta. Di atas panggung, sang MC tengah berkoar-koar tak jelas tentang berbagai hal.

"Umma, apa kau haus?" tanya Donghae cemas melihat wajah sendu Yesung.

Yesung menoleh ke arahnya. "E-eh, ani, umma tidak haus, Hae. Cuma sedikit mengantuk." Yesung berusaha tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir."

Donghae memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. "… Umma… umma masih memikirkan namja itu…?" tanyanya –walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Yesung menunduk. "… Ya." jawabnya jujur.

"…" setelah itu tak terdengar suara Donghae lagi. Hanya tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung.

"Sekarang mari kita dengarkan suara dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Silahkan!"

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang melangkah menuju atas panggung. Namja tampan itu memakai tuxedo hitam yang menambah kegagahannya.

'Sungmin memang pintar mencari pacar.' Yesung tersenyum.

"Ehem. Sebelum saya bernyanyi, saya ingin mengundang sunbae saya dulu di senior high school untuk bernyanyi bersama saya." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang. "Kim Yesung sunbaenim."

Yesung terbelalak. "E-eh?" ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Sunbae? Di SHS? Seingat Yesung dulu dia tidak pernah tahu soal hoobae yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae sudah memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot tak suka. Entah kenapa dia merasa Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah perasaan pada ummanya. "Umma-"

"Yesungie hyung! Majulah!" Yesung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tersenyum manis. Ia nampak sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk naik ke atas panggung, menghiraukan peringatan Donghae.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah mic sambil tersenyum. "Kau siap hyung?" tanyanya tanpa suara. Yesung mengernyit. "Lagu apa?" tanyanya tanpa suara pula.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Yesung, membuat si empu tangan terkejut. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah MC, dan mengangguk.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebuah alunan piano mulai terdengar.

"…!" Yesung terbelalak. Dia kenal betul lagu ini. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

… Ini adalah lagu ciptaannya di SHS dulu.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"… <strong>Nan sumeul swil su obseoyo…"<strong>

Yesung menghentikkan gerakannya memainkan piano. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah tuts-tuts piano itu. Ia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun ia sadar. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Saat ini ia tengah berada sendirian di ruang musik. Sekolah telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Iapun kembali menyanyi.

"**Kireul ilheo beoryeotjo… nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo…"** ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengingat wajah calon suaminya. Calon suami yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Mengingatnya membuat hatinya sakit.

… Tapi disaat bersamaan, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan hatinya.

"**Geurendedo… geudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan obketjyo… majimak ilkeorago aeseo kkeonaejyo…"**

"_WOOKIE!"_

"_M-Mian, aku harus mengejarnya."_

"_JANGAN REBUT SIWONNIEKU!"_

"… **Mianhae… Cheongmal mianhae… yi malchochado mianhae…"**

Dirinya kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman pahit, namun tetap terlihat manis di saat yang bersamaan. Jemari itu kembali terhenti menari-nari di tuts piano. Jarinya seakan mati rasa.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, berusaha mencegah air mata yang mulai mengalir turun dari sarang obsidiannya.

"**Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka…!"**

Ia terus menangis. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang caramel yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan… terluka.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sarang cham apeuda… neomu ahpeuda…"<em>

Suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Ia menatap caramel Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya. Satu tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

'… Bagaimana dia bisa tahu lagu ini…?' batin Yesung bingung. Ia hanya pernah menyanyikan lagu ini sekali di ruang musik itu.

"_Swimeobsi nal utkehago… ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta…"_

DEG

Yesung membelalak saat merasa mengenal suara ini. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"… Gui Xiannie…?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi… kau murid pindahan baru dari China…?" tanya Yesung pelan. Namja tampan di sampingnya mengangguk. Tadi Yesung tertangkap basah tengah menangis di halaman belakang sekolah.<p>

Yesung tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa fasih sekali berbahasa Korea?" tanyanya penasaran pada namja nerd berkacamata tebal itu.

Gui Xian tersenyum. "Ummaku orang Korea, sunbaenim."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Jangan seformal itu. panggil saja aku hyung."

"N-ne… arraseo…!" Gui Xian mengangguk.

Yesung menghela napas. "… Xian ah… apa kau punya kekasih…?"

Gui Xian diam. "… Ani, hyung…" jawabnya lirih.

"Hmm…"

"… Bagaimana dengan hyung…?" tanya Gui Xian pelan.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis. "Aku punya… seorang namja yang sangat kucintai…"

"…"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Gui Xian. "Tapi sepertinya… cinta hyung ini bertepuk sebelah tangan…!" ucap Yesung dengan nada bercanda. Tapi air matanya sudah mengalir dari kedua sarang obsidiannya.

"… Aku tahu itu, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu…"

Yesung mengernyit saat mendengar gumaman Gui Xian. "Nde? Apa kau berbicara sesuatu…?"

Gui Xian buru-buru tersenyum gugup. "A-ani…" diusapnya air mata Yesung dengan lembut seakan-akan Yesung ini benda rapuh yang akan pecah jika ia kasar. "M-mian…"

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Gomawo…" Yesung kembali memandang ke depan. Melihat sebuah kolam teratai yang sangat indah. Hening kembali melanda. Tapi Yesung merasa nyaman dengan keheningan itu.

"Kau bisa menyanyi, Gui Xiannie?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"A-aku… tidak terlalu bisa…" cicit Gui Xian gugup mendengar Yesung memanggilnya seakrab itu. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata tebalnya kikuk. "Aku selalu kagum dengan suaramu, hyung… kau memiliki suara yang sangat indah…" ia tersenyum hangat.

Yesung terkekeh. "Ah, suaraku tidak terlalu bagus kok. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Ia menoleh kearah Gui Xian. "Bolehkah?"

Gui Xian menunduk. "B-baiklah…" ia kembali menoleh kearah Yesung.

"… _Neol bomyeon… useumman… sujubeun misokkajido… nal boneun ne nunbicheun seulpeun geol, hoksi ibyeoreul malharyeogo hani baby…"_

Yesung memejamkan matanya. "… Kau memiliki suara yang indah…" lirihnya.

Gui Xian menatapnya. "… Saranghaeyo…"

Yesung membuka matanya saat mendengar Gui Xian menggumamkan sesuatu. "Eh? Apa?"

Gui Xian buru-buru menunduk. "A-ani!"

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Diacaknya surai Gui Xian. Ia lalu mengajak Gui Xian untuk kembali bernyanyi. Setidaknya dengan bernyanyi, dia akan melupakan masalahnya.

… Itulah harapannya.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>"Hyung…"<p>

Yesung tersadar. Ia buru-buru membuka mulutnya.

"_Geuriwo ne yireumil bureulddaemada…"_ tanpa sengaja obsidian Yesung bertemu dengan sepasang dark chocolate milik Siwon, namja yang pernah dicintainya –bahkan sampai sekarangpun Yesung masih mencintainya.

Tatapan Yesung menyayu. _"Keomyi nal mankeum ddeolryeol mankeum satanghaeseotdago…"_ ia berbalik menatap caramel Kyuhyun. _"Mitgosipta… kaseumyi meomchumta… nunmulyi chanda…"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Lalu kembali bernyanyi bersama Yesung.

"_Swimeobsi nal utkehago, ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda."_ Kyuhyun perlahan meletakkan tangan hangatnya pada pipi chubby Yesung. mengelusnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka mulutnya –menghiraukan Yesung yang sudah membelalak dan tidak menyanyi lagi bersamanya.

"_Sarang cham uhseumta, cheongmal duryeomta… jebal… yije geuman ggumeul, ggaeke haejwiseumyeon… johketda…"_

:

:

"Hae…" lirih Yesung. Donghae terus memeluknya setelah ia selesai bernyanyi tadi. Namja tampan itu menarik Yesung untuk pulang, dan memeluknya selama perjalanan pulang di taksi.

"Hae tidak suka umma berdekatan dengan namja itu…" lirih Donghae sedih.

"Dia hoobae umma, Hae…" Yesung akhirnya balas memeluk Donghae.

"… Umma…"

"Ne…?"

"… Hae sayang umma… tolong jangan tinggalkan Hae… Hae tidak akan menyakiti umma… Hae janji…" lirih Donghae sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung. "… Jangan… tinggalkan Hae…"

Dada Yesung terasa sakit saat merasakan basah di lehernya. Donghae menangis. Dan penyebabnya adalah Yesung. Yesung yang plin-plan dan tidak konsisten.

"_Lalu kau pikir… dia tidak akan kecewa jika kau membiarkannya mencintaimu yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya, melainkan masih memikirkan namja dari masa lalumu itu…?"_

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalu. Mengingat lagi nasihat Shindong, teman baiknya. Shindong benar. Dan Yesung bodoh karena tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatnya.

"Hae harus apa, umma…? Apa yang harus Hae lakukan agar umma mau menerima Hae…?" Yesung semakin merasa tersiksa saat mendengar nada suara Donghae. Terdengar begitu lelah dan tersiksa. "… Bukan sebagai anak. Hae mau umma menerima Hae sebagai namja. Namja yang akan selalu bersama umma, menjaga umma apapun yang terjadi…"

"…" Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Terdiam mendengar kata-kata memilukan Donghae.

"… Tolong terima Hae, umma…". Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendengar dengan lebih jelas. "… Tolong terima Hae…"

"… Umma tidak tahu, Hae…"

Dan ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang pengecut.

Kembali melukai Donghae, namja yang mencintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day…<p>

Yesung memandang pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon kamar hotelnya. Donghae pergi bekerja sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tadinya Donghae bersikeras ingin mengajak Yesung, tapi Yesung menolak dengan alasan lelah.

Yesung menghela napas. Memandangi matahari yang baru terbit itu dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia menolak Donghae, ia akan melukai Donghae. Tapi jika ia menerimanya, ia hanya akan semakin menyakiti Donghae. Karena yang dicintainya bukan Donghae.

… Tapi Siwon.

TOK TOK

Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Ada yang mengetuk. 'Mungkin layanan kamar.' Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Krieet

"Ya-" obsidian Yesung membulat saat melihat wajah tampan namja di depannya. "K-Kyu…?"

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Side…<p>

"Jadi ini baju pertama yang akan kau pakai, Donghaesshi." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja kasual berwarna biru muda yang dipadu celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kulit dengan warna senada. "Lalu kau harus memakai ini untuk session kedua." Ia kembali menunjukkan setelan tuxedo berwarna perak. "Arraseo? Karena tema acara fashionku ini casual but elegant (Author ngarang), jadi kau harus menunjukkan wajah yang santai, tapi tetap terlihat mempesona. Paham?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk malas. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini agar ia bisa pulang menemui ummanya. Baru berpisah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Donghae sudah merindukan ummanya.

Sungmin menggerutu "Dasar bocah tak sopan!" sambil melangkah mendekati model-model lain untuk menunjukkan beberapa desainnya.

Donghae menghela napas. Baru saja ia hendak ke ruang ganti, sebuah suara menghentikkan gerakannya.

"Hae?"

Donghae menoleh, dan mendapati Hyukjae yang memandangnya tak percaya. "Oh, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae malas.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Sopan sekali. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini lebih tua darimu, Donghaesshi?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Donghae hanya memutar maniknya kesal.

"Aku sedang kerja sambilan sebagai pengantar mie." Jawab Hyukjae. "Apa kau melihat Sungminsshi?"

"Hm? AAH! HYUKKIE SAYANGG~!" Sungmin melompat memeluk Hyukjae girang. Hyukjae buru-buru mengangkat mangkuk mienya –menjauhkannya dari Sungmin. "Yak, hyung! Kau mau mie pesananmu tumpah, apa!" marahnya sebal.

Sungmin hanya cengar-cengir. "Diskon 50 persen, ne?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya imut.

Hyukjae mendelik. "Enak saja! aku ini hanya pekerja paruh waktu, hyung! Kau mau aku dipecat?!"

Sungmin menggigit ujung jarinya dengan puppy eyes supernya. "Uuu~… tapi Minnie tidak punya uaaang~…" melancarkan serangan aegyo andalannya.

Hyukjae membuang muka panik. "Y-yak, hyung! Hentikan aegyomu itu! kau merusak mataku! Dan bagaimana mungkin seorang desainer kelas dunia seperti hyung tidak punya uang untuk membayar semangkuk mie ini?" hardiknya kesal.

Sungmin cemberut. "Dasar saeng kikir!"

Donghae memutar maniknya bosan. Kepalanya pusing melihat tontonan di depannya ini. Ia kembali melangkah menjauh, namun sebuah suara menghentikkan langkahnya.

KRUYUUUKKK~~

"Kyaaa! Hyukkie konyol!" jerit Sungmin. Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah. "A-aku 'kan kerja sambilan terus hyung! Aku belum makan! Jadi aku-"

Grep

"Namja kelinci. Aku akan istirahat sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggerutu dengan semangkuk mie di tangan.

* * *

><p>-Island Of Da Mid-Season Café… (super ngarang)<p>

Donghae menatap namja manis di depannya yang tetap tidak menyentuh cake stroberi yang dipesankan Donghae. "Wae? Bukannya kau suka cake stroberi?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Hyukjae –nama namja manis itu– menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ternyata Donghae masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaannya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu mentraktirku…" cicit Hyukjae.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Kau lapar. Jadi makanlah." Suruh Donghae sambil memainkan kacamata hitamnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "A-aku tidak lapar!" bantahnya, tapi manik chocolatenya sedari tadi tidak bergerak, tetap menatap cake stroberinya dengan tatapan predator.

Donghae mendengus. Hyukjae memang tidak berubah. Tetap keras kepala dan gengsian. Ia meraih garpu, mengambil sedikit kue cake itu, lalu tanpa ampun langsung menyuapkannya ke mulut Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka.

"YA- MMM~~!" Hyukjae memegang pipinya yang merona sambil tersenyum bahagia. Puas dengan rasa cake yang baru saja dimakannya. "ENYAAAKKK~!"

Donghae tersenyum samar. Ia menyodorkan garpu, dan langsung disambut Hyukjae dengan gembira.

HAP

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Hyukjae memakan cakenya dengan sekali telan. Donghae tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Hyukjae yang tampak lucu sekali.

"Hwaaa~! kenyaaang~!" Hyukjae tertawa puas. Namun wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Eeh… uangmu akan kuganti…"

Tawa Donghae lepas. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Hyukjae cemberut. "Dasar orang aneh!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Hyukjae yang tadinya mau marah menjadi terpaku. Donghae tampak sangat tampan saat tertawa begini. Sebuah senyuman samar tersungging di bibirnya. 'Dia sama sekali tak berubah…'

Setelah tawanya berhenti, barulah Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang masih setia menatapnya. "Aniya. Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku." Donghae tersenyum hangat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengusap cream vanilla yang menempel di pipi Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah. Ia menunduk gugup.

"Oh ya… apa hubunganmu dengan Lee Sungmin?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae yang tengah menyeruput cappuchino pesanannya. "Sungmin hyung bersaudara sepupu denganku." Jelasnya. "Dia hyung yang baik!"

Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae yang tersenyum senang. "Hmm…"

"Lalu… bagaimana denganmu dan Sungie umma…?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

Raut wajah Donghae mulai berubah. Ia menatap Hyukjae dingin. "… Bukan urusanmu." Ia berdiri, dan melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam. Ia menghela napas berat –seakan tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. "… Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahunpun, aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu, Hae ya…"

* * *

><p>-Hotel's Roof…<p>

"Ini, hyung,"

"Gomawo, Kyu…" Yesung menerima Ice Tea kalengan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"… Jadi… kau Gui Xian…?" tanya Yesung tanpa berani menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"… Ya."

"Tapi bukannya Gui Xian… sudah pindah ke Jepang…?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku memang pindah ke Jepang saat kelas 2 SHS. Tapi aku kembali lagi ke Korea sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Yesung. "Kau kemana saja selama ini, hyung…? Aku mencarimu, tapi kau tak ada…"

"… Umm… aku dan anakku pindah ke Kanada." Jelas Yesung. Kurang nyaman memanggil Donghae sebagai anaknya. Hei, mana ada anak dan ibu yang berciuman dan berpelukan sampai semesra mereka?

"Hmm… kenapa kau pindah, hyung…?"

"A-aku…" Yesung menunduk gugup.

"Apa karena suamimu, hyung?"

DEG

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun bingung. "B-bagaimana kau tahu…?"

"Kim Ryeowook adalah sahabatku." Kyuhyun melempar kaleng kopinya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. "Aku banyak mendengar tentang kalian darinya."

Yesung memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ah, jinjjaro? Apa kabar Ryeowooksshi?"

"… Dia baik-baik saja. dia sudah pindah ke Perancis. Kudengar dia telah menikah dengan seorang namja pengusaha." Tutur Kyuhyun tenang.

Yesung membisu. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan selera pada ice tea di tangannya ini. "Umm… syukurlah…" ia menoleh lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. "N-ngomong-ngomong, kenapa penampilanmu jadi berbeda?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengganti style berpakaianku." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang dan disambut oleh anggukkan Yesung. "… Juga agar aku lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu."

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "E-eh?"

"Hyung, apa kau masih menyukai suamimu itu?"

Tubuh Yesung menegang. "A-aku…"

"Kau masih menyukainya walau ia telah melukaimu sampai seperti itu?"

DEG

Tatapan Yesung menyayu. "… Aku…"

"…" keheningan melanda keduanya. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, selama Kyuhyun seperti menunggu momen yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"… Bagaimana kalau aku bilang… aku menyukaimu, hyung…?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kedua obsidian yang membelalak –entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam semenit ini. "A-ap…"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, bahkan sejak SHS dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku sangat mengagumimu. Suaramu, senyummu, keramahanmu, ketegaranmu… aku mencintaimu…"

Yesung menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. "K-Kyu, aku tidak bisa-"

"Pelan-pelan saja, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku yakin kau bisa membalas perasaanku ini." Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Tapi itu butuh waktu. Aku yakin aku akan bisa mendapatkan hatimu." Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu mengecup lembut dahi Yesung. setelahnya ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku.

Blam

Bahkan setelah Kyuhyun pergipun, Yesung masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Hoobaenya dulu… mencintainya…? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

Yesung mengacak surainya frustasi. "Aish… masalah apalagi ini…?"

* * *

><p>-Supermarket…<p>

Yesung mendorong troli(?)nya menyusuri lorong-lorong supermarket. Ia memilih untuk berbelanja di supermarket dekat hotel untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

"Ah, sereal berbentuk ikan…" Yesung memicingkan matanya saat melihat kotak sereal kesukaan Donghae yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Biasanya Donghae selalu makan sereal ini saat dia kecil. Yesung mendorong trolinya cepat saat menyadari kalau kotak sereal itu hanya tinggal satu.

Grep

'Dapat!'

Yesung membelalak saat sebuah tangan lain ikut memegang sereal itu. ia menoleh dengan wajah –yang diusahakan– garang. "A-aku duluaaan!" cicitnya sambil berusaha menarik kotak sereal itu dari tangan namja yang diakuinya berparas tampan itu.

"…"

Yesung mengernyit saat namja tampan itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit risih juga. "Em, maaf tuan. Tapi saya yang duluan memegang kotak sereal ini. Bisakah sereal ini untuk saya?" tanya Yesung berusaha bersopan santun.

"Ah, baiklah."

Yesung tersenyum lebar saat namja tampan itu melepas pegangannya pada sereal incaran Yesung.

"Kamsahamnida." Yesung memasukkan kotak sereal itu ke dalam trolinya, dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun lengannya ditahan oleh namja tampan itu. Yesung menoleh dengan alis bertaut. "Em, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jangan bilang namja tampan ini berubah pikiran secepat itu.

Namja tampan itu berwajah stoic. "Kau tidak ingat aku, Yesungsshi?"

Yesung tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Ummm, mianhamnida, tapi sepertinya saya tidak ingat…" jujurnya tetap dengan bahasa formalnya.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh sambil melepas pegangannya. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah lupa." Ia tersenyum menawan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun melupakanmu."

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak enak. "M-mian, sudah lama aku pergi dari negara ini… jadi aku-"

"Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum imnida."

Yesung tetap berdiri disana dengan wajah babbo khasnya. "Kim Kibum?" ulangnya.

"… Namja yang waktu itu menyelamatkanmu dari namja hidung belang."

… Loading.

Kedua obsidian Yesung seketika membulat lucu. Kembali mengingat jasa Kibum dulu. "AAAHHHH!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk hidung namja bernama Kibum itu dengan sopannya.

"Tolong jangan berisik, nona!"

Yesung tergagap. "M-mian, eommeonim! D-dan saya namja!" protesnya. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Kibum yang sudah tersenyum geli. "Kamsahamnida atas pertolonganmu waktu itu, Kibumsshi! Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan anakku!" seru Yesung dengan wajah ceria.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku mau meminta imbalanku."

Yesung membelalak. "Eh?" ia mengintip isi dompetnya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan 'Tolonglah, tuan. Jangan ambil harta saya. Saya bukan orang kaya…'

Tawa Kibumpun pecah. Membuat Yesung bingung. "E-em? Kibumsshi…?"

"Bukan uang." Ujar Kibum setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya. "… Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan?"

Yesung mengernyit. Imbalan itu… harusnya dia yang bayar 'kan? Kok ini malah ditawari makan, ditraktir pula. "Em, tapi anakku akan segera pulang, Kibumsshi. Jadi sepertinya tidak bisa." sesal Yesung.

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudahlah. Pasti ada lain kali." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Hm, aku harus pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Yesungie."

Chu~

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya, sementara Kibum sudah melenggang pergi dengan senyum puasnya.

"… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOONAA! JANGAN BERISIIIK!"

"M-mianhamnida! Dan saya namja, eommonim!"

* * *

><p>-HaeSung's Room…<p>

"NAMJA NYEBELIN! BERANINYA DIA MENCIUMKU, PADAHAL KITA HANYA BERTEMU DUA KALI!" jerit Yesung sambil mencekik boneka kura-kura malangnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini dia banyak dapat ciuman. Pertama dari Donghae tadi pagi, juga dari Kyuhyun –walau hanya didahi, dan yang terakhir oleh namja mesum berwajah stoic itu.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Memeluk boneka kura-kura hadiah dari Donghae itu dengan erat. Pipinya masih memerah imut. Mengingat namja tampan itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. "Isshhh~~~…"

TING TONG~

Yesung sontak berdiri. "Hae?" ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu, bermaksud membukanya karena ia mengira Donghae sudah pulang.

Krieet

"Hae-"

DEG

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat melihat sosok namja di depannya. Dia bukan Donghae.

… Tapi Siwon.

"… Yesungie…"

Yesung dapat merasakan getaran samar pada tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Siwon. Ia berusaha menutup pintu, tapi sepertinya Siwon sudah membaca niatnya. Namja tampan itu segera menahan pintu menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Yesungie! Mianhae! Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku…" lirih Siwon, membuat gerakan Yesung terhenti.

Yesung menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah menangis. "… Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan, Siwonsshi…? Kumohon… kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi…"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit saat mendengar Yesung mengatakan hal itu. "… Tapi kita tidak pernah resmi bercerai."

Alis Yesung bertaut. "A-apa maksudmu…?"

"… Aku tidak pernah membawa surat cerai itu ke pengadilan."

Yesung membelalak. "Mwo…?"

"Jadi sampai sekarangpun kau masih istriku, Yesungie… kumohon, maafkan aku." Pinta Siwon dengan sedikit terisak. "Aku mencintaimu… jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

Yesung menatap kosong ke arah tanah. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"… Aku akan memberitahumu soal perjanjianku dan Hangengsshi."

Yesung sontak mengangkat wajahnya. "… Perjanjian…?" ulangnya penasaran.

"Ne. aku dan Hangengsshi membuat perjanjian. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Hanya sampai Ryeowook kembali dari studynya di Perancis. Appamu yang memintaku untuk melakukan itu."

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Kenapa appanya memaksa Siwon menikah dengan Yesung? Padahal appanya tahu Siwon tidak mencintainya.

"… Wae…?"

"Aku-"

BUAKH

Yesung terbelalak saat mendengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras dari luar. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu, dan terkejut melihat Donghae ada disana, menatap Siwon –yang tengah memegang perutnya dengan wajah kesakitan akibat tinju Donghae. Tatapan Donghae benar-benar penuh kebencian.

… Tapi Yesung tahu ada luka di sana.

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA! BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU KAMI!" bentak Donghae. Ia mencengkram lengan Yesung, dan membawanya pergi secara paksa.

"H-Hae! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yesung, sedikit meringis karena Donghae menariknya kasar. Sepertinya Donghae sedang benar-benar marah saat ini.

Donghae tetap melangkah, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sama sekali. Sesampainya di lahan parkir, Donghae menyuruh Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya. Dan tanpa waktu lama mobil sport itu mulai melaju.

Yesung mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae. Donghae tampak sangat marah… Yesung meremas tangan mungilnya. Ia takut. Takut dengan Donghae yang seperti ini.

Donghae benar-benar mirip dengan Siwon di masa lalu. Wajahnya dingin… dan Yesung benci itu. Dia tidak mau Donghae menjadi Siwon… menjadi Siwon yang dingin… Yesung tidak mau itu terjadi.

"H-Hae-"

"DIAM!" bentak Donghae.

Yesung tersentak kaget. Ia menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Donghae yang menyadari kesalahannya segera menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Ia berbalik, menatap Yesung yang masih menunduk. Dadanya terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi sedih plus ketakutan di wajah manis ummanya.

"Umma…" panggil Donghae lembut.

"…"

"Umma… maafkan Hae. Hae tidak sengaja membentak umma…" Perlahan Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung, menatapnya miris. Pergelangan tangan Yesung sedikit memerah. Itu pasti akibat perbuatan kasarnya. "… Mian umma… Hae sudah melukai umma…" lirihnya. Donghae benar-benar merutukki dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia cemburu dan merasa marah dengan kehadiran Siwon, tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh melampiaskannya pada Yesung.

"…"

"Umma… umma marah…?" lirih Donghae. Menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa Yesung akan memilih pergi darinya dan kembali lagi pada Siwon? Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Donghae ragu apa dia masih bisa hidup tanpa ummanya.

"… Ani… umma tidak marah, Hae… hanya saja, umma merasa sedikit ketakutan…" jawab Yesung, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sedih. "Umma tidak menyangka kau memukulnya. Bagaimanapun dulu dia pernah menjadi appamu…"

DEG

Donghae langsung memeluk Yesung erat. Apa Yesung baru saja membela Siwon daripadanya? Mengingat itu membuat dada Donghae sesak. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Donghae benci rasa sakit ini.

… Tapi jika rasa sakit itu bisa membuat Yesung melupakan Siwon dan membalas cintanya, Donghae akan bertahan. Sesakit apapun itu.

… Asalkan Yesung mau menerimanya. Menerima perasaannya. Perasaan yang telah ia jaga selama ini. Perasaan cintanya kepada ummanya. Walau semua orang pasti akan memandangnya aneh, tapi Donghae tetap teguh. Dia mencintai ummanya. Walau Yesung bukan umma kandungnya.

"Hae…"

"… Kita akan tinggal di tempat lain. Hae tidak mau umma bertemu lagi dengannya…" Donghae menggigit bibirnya. "… Dia bukan appa Hae. Hae tidak mengakuinya."

Yesung menghela napas mendengar kekeras kepalaan Donghae. "… Kita tidak akan tinggal di tempat lain…" ia meremas pelan ujung kemeja Donghae. "… Kita akan tinggal di rumahnya."

:

:

"Huff… hari ini berjalan dengan baik." Gumam seorang namja manis sambil melangkah santai menyusuri jalan setapak. Ditangannya ada sebungkus tas plastik berisi makanan cepat saji yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. "Lapar, sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Ia berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

"…!"

"…!"

Namja manis itu mengernyit saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah rumahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua chocolatenya membelalak saat melihat dua namja di depan pintu rumahnya tampak tengah bertengkar kecil. "Hae…? Sungie umma…?"

Salah seorang dari dua namja itu menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum manis. "Hyukkie chagi!"

Sementara namja tampan di sampingnya menatap Hyukjae dingin.

"A-apa yang Sungie umma lakukan di sini?!" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Ummm, ceritanya panjang, Hyukkie chagi… tapi…" Hyukjae menatap namja manis di depannya dengan raut wajah yang semakin bingung.

"… Bolehkah kami tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara? Jebaaal…" pinta namja bernama Yesung itu dengan nada memohon.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. "… Ne?!"

TBC

*Octopus dance* /dilempar tomat

Alohaaa~! Ucchan baliiik~! Tahan dulu tomat busuknyaa~! Ucchan bawa updatean loh~! Dan cerita baru dua/digampar

Nambah hutaangg~! Sesekali boleh kan?XD/pletak/ lagu yang dipakai Ucchan disini itu lagu LOVE REALLY HURTS dari Yemma, n Y dari Super Junior~!

Ok, HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY MOCHIMCOHI~! Mian telat sehari… anak SMA itu benar-benar… Hhh~… *Paksain ddang chan minum molto*/ditendang Yemma

Ucchan akan membalas review! Tapi gak bisa satu-satu!TwT" spupu Ucchan lagi sibuk-sibuknya…-_- yak! Jadi kayaknya mulai sekarang bakal Ucchan bales kayak gini nih!:D

Ehh… Ucchan gak bisa update banyak-banyak…TwT" itu tugas numpuk… aduhmak, Ucchan lupa, Ucchan belum ngerjain pr lintas minat Sosiologi…/plak

Yak, yang minta KyuSung moment, udah Ucchan kabulin! Lumayan banyak kan? Bilang iya aja deehhhh!*maksa*/plak

UCCHAN HARUS NGAREEETTTTT!/dikeroyok massa

Ugh ugh… Ucchan juga… Ucchan suka Haesung, tapi suka HaeHyuk juga… duh… gimana kalau YeHaeHyuk?/digampar readerdeul

NAMA UCCHAN BUKAN UCUCHHAANNN~!*jerit* tapi gak papa deh, kedengarannya lucu juga~ hahahah~! :3/plak

Besok… ini besok lusanya lusa dua bulan kemudian… update…?^ ^"/pletak

Ucchan juga masih bingung mikirin pair utama… Hae oppa kasihan… tapi Hyukkie noona ntar sama siapa doong?T^T sama Ucchan aja yah8D/plak

Kyu itu magnae evilnya suju ituloh/plak/ dicerita ini Kyuppa adalah pacar Sungminnie oppa, sahabat Wookie noona, n hoobae Yemma! *ribet*

UCCHAN GAK BISA UPLAAATTTT~!*banting buku MTK*/plak

Nah, udah 4000-an words! Cukup kan?:D atau masih kurang? *asah golok*/plak

Ucchan gak biasa menyiksa seme… Cuma suka menganiyaya uke…/digampar

Nah, itu KyuSung n KiSung udah muncul!XD*nunjuk atas* walau KiSung Cuma seiprit!/plak

Ucchan juga suka Island! Suka Midnight blues, mid-season… pokoknya semua!*serakah*/plak

Si apel bang toyib itu udah muncul tuh, disituh!*tunjuk muka bumdad pake kaki*/plak

Beneran bulan depan…0w0" eh? Atau udah lewat yah?/dilempar apel

Yemma berakhir dihati Ucchan./plak

Okeee! Wondad akan menghadapi mereka! Mwahahahah! Siapa suruh udah ceraiin umma Ucchan yang manis ini~!*gigit Yemma*/ditendang

Perasaan Kyuppa udah dijelaskan diatas kan?0w0 Kyuppa udah suka Yemma dari SHS~!

Cinta segi empat? Gak asik dong! Cinta segi enam dong!XD/buagh

Ucchan juga rindu HaeSung moment!T_T/dibanting

Seme Yemma… kurang Sungjoon oppa dong!XD ah, Yunho oppa, Changmin oppa, Taemin oppa, Jongkook oppa-/dibekep

Yang baru review, gwenchana, yang penting udah baca n review!XD trus yang baru review setelah beberapa dekade(?) juga gak papa~! Yang penting kalian gak lupa dengan ini fic abal-abalTwT"

Yosh gitu aja!XD

Special Thanks To:

Harpaairiry :: deraelf :: TrinCloudSparkyu :: LittleCloud'sIrizv :: sisil . li24 :: rikarika :: rina afrida :: afifah . kulkasnyachangmin :: SasaClouds :: Guest :: ErmaClouds13 :: Hanna Byun :: Jeremy kim84 :: Ye'Im Clouds :: Yanie :: sekarzane :: KIMCLOUDS :: GenieCoy411 :: Almun :: olla :: yesung ukelovers :: Clouds1709 :: yesungie lover :: mitha3424 :: ryani clouds :: Clouds . Neena

ADA SOLUSI UNTUK RAMBUT RONTOK N HAMPIR BOTAK?! *histeris*

Oke, gomawo udah review, yeorobun!

Sampai jumpa bulan lusa!/dibanting/ bercanda! Akan Ucchan usahakan update secepatnya! *bakar buku-buku SMA*/plak

Singkat kata,

Review Please~?


	9. I Love You

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun: 35 tahun

Kim Kibum: 34 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 8: I Love You

* * *

><p>RATED: T (No comment.-_-)<p>

* * *

><p>PAIR: Naah, pairnya sekarang ambigu! Yemma bisa sama siapa aja! Mwakhakhakha~~! (Wondad: Woi)<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, Incest, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>::<p>

Jika bagimu itu adalah kebahagiaan…

Maka aku rela melepas segalanya.

… Termasuk cinta itu sendiri.

:::

* * *

><p>-Hyukjae's House…<p>

"Hyukkie chagi! Boleh umma nonton tv?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk tv 36 inchi yang terletak diruang tengah.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja, umma!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

… Yaya, Hyukjae tahu. Ini memang sangat cepat. Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya, meminta ijin untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae langsung mengatakan iya.

Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Yesung dan Donghae dirumahnya. Lagipula dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima permintaan Yesung.

Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga dua tamu barunya itu. Yesung sudah menawarkan bantuannya memasak, tapi Hyukjae menolak dengan halus. Dia ingin Yesung beristirahat. Untung saja kamar orang tuanya masih bersih, jadi Yesung dan Donghae bisa tidur disana.

"Umma,"

Hyukjae melirik kearah Donghae yang tengah menghampiri Yesung. dia duduk disamping Yesung, lalu membelai surainya lembut. Namja tampan itu tampak tersenyum senang.

… Dan entah kenapa melihat hal itu, membuat jantung Hyukjae kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

'… Sepertinya kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu, Hae-ya…'

:

:

-Malamnya…

"Hyukkie chagi!"

"Ne, Sungie umma?" jawab Hyukjae dengan mata setengah terpejam. Yesung ngotot ingin tidur sekamar dengan Hyukjae. Dan akhirnya Donghae harus menyerah, dan tidur dikamar orang tua Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu…" Yesung menggumam. "… Rumahnya tepat disebelah… bolehkah kau merahasiakan keberadaan kami disini?"

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, Sungie umma… Siwon ahjussi jarang pulang kerumahnya kok. Hanya sesekali saja jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai." Ucap Hyukjae menenangkan. "Siwon ahjussi juga kadang-kadang bertamu kerumahku untuk membawakan makanan. Tapi itu juga sangat jarang kok, jangan khawatir."

"…"

"Sungie umma?"

"Dia masih sangat baik, ne…?" Yesung tersenyum tipis. Mengingat kembali wajah mantan suaminya itu. Yesung tahu Siwon namja yang baik, hanya saja kebaikannya bukan untuk Yesung. Ya, Yesung tahu itu.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Ne… Siwon ahjussi sangat baik." Ujarnya menyetujui. "Tapi tetap saja, dia namja yang bodoh karena sudah melukai Sungie umma!"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. "Gomawo Hyukkie chagi… dan mian karena kami sudah seenaknya tinggal disini."

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Ani. Aku justru senang. Aku sudah tidak kesepian lagi." Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Memamerkan gummy smile andalannya.

Yesung ikut tersenyum senang. "Gomawo…" ia membelai surai cokelat Hyukjae, membuat namja kurus itu semakin merasa terbuai dengan kelembutan Yesung. Apalagi Yesung menyanyikan lagu lullaby dengan suara merdunya.

… Yesung mengingatkan Hyukjae pada ummanya, Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang menyayanginya, Leeteuk yang selalu menemaninya, Leeteuk yang tak pernah meninggalkannya...

… Tapi namja yang dipanggilnya umma itu sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, setetes cairan bening telah mengucur turun dari sudut mata Hyukjae.

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Side…<p>

"…" Donghae menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna kuning cerah itu. Sangat cerah hingga membuat mata Donghae sakit. Bahkan dalam keadaan lampu dimatikanpun, warnanya masih nge-jreng. Hyukjae hebat karena bisa tidur dibawah terror warna kamarnya ini.

Donghae menggeliat resah. Mengingat Yesung. Mengingat Siwon. Mengingat Kyuhyun.

… Mengingat Hyukjae.

Donghae bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tahu, ummanya jelas-jelas mencintai Siwon. Sementara Kyuhyun juga pasti menyimpan perasaan terhadap Yesung. Sementara ummanya semakin lama terasa semakin jauh.

Donghae takut.

_Oh~ thinkin' about all our younger years…_

Donghae mengernyit saat mendengar suara. Suara itu berasal dari laci disamping ranjangnya –Atau ranjang Hyukjae. Ia membuka laci meja itu, lalu meraih ponsel yang masih bergetar.

Alis Donghae kembali bertaut saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel Hyukjae. "Xiah Junsu…?" Donghae hendak membaca pesan itu. namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat kotak password yang mendadak muncul.

"Hish… kenapa harus pakai password sih…?" sungut Donghae kesal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menebak password Hyukjae –mumpung dia sedang bosan dan tidak bisa tidur.

L-e-e-H-y-u-k-j-a-e

"Aish, salah…"

E-u-n-h-y-u-k

"Salah lagi…" sungut Donghae.

M-o-n-k-e-y

"Huh? Salah? Padahal kupikir dia itu maniak monyet…" gumam Donghae kurang ajar.

L-e-e-T-e-u-k

"Salah?" Donghae mengernyit. Sekarang tinggal satu kesempatan lagi. Jika Donghae salah, maka ponsel Hyukjae akan terblok, dan dapat dipastikan namja manis itu akan mengamuk besok pagi.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya didagu. Berusaha memikirkan hal yang akan dijadikan Hyukjae sebagai password.

"Apa yang dia sukai?" gumam Donghae bingung. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kesukaannya? "Apa yang-"

Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat saat mendapat ide.

Segera ia coba idenya itu. diketiknya beberapa kata dituts ponsel Hyukjae.

CRING~

Terbuka.

"Pfft…" wajah Donghae merah padam karena mencoba menahan tawa. "Ternyata memang strawberry! Kkk~!" Donghae buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tak mau Hyukjae curiga karena mendengar suara tawanya.

Tapi tawanya terhenti saat melihat foto wallpaper ponsel Hyukjae.

Nampak Hyukjae kecil merangkul seorang bocah yang nampak lebih pendek darinya itu. Mereka berdua tertawa senang.

Bocah yang lebih pendek itu adalah Donghae. Ini foto kebersamaan mereka berdua yang terakhir sebelum kepergian Donghae dan Yesung dari Korea.

Tatapan Donghae melembut. "…" ia memilih membuka pesan dari orang bernama Xiah Junsu.

"_**Hei, monyet~! Ingat, besok shiftmu diganti jadi malam, ne. Jangan sampai telat! Jaljayo, my monkey!^3^" **_

Donghae cemberut membaca pesan dari Junsu. Ia menghapus pesan Junsu dengan cueknya, lalu mengembalikan ponsel Hyukjae kedalam laci meja. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur Hyukjae yang –tentu saja tidak seempuk ranjangnya dihotel.

Tapi ini jauh lebih baik, dibanding membiarkan ummanya bertemu dengan Siwon lagi –yang sudah tahu kamar hotel mereka. Donghae tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia tidak siap melepas Yesung. padahal dia tahu, ummanya itu hanya mencintai Siwon.

Katakanlah dia egois. Tapi itu memang kebenarannya.

Dia rela dicap egois, asal bisa bersama dengan ummanya.

Walau mungkin hanya untuk sedikit lebih lama…

* * *

><p>-Esoknya…<p>

"Sungie umma, apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Tadi Donghae menyuruhnya menjaga Yesung, lalu pergi tanpa mendengar sanggahan Hyukjae. Masalahnya pagi ini Hyukjae harus kerja paruh waktu. Akhirnya Hyukjae menyusulkan agar Yesung ikut dengannya. Tapi Yesung menolak dengan alasan ingin berada dalam rumah saja.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Jangan khawatir! Umma bisa menjaga diri umma kok!" ia tersenyum manis sambil membelai surai Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk pulang cepat!" ia mengecup pipi Yesung lembut, lalu melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Aku pergi, Sungie umma! Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing ne!"

"Nee! Hati-hati Hyukkie chagi!"

Blam

Yesung menghela napas. Dia takut keluar rumah. Takut bertemu Siwon lagi. Arra, dia yang ngotot ingin tinggal dirumah Hyukjae. Tapi Yesung tetap waspada dengan keberadaan rumah Siwon disamping. Ya, bisa saja namja itu mendadak ingin pulang, dan tak sengaja melihat Yesung.

Yesung tak mau itu terjadi.

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Side…<p>

"Seharusnya kau memakai pakaian ini! Dan- blablabla"

Donghae memutar matanya jengah saat Sungmin kembali berceramah. Rupanya tadi Donghae salah memakai pakaian saat hendak latihan berlenggak-lenggok dipanggung catwalk. Sungmin bermaksud menegurnya karena Donghae tidak fokus. Tapi Donghae malah merasa peringatan Sungmin tidak berguna.

"Yak! Apa kau mendengarku, Aiden Lee?!" Sungmin menaikkan oktaf suaranya melihat wajah bosan Donghae.

"Yaya… lanjutkan…" Donghae membuang pandangannya kearah lain sambil mengorek sedikit telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Tentu. Siapa yang tidak marah?

"YAAKK!"

Triririiing~

_Ajikggaji mothaejoon geu mal, moki mehyuh shikeunhan geu mal~_

Triririiing~

Suara Sungmin mengecil saat merasakan getaran diponselnya. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Donghae mengernyit. "Wae? Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

Sungmin menghela napas berat, dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseo, Kyu…"

Donghae terdiam. Dia baru ingat. Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kan berstatus kekasih Sungmin. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memiliki perasaan kepada ummanya?

"… Ne, ne…"

"… Mwo…?"

Donghae mulai menangkap perubahan diwajah Sungmin.

"S-shirreo! aku akan tetap…!"

"… Ani, Kyu… aku akan menunggu…"

"… Aku tidak mau. Aku pasti bisa membuatmu berpaling padaku… tolong jangan putuskan aku…"

Kedua obsidian Donghae membulat. Apa dia bilang…? Putus?

"Biar saja… walau aku terluka… aku akan membuatmu melupakannya… saranghae… Kyu… jebal… beri aku kesempatan… aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku… t-tolong…"

Sungmin terlihat seperti mau menangis.

Donghae tanpa banyak bicara menyambar ponsel Sungmin. Entah kenapa dia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Yeoboseo, Kyuhyunsshi." Sapa Donghae dengan wajah datar. "Aku menjamin ummaku tidak akan menyukaimu. Jadi jangan harap bisa merebutnya dariku. Dan kau tahu, sepertinya keputusanmu untuk memutuskan namja pemarah ini tepat."

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia berusaha merebut ponselnya dari Donghae. "Y-yak! Apa yang kau kata-"

"Dia terlalu berharga untukmu."

Klik

Sungmin hanya bisa melotot melihat Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan." Jawab Donghae enteng.

Sungmin menggeleng keras-keras. "PABBO! IDIOT! STUPIDO! BAKA!" pekiknya histeris. "M-menyebalkan! Hiks hiks! HUWAAAAA~~~~NGG!"

Semua model melempar tatapan tajam kearah Donghae –mengira dirinya yang membuat Sungmin menangis.

Donghae bukannya takut, malah balas memberi deathglare sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri. Dia gak salah kok! Akhirnya beberapa model memilih untuk membuang muka karena merasa terintimidasi.

"Yak, berhenti menangis." Suruh Donghae kesal. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menurut. Ia malah menaikkan oktaf tangisannya tiga tingkat.

"Shit!" Donghae terpaksa menyeret Sungmin pergi, meninggalkan para model yang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Sungmin.

* * *

><p>-At Nearby Café…<p>

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang sudah tidak menangis, tapi masih memandang kosong kearah pudding labu yang dipesankan Donghae untuknya.

"Makanlah." Suruh Donghae sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

Sungmin tetap diam. Tidak membuka suara sedikitpun.

Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikutan diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya dia menunggu Sungmin merangkai kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"… Aku dan Kyunnie sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu." Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Aku yang menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi dia menolakku." Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Katanya dia mencintai orang lain, dan tak mau melukaiku… bukankah dia namja yang sangat baik?"

Donghae tetap diam. Membiarkan Sungmin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Aku keras kepala. Aku berkata 'Aku tidak peduli! Aku pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan yeoja itu!'. Tapi ternyata yang dicintainya itu seorang namja, sama sepertiku."

"…"

"Aku terus memaksa, hingga akhirnya dia menerimaku." Sebuah tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Sungmin. "… Aku sangat senang. Walau selama denganku yang dibicarakannya pasti tentang Turtle hyungnya."

'Turtle Hyung'… Donghae menerawang. Dulu Yesung suka memanggilnya 'Turtle Hae' sebagai panggilan sayang. Tapi saat Donghae berumur 3 tahun, Donghae menolak mentah-mentah nama panggilan itu. menurutnya namanya itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Akhirnya Yesung berhenti memanggilnya begitu.

"Dan aku tidak tahu, kalau Turtle hyung itu ternyata Yesungie hyung." Sungmin meremas kecil tangannya, menunjukkan betapa resahnya dia sekarang. "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Kyu menyukainya. Dia namja yang manis, cantik, lembut…"

"Dia memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki. Yaitu cinta Kyuhyun…" Sungmin menunduk. "Kyuhyun menelepon. Katanya dia ingin memutuskanku karena namja yang dicintainya telah kembali."

"Aku sudah berusaha menyiapkan mentalku. Berusaha melepas Kyuhyun, dan membiarkannya mengejar cinta Yesung hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku lemah."

Sungmin menggeleng dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetar.

"… Hiks… aku benci dengan diriku yang seperti ini, Hae ah…"

:

:

-Choi's Corp…

"Choi sajangnim, apa anda mau kopi?" tanya seorang yeoja sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja yang dipanggil Choi sajangnim itu tetap memandang keluar jendela kantornya. Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sang yeoja sedikitpun.

"Eum… Choi sajangnim…?"

Siwon –nama presdir Choi Corp itu– tetap diam. Menatap langit yang sedikit mendung. Mengingat lagi Yesung, Donghae… rasa sakit akibat tinju Donghae dipipinya masih belum mau hilang.

Tapi Siwon lebih merasa sakit dihatinya.

Dia sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Yesung dan Donghae. Tapi para detektifnya selalu kehilangan jejak. Saat Donghae selesai bekerjapun, namja tampan itu langsung menghilang, tidak menyisakan jejak sedikitpun.

Dan menemui Donghae saat dia sedang bekerja bukan hal yang bagus. Siwon tidak ingin memperparah keadaan. Dia tahu Donghae sangat membencinya. Dan dia pantas mendapat kebencian Donghae. Dia sudah melukai Yesung, namja yang sangat disayangi dan dicintai Donghae.

'… Mianhae, Yesungie…'

Siwon menghela napas. "Jessica, atur ulang meeting hari ini. Aku ingin pulang." Ujarnya.

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Baik, Choi sajangnim."

* * *

><p>-At Park…<p>

Yesung duduk-duduk dibangku taman. Oke, dia tahu Hyukjae sudah melarangnya keluar rumah. Tapi rasanya bosan juga seharian dirumah. Apalagi yang ada ditv Cuma siaran gossip dan acara dapur tentang bagaimana cara mengolah kura-kura menjadi masakan china –dan tentu saja Yesung langsung mematikan tv itu.

Toh, Siwon tidak mungkin pergi ketaman 'kan? Hellooo~? Ngapain presdir dewasa pemilik perusahaan besar jalan-jalan ketaman kecil begini? Kayak tidak ada kerjaan lain saja itu presdir!

Yesung menghela napas berat. Dia tahu Donghae akan marah jika tahu dia keluar rumah tanpa seijinnya. Tapi tetap saja, Yesung bosan kalau harus didalam rumah terus.

"Noonaa… nooonaaaa…"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat seorang namja kecil manis yang tengah memandangnya heran. Yesung tersenyum. "Ne? ada apa?" tanyanya. "Ah, dan aku namja! Bukan yeoja!"

Namja kecil manis itu melihat Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Jinjja?" curiga.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. Anak kecil ini kurang ajar sekali. Masa gendernya masih dipertanyakan begitu?! Tidak terima sih. Tapi masa hanya gara-gara itu Yesung memukul anak kecil?

Namja kecil itu merengut. Ia naik keatas bangku yang sedang diduduki Yesung –dengan susah payah mengingat tubuh mungilnya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah Yesung.

Pat

Namja kecil itu semakin merengut. "Aneh? Kenapa dadamu rata, noona? Apa kau memakai sport bra?" tanyanya dengan muka super innocent. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel mesra(?) didada Yesung.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Koaak kooaak…

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later…<p>

"Itu sangat tidak sopan! Memegang dada seorang namja itu sangat tidak sopan!(?)" omel Yesung kesal. Namja kecil yang menjadi objek omelannya hanya memasang wajah innocent. "Dan cara bicaramu itu juga! Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata vulgar itu, heum?"

Namja kecil itu berbinar-binar saat Yesung bertanya –seakan-akan dia memang menunggu Yesung menanyakan itu. "Hyungku! My hyung always told me about cursing! Isn't that cool?!"

What? Kata-kata vulgar begitu dibilang keren! Tapi hebat juga nih anak, bisa ngomong inggris selancar itu… tampangnya juga manis… kalau dijual bisa laku berapa yah…? (Readerdeul: *sweatdrop*)

"Hyungku sangatlah tampan! Noona mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya namja kecil itu girang.

Yesung mengernyit. "Dengar, adik kecil. Aku namja. Bukan yeoja! Jadi jangan panggil aku noona! Panggil aku hyung!" Yesung berusaha mengoreksi sebutan namja kecil ini padanya. "Coba panggil hyung!"

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Noona cantik!"

"Bukan! Panggil aku hyung! Sekali lagi!"

"Noona manis!"

"Bukan!"

"Noona imut!"

"Bukan! Bukan!"

"Noona cantik manis dan imut yang punya bokong seksi!"

OK! THAT'S IT!

"MANA HYUNGMU ITU?!" tanya Yesung dengan api membara disekelilingnya.

"Memanggilku?"

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar suara ngebass dibelakangnya, dan dia langsung terpaku. Namja itu disana. Tetap dengan smirk menyebalkannya.

"Hyuuung~~!" namja kecil yang sedari tadi diceramahi Yesung itupun melompat turun, dan berlari kearah namja tampan yang masih asyik mengumbar smirknya –hingga membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja berstatus uke nyaris pingsan.

"Mian, hyung terlambat ne." ia menggendong namja kecil itu lalu memutarnya diudara. Namja kecil digendongannyapun tertawa ceria. "Nah, kau pulang duluan saja ne dengan pak Im." Ia menurunkan namja kecil itu dari gendongannya.

"Yak! Hyung bilang akan menemaniku hari ini! 'Kan jarang-jarang hyung bisa libur dari kantor hyung!" namja kecil itu bersungut-sungut.

"Akan hyung temani kau nonton film nanti malam. Hyung punya urusan dengan 'noona' disana itu. jangan beritahu pak Im, ne." ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Namja kecil itu langsung tersenyum ceria. "Okeee~! Key mengerti~!" sahutnya ceria. "Ah, tapi hyung! Dadanya rata loh! Meski harus kuakui dia manis dan berbokong seksi~!"

Yesung panas dingin mendengar perkataan vulgar bocah yang pastinya belum menginjak lima tahun itu.

"Ahahahah~! Tenang saja. hyung akan membuat dadanya tumbuh."

WHAT?! SIAPA YANG MENUMBUHKAN DADA SIAPA?!

Namja kecil bernama Key itu tersenyum ceria. "Aaa, kalau sudah tumbuh nanti jangan dinikmati sendiri ya, hyung! Key juga mau menikmatinya!" setelah berkata dengan entengnya, Key berlari kesebuah limosin yang terparkir tepat didepan taman. Tidak memperdulikan Yesung yang sudah melongo akibat perkataannya.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi, Yesungie." Sapa namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah dingin nan waspada. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat.

"Hmmm… entah…" namja tampan itu menyeringai. "Mungkin… hatimu?"

Yesung terbelalak. "Yak! Jangan dekati aku! Dasar kanibal!" pekiknya panik.

Salah paham.

"Toloong! Ada kanibal yang mau memakan hatik- emph!" sebuah tangan langsung membekapnya. Tentu saja Yesung berontak. "Mm~~~! Puah! Yak! Kim Kibum! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh!" bentak Yesung setelah berhasil lolos dari bekapan namja bernama Kibum itu.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku membunuhmu? Tak ada manfaatnya untukku."

Yesung memicingkan matanya kearah Kibum. "Kau… ah iya! Kau hyung anak kecil tadi?" tanyanya saat mengingat keberadaan namja kecil manis sayang tengil itu.

Kibum mengangguk santai. "Ne. Wae?"

Emosi Yesung meledak. Jiwa keibuannya bangkit.

"NEEOOO! Kenapa kau mengajarkan kata-kata vulgar itu padanya?! Hyung macam apa kau?!" omel Yesung berang.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "Humm. Aku hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya. Juga memberinya sedikit 'tips'…" jawab Kibum tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat. "Dasar mesum!" sindirnya. Ia berbalik hendak pergi, namun Kibum sudah menahan lengannya. Yesung melirik lengannya yang ditahan Kibum, lalu beralih menatap namja tampan itu dingin. "Lepaskan saya, KibumSSHI." Pinta Yesung dengan penuh penekanan.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kita baru saja bertemu, kenapa kau mau pergi lagi, heum?" tanyanya santai. "Kau lupa dengan hutangmu padaku, eoh?"

Yesung membelalak. "A-ani! A-aku akan membayar lunas hutangku padamu! Tapi lepaskan aku!" cicitnya panik.

Kibum menghela napas. "Aku-"

CTAARRR

"Hyaa!" Yesung sontak melompat kearah Kibum tatkala mendengar bunyi sambaran petir yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dipelukan Kibum. Dia takut petir.

Jrashh…

Yesung sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kearah langit. Dan merasakan tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi wajahnya.

… Dia benci hujan.

Hujan mengingatkannya pada hari itu, dimana Siwon memasukinya secara paksa.

… Yesung benci…

Kibum tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap surai raven Yesung lembut. "Manis sekali. Kau takut pada petir, hm?"

Ucapan Kibum menyadarkannya. Dia sedang dalam posisi intim dengan Kibum. Wajah mereka berdua saja hanya terpaut beberapa senti. "Hyaaa! L-lepaskan!" Yesung berusaha mendorong tubuh Kibum, tapi Kibum memang lebih kuat darinya.

"Sini," Kibum menyeret Yesung menuju sebuah gua jamur mini yang terletak ditengah taman tersebut. Kau bahkan harus berjongkok jika mau masuk kedalamnya.

Kibum menarik Yesung untuk ikut berteduh didalam jamur mini itu bersamanya. Kini posisi Yesung duduk membelakangi Kibum. "Kau basah." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Yesung.

Wajah Yesung sontak memerah saat merasakan napas hangat Kibum yang menerpa telinganya. Sejurus kemudian ia dapat merasakan sebuah sapu tangan yang mengacak surai hitamnya. Kibum sedang berusaha mengeringkannya.

Hening melanda. Kibum tetap mengeringkan rambut Yesung dengan sapu tangannya. Sementara Yesung hanya menunduk kaku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jja, rambutmu sudah kering." Kibum tersenyum puas. Ia pun memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Yesung terbelalak dengan pergerakan Kibum yang mendadak. Ia langsung berusaha berontak. "Sst, gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu, Yesungie." Bisik Kibum lembut. Dan sepertinya mampu menenangkan Yesung.

Hanya seperti itu saja. Kim Yesung menghabiskan hampir setengah jam dalam pelukan Kim Kibum.

:

:

-Hyukjae's Home…

Jrasshh

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya…

Yesung cemberut. Kibum mengantarnya kerumah Hyukjae. Tadinya Yesung berusaha menolak mengingat Donghae akan marah jika melihatnya bersama namja asing, tapi Kibum memaksa dengan mengungkit kembali soal "hutang budi" Yesung padanya. Dan namja tampan itu langsung mengantar Yesung secara paksa dengan motor Sportnya.

… Apalagi tadi Kibum dengan sengajanya ngebut, hingga mengakibatkan Yesung memeluk erat pinggang Kibum. masih mau hidup.

"Jadi ini rumahmu, Yesungie?" Kibum menatap rumah sederhana Hyukjae. "Kecil juga."

TWITCH

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, KIBUMSSHI. Dan terima kasih juga atas PUJIANmu pada rumah anakku!" ujarnya sarkatis. Ya, dia memang menganggap Hyukjae sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Selamat tinggal!" Yesung berbalik, bermaksud berlari menembus hujan yang masih deras. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lagi-lagi sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya. Yesung menoleh kearah Kibum dengan wajah garang. "Apalag-"

Chu~

Perkataan Yesung terhenti saat Kibum mencium bibirnya. Bibir basah Kibum bertemu dengan bibirnya yang sama basahnya. Dapat dirasakannya Kibum menghisap lembut bibir cherrynya. Memberi lumatan kecil… membuat Yesung merasa aneh.

"Yesungie…?"

Yesung sontak mendorong bahu Kibum dengan wajah merah padam. Ia menoleh kesamping, dan langsung terpaku.

"S-Siwon…?" lirihnya. Namja tampan itu berdiri disana dengan wajah tak percayanya. Rasa takut menyergap Yesung. dia takut. Sangat takut! Dihentaknya pegangan Kibum pada lengannya, lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah pulang.

"YESUNGIE!" Siwon buru-buru berlari kearah pintu pagar rumah Hyukjae, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Yesung sudah menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar. Dan Siwon yakin Yesung sudah mengunci rumah. Ia menoleh kearah namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya. "Kau… kau siapanya Yesung…?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "… Entahlah. Yang pasti aku menyukainya."

Rahang Siwon mengeras mendengarnya. "… Tolong jangan dekati istriku!"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "… Istri? Maksudmu Yesung itu istrimu?" Siwon mengangguk, dan mendapat dengusan remeh dari Kibum. "Istri, hm…? Lalu kenapa dia lari saat melihatmu, Choi sajangnim?"

Kedua obsidian Siwon menegang. "… Itu…"

"Mungkin kau salah Siwonsshi." Kibum tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu 'Mantan' istri?"

DEG

Dada Siwon semakin merasa nyeri mendengar kata-kata Kibum. "Kami masih sah, Kibumsshi… jangan bicara sembarangan!" Siwon menatap kedua obsidian Kibum tajam. "Dan jangan dekati dia lagi."

Kibum menyeringai. Ia mengedikkan bahu, lalu memilih pergi dari situ dengan motor sportnya.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatap pintu rumah Hyukjae dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

><p>-Yesung's Side…<p>

Yesung masih berupaya mengatur napasnya. Tangannya masih meremas kenop pintu rumah Hyukjae. Apa tadi dia tidak salah lihat? Ada Siwon disana… menatapnya dengan raut wajah –bisakah Yesung simpulkan sebagai…

… Cemburu?

Yesung menggeleng. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Tidak mungkin… Siwon tidak mungkin cemburu padanya.

"Sungie umma? Kau sudah pul- ommo! Gwenchanayo?!" Hyukjae menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. "Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?!"

Yesung menggeleng. "N-nan gwenchana, Hyukkie chagi…" ia berusaha tersenyum, walau ia tahu Hyukjae sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Pembohong!" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menarik Yesung lembut menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan Yesung disofa, dan berlari kelantai atas untuk mengambil semua selimut yang ada dirumah ini.

Setelah mendapat semua selimut, Hyukjae kembali berlari keruang tengah dengan setumpuk selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dengan telaten ia membungkus tubuh Yesung yang basah kuyup dengan selimut. Tak lupa ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkannya dipipi chubby Yesung. bermaksud menghangatkan. "Apa sudah lebih hangat, Sungie umma?"

Yesung mengangguk. Andai Hyukjae tahu, alasan kenapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat begini.

Hyukjae kembali melangkah bermaksud menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yesung minuman hangat, namun kedua iris chocolatenya menangkap sesosok namja yang masih mematung diluar rumah. Namja itu berdiri diam disana, mengacuhkan hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras.

"… Siwon ahjussi?!"

DEG

Tubuh Yesung kembali tersentak saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia menunduk, tak mau melihat kearah Hyukjae.

"…? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau kau…" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. "… Tinggal disini, Sungie umma…?" suaranya mengecil diakhir katanya.

Yesung diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sekarang perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya. Seandainya tadi dia tidak keluar rumah, tentu Siwon tidak akan melihatnya.

Hyukjae menatap Siwon khawatir. "Siwon ahjussi akan sakit jika terus-terusan begitu, sebaiknya aku kelu-"

"JANGAN!"

Hyukjae yang tadinya hendak membuka pintu depan tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah Yesung dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan.

"J-jangan… Hyukkie… umma takut… kumohon…" lirih Yesung dengan tubuh gemetar.

Hyukjae menatap Yesung miris. Keadaan Yesung sangat menyedihkan sekarang. "Tapi umma… jika dibiarkan terus, Siwon ahjussi akan sakit…"

Yesung menggeleng. "T-tenang saja… dia pasti akan pergi…" ia berusaha tersenyum, walau hanya senyum kecut yang tampak. "… Dia tidak akan sudi berhujan-hujan diluar hanya untuk menungguku… aku yakin, dia akan segera kembali kerumahnya…"

Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya. '… Anehnya, aku merasa kalau Siwon ahjussi akan terus menunggu… menunggu untukmu… karena dia mencintaimu.'

* * *

><p>-30 Minutes Later…<p>

Yesung mencengkram ujung selimut berwarna baby blue milik Hyukjae dengan perasaan gelisah. Apa Siwon masih menunggunya…? Hyukjae sudah kelantai atas beberapa saat yang lalu. Mau mandi katanya.

… Yesung perlahan berdiri, menyeret langkahnya kedekat jendela. Ia mengintip sedikit dari sela gorden yang menutupi kaca.

… Namja itu masih disana. Tetap duduk disamping pintu pagar rumah Hyukjae dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi namja tampan itu tetap tidak beranjak.

Tanpa diduga pandangan mereka bertemu –tatkala Siwon menoleh, membuat Yesung langsung jatuh terduduk. Tak mau melihat iris Siwon yang penuh akan penyesalan dan… kesakitan…

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Siwon menunggunya? Padahal… Yesung ingin melupakannya… tapi kalau begini caranya, bagaimana Yesung bisa melupakannya…?

Jraashhh

…

"…" ia menatap jendela yang kembali tertutup itu. ia menunduk, menghela napas berat. Dia merindukan Yesung. ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung lagi…

… Sekali saja.

Sesungguhnya tubuh Siwon menggigil. Dia kedinginan. Tapi dia tidak mau beranjak. Tidak sampai Yesung mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Siwon menengadah kelangit, memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi wajah sempurnanya.

… ?

Siwon membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan tetesan air hujan lagi diwajahnya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat, adalah kerangka payung berwarna kuning pisang telah menghalau air hujan agar tidak mengenai wajahnya. Ia sedikit menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan Yesung.

Namja manis itu memayunginya, menatap Siwon dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Yesu-"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Kedua dark chocolate Siwon membulat mendengar suara Yesung yang terdengar sangat dingin. Dia tidak pernah mendengar… nada bicara Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Yesungie, aku-"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, CHOI SIWON!" bentak Yesung meledak.

Siwon terpaku. Yesung menguatkan cengkramannya pada pegangan payung.

"Berhenti memanggilku seakrab itu… kita sudah… tidak ada hubungan lagi…" gumam Yesung dengan tatapan kosong kearah tanah.

"Kata siapa? Kita masih memiliki hubungan, Yesungie," Siwon segera berdiri. Berupaya menangkup pipi chubby Yesung, namun Yesung menepisnya. "Kau masih istri sahku…"

"…"

"… Tidakkah kau keterlaluan, Choi Siwon…?" tanya Yesung lirih. "Kaulah yang menyuruhku untuk menandatangani surat perceraian itu. aku sudah melakukannya, sesuai dengan apa yang kau suruh. Tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap seakan aku yang salah disini…?" Yesung menggeleng. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku, Siwonsshi… aku sudah sangat lelah…"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan tatapan terluka. Yesung memang terlihat sangat lelah. Dan hal itu membuat Siwon merasa sangat sakit.

… Jauh lebih sakit dari yang Yesung duga.

"… Apa kau akan bahagia kalau aku pergi, Yesungie…?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menabrakkan kedua obsidiannya pada dark chocolate milik Siwon. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa menjawab.

"Kau akan bahagia, jika tidak bertemu lagi denganku. Begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia menghela napas berat. "Aku… mengerti. Kalau itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku mengerti."

Tubuh Yesung gemetar. Entah kenapa, sebagian tubuhnya tidak rela jika Siwon pergi. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Payung yang tadinya digenggamnya pun kini mulai terlepas. Kini hujan dengan bebas membasahi kedua insan dibawahnya.

Namun Yesung sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Siwon menatap obsidian Yesung lembut, memamerkan kedua lesung pipinya. Tersenyum sangat hangat –bahkan mampu mengalahkan kedinginan yang sedang Yesung rasakan.

"Aku akan pergi. Hanya… berjanjilah…" ia menangkup pipi chubby Yesung dengan lembut. "… Kau akan bahagia."

DEG

Perlahan lengan kekar Siwon menarik Yesung untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

Hanya dengan pelukan ini saja.

"… Aku selalu merindukanmu…" bisik Siwon yang terdengar sangat samar ditengah hujan deras ini.

–Tapi Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Saranghaeyo…"

Cup

Yesung menatap kosong kearah depan saat merasakan sesuatu mengenai puncak kepalanya. Siwon mencium puncak kepalanya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa melepas kecupannya dipuncak kepala Yesung.

:

:

… Ini akan menjadi pelukan terakhirnya…

:

:

… Jadi Tuhan, tolong biarkan dia menikmati pelukan ini…

:

:

… Lebih lama lagi…

:

:

Jrasshh…

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya…

Membiarkan tetes demi tetes bergabung menjadi satu dengan air mata kedua namja itu…

Melebur…

Dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah…

'…'

Kedua namja itu sama sekali tidak menyadari… sepasang chocolate lain yang terus memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

… Tersirat luka yang teramat sangat di dalam kedua chocolate itu.

"… Hyung… ternyata kau masih mencintainya…"

… Dan hanya bisikan lirih itu yang terdengar samar ditengah hujan yang turun semakin deras.

* * *

><p>:::<p>

… Aku berharap.

Terus berharap.

Semoga kau dapat menerimaku.

Menerima cintaku.

…

… Walau kutahu…

… Kau tidak pernah menatapku.

:::

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! TELAT!ditendang Readerdeul

Mian Ucchan lama banget updatenya, minna-san…T.T Ucchan baru saja selesai UAS…

… Itu MTK kampreto…/plak

Ah, dan Ucchan juga lagi takut gara-gara gunung Gamalama meletus. Mana Ucchan tinggalnya lumayan dekat dengan puncak gunung….TwT"

Ya sudah, lupakan dulu yang diatas! Kembali ke soal FF! chapt ini chapt penentuan! Dengan review dichapt ini Ucchan akan menentukan pair terakhir! Jadi kalo bisa, readerdeul beri saran tentang couple Yemma, n alasannya! Mian kalo ngerepotin ne! gak mau saran juga gak papa. Tapi saran readerdeul mempunyai pengaruh besar dalam jalan cerita fic ini.^_^

Ucchan mau membalas review readerdeul sekalian! Gomawo ne udah repot-repot review! Ucchan akan usahakan untuk menghindari WB!*alasan*/plak

Yoshh, hana, deul, set, YAKK!/plak

* * *

><p>mitha3424: "Oke! Ucchan akan tanggung jawab! *seret Yemma kepenghulu*dibantai daddydeul/ gyahahah! Boleh juga!/plak/ tapi sepertinya gak bisa ne, ini semenya cuma 4 aja Ucchan udah bingung mikirin jalan cerita, apalagi kalo ditambah?XD tapi mungkin-mungkin aja sih~!/plak/ yosh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Mitha chan~!X3"

2Guest: "Hhoohoho, Ucchan suka loh!/plak/ hmm, sesungguhnya Ucchan sama sekali belum mutusin pair akhirnya. Kita lihat saja nanti, ne/pletakk/ yoosshh! Ucchan akan berusaha! Ini udah dilanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Est deul chaan~!^U^"

Mylovelyyeye: "Kyahahaha! Ucchan juga senang~!/plak/ aa… Ucchan juga belum tahu…/ditendang Wondad+Readerdeul/ mian lamaaaa!TwT" yang penting udah Ucchan lanjut!*ngotot* aa… mengenai LLT… kayaknya Ucchan akan menghiatus(?)kan LLT dan House Love sequel… udah agak blank soalnya/plak/ mianne! Tapi pasti Ucchan lanjut kok!TwTv gomawo reviewnya ne, Love chaan~!^w^"

YesungFanfic: "Sebenarnya Ucchan pengen bikin cinta segi 10/digeplak daddydeul/ YeWon ne? hmm~…(Readerdeul: sok misterius, lo!*geplak Ucchan*) yossh! Ucchan akan berusaha!XD hoo0.0 Ucchan juga berbulu…T_T" paling depresi kalo ada pelajaran renang…/pletak/ solusi ne? kalo mau nyukur permanen ada tuh, yang namanya wax-wax apaaa gitu/plak/ tapi mahal…T_T *tatap dompet* Fic chan! Namanya gak muncul…T.T apa email Ucchan yang salah atau jaringan FFN-nya?TMT" jinjja? Mauu!XD emang nama FB Fic chan apa? Aa, kalau gitu apa Ucchan harus manggil eonnie?0w0 gomawo reviewnya ne, Fic chan~!X3"

sukayesunguke: "Udah Ucchan lanjut~! Mian lama neTMT" gomawo reviewnya ne, Uke chan!X3"

Ye'Im Clouds: "Hohoho! Anda penasaran, saya puas!/plak/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Mian lama ne…T.T gomawo reviewnya ne, Im chan!XD"

YY: "Biarlah waktu yang menjawab…./ditendang/ tenang aja, YY chan, Yemma akan bahagia kok. Cuma belum tahu sama siapa. Nah. Chapt ini penentuan. Siapa yang akan jadi Pair utama? Nanti review dichapt ini akan membantu Ucchan untuk menentukan pair utama! Gomawo reviewnya ne, YY chan!TwTb"

Wonhaesung Love: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Mian lama ne!TMT" gomawo reviewnya ne, Aes chan!^3^"

r3diavolo89: "Hehehe, masalahnya Ucchan suka incest!*muka maniak*/ditendang Yemma/ lem? Boleh juga tuh8D *nyiapin lem alteco*/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Trias eonnie!XD"

evandini23: "Selama itukah Ucchan update?T_T/plak/ iya! Memang dikit banget ff YeWon!T0T mana? *nyenter lubang hidung Dini chan*/ditendang kebulan/ iya juga sihTwT biasa banget ne, Kyuppa jadi orang ketiga mulu… mungkin kadang sebaiknya diganti orang ketiganya… tapi udah terlanjut gini, bakal Ucchan perbaiki dific Ucchan yang lain!^^ KYAAA! UCCHAN MAU!*rampas boxer bergambar YeWon yang nc-an*/digampar/ nah, udah agak dingin/garang nggak diatas?XD agak maksa sih'-'/plak/ yosh, gomawo sarannya Dini chan! Ucchan akan berjuang!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Dini chaan~!0V^(?)"

olla: "Kekekek, syukurlah Olla chan suka!XD udah Ucchan lanjut! gomawo reviewnya ne, Olla chan!83"

nadia clouds: "Kyaaa~~! Ucchan dibilang cantiik~!/ditendang readerdeul/ aa… boleh dia yang datang nggak?*tunjuk pantulan diri sendiri dicermin* (Hyukkie noona: AMIT-AMIIIITTTT!) heheheh, gomawo reviewnya ne, Nadia chaan!X3"

rina afrida: "Ne~! pengennya sih, semenya ditambah lagi macam 4-6 orang/digeplak/ iya juga ne… Hae oppa…*tatap Hae oppa dengan mata berkaca-kaca*(Hae oppa: MINGGIR! Eneg gue ngeliat mukamu!) kejam!T.T (Hae oppa: EGP.) heheh, diatas udah ada penjelasannya kan soal hubungan KyuMin?TwT" kekek!XD Bumdad banget kan~?/plak/ sesujuu~/plak/ wuaks… mian telat setelat-telatnya telat!(?)/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rina chaaan~!8D"

afifah . kulkasnyachangmin: "Bagus kan?0w0b/plak/ Bumdad memang begitu kan?XD/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Afi chan~!X3"

rikarika: "Hyaaa! Ini udah lumayan kan? Rikaa chaan! Lumayan kan ini wordsnya?/plak/ huhuu, namanya juga umma Ucchan~!/ditampar/ gyaaah! Botakk?! Siapa yang botak?!/slaped/ ucchan mau contoh! Harus ada contoh! Dan karena Rika chan yang ngusulin, jadi Rika chan harus kasih contoh!*seret Rika chan kesalon*/dibanting/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rika chaan~!XD"

vthreelfishyoonaddict: "Wkwkwk, masaa? Kalo gitu nanti Ucchan banting setir jadi pelawak ajah!/plak/ hyaa! Jangan dicubit~! Ntar pipi Ucchan jadi tambah chubby, tambah diejek sama temen sekelas!T0T *merana*/plak/ jinjja?XD syukurlah~! Eh, tapi ada KyuSung-nya juga kok! Meski Cuma seiprit/plak/ Hyukkie noona ne…tapi banyak yang mau HaeSung juga…T,T gimana doong? Sama Ucchan aja yah!8D*kedip mesum keHyukkie noona*/ditendang/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Fitri chaan~!"

jeremy kim84: "Mian lama!TwT" ne! dasar ikan nakal!/plak/ mauuu mauuu~~! *angkat tangan kegirangan*/dilempar daddydeul keluar angkasa/ wuaks, ini udah lumayan panjang kan?TwT ucchan tak sanggup uplat…T.T/pletak/ Ucchan akan berusaha! gomawo reviewnya ne, Emy chaan~! :3"

siwon cinta: "Chapt ini penentuan. Ucchan akan lihat dulu!:3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Cinta chan!^w^"

sekarzane: "As your wish, Zane chan!XD/plak/ sampai ngePM Ucchan!XD semoga KiSung momentSSSS/plak/nya memuaskan ne!^_^v gomawo reviewnya ne, Zane chan!XD n mian lama!^^'"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Gyaaa! *kibar kolor Yemma* Yemma! Saranghaee~!XD/plak/ mwo?! Hyukkie noona nggak cocok sama ahjussi-ahjussi!/dicekek Wondad/ ucchan maunya lebih sih…/plak/ Ucchan seneng kalo Cha-cha chan suka!X3 gomawo reviewnya ne, Cha-cha chan~~!^0^/"

yesungie lover: "Wuaduh, mianneeeTwT" habisnyaaa… tangan Ucchan gatal pengen nambah utangT3T/BUAGH/ mian! MLFU juga lama! Mana Ucchan nambah satu utang lagi, pula!/PLETAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Lover chaan~!^w^"

hys: "Ucchan mau YeChaaan~!/plak/ kkk, ada momentnya dikit kan diatas?XD/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Hys chan~!"

choi yewon11: "Gyahaha! Ucchan juga sibuk!/ditimpa buku-buku pelajaran/plak/ nyahahah! Ucchan kan anak nakal!/plak/ gimana kalo Yemma sama Ucchan aja?8D/plak/ yoshh! Ucchan akan berusaha~! gomawo reviewnya ne, Choi chaan~!X3"

Kim Raein: "Ne… bikin iri ne, tiga seme itu… bisa nyium Yemma… ucchan juga mauuu…/plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Rae chan~!^W^"

Clouds1709: "Hmm... diriku juga tak tahu.../ditampar/ nanti aja ne! Mungkin chapt depan, atau lusa.../PLAK/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Clou chan~~!^W^"

* * *

><p>Selesaiii~! Mian ne, kalo ada yang terlewat!TwT<p>

A… Ucchan ada fic baru satu…/PLAK

Silahkan dilihat kalo berkenan!6w6"

Btw, LLT dan House Love Sequel akan hiatus… mianne, Ucchan bener-bener blank soal jalan ceritanya! Tapi pasti Ucchan lanjut! Cuma kayaknya bakal laamaaaa… sekali… sebagai gantinya Ucchan bawa fic baru satu tuh. Dan yang baru itu juga kayaknya bakalan lama/BUAGH

Cukhae untuk pernikahan Ming oppaa!TWT *berderai air mata*/plak/

Selamat hari Natal juga bagi yang merayakan~! N selamat tahun baru!\^w^/

Singkat kata,

RnR pleasee~?


	10. Failed

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun: 35 tahun

Kim Kibum: 34 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 10: Failed

* * *

><p>RATED: T (No comment.-_-)<p>

* * *

><p>PAIR: Uhmm… masih bingung, un…ditendang readerdeul

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, Incest, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

><p>Tik<p>

Tik

Tik

Yesung tetap memandang kosong kearah dinding kamar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin…

Siwon pergi… setelah sebelumnya memanggil Hyukjae untuk membawa Yesung masuk kedalam rumah. Dan yang terakhir Yesung lihat, adalah punggung namja Choi itu yang semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya lenyap ditelan pintu rumahnya yang tertutup.

… Sakit… itu yang sedang Yesung rasakan sekarang… hatinya tak rela saat melihat Siwon pergi… namun tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Tetap membiarkan Hyukjae menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Drap

Drap

Krieet

"Umma…?"

Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Tanpa menolehpun, dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara baritone yang terdengar lembut itu. dapat didengarnya suara langkah yang mendekatinya, dan sejurus kemudian dia dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"… Hae…" gumamnya lirih.

Donghae tetap memeluk Yesung dengan erat, berusaha memberi kehangatan pada Yesung. "Hyukjae bilang kau sakit… apa kau baik-baik saja, umma…?"

Yesung diam. Dia tahu Donghae basah kuyup. Mungkin karena nekat berlari menembus hujan demi bertemu dengan Yesung. perlahan Yesung berbalik, menatap kedua manik Donghae dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Umma…? Gwenchanayo…?" tanya Donghae cemas sambil mengusap pipi chubby Yesung yang terasa sangat dingin untuknya.

"… Kau juga demam, Hae…" bisik Yesung sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Donghae.

"… Kau lebih penting." Balas Donghae sambil menatap Yesung dalam, membuat dada Yesung berdesir menyakitkan. "… Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, umma. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung hanya diam. Menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dan sungguh Donghae tak suka melihatnya. "Wae…? Kenapa kau jadi begini, umma…?" bisiknya, lalu menarik Yesung kepelukannya.

Liquid bening mulai menetes dari mata Yesung. merasakan kehangatan Donghae… dan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Yesung, membuat Yesung merasa sangat jahat. Jahat karena sudah memberi harapan palsu kepada Donghae.

… Kalau begini, Yesung juga ingin jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Walau salah, dia ingin. Seandainya dia bisa. Menghapus sosok Siwon sepenuhnya, dan menggantikannya dengan Donghae, namja yang sangat mencintainya.

… Seandainya…

"Hiks…" isakkan lirih lolos dari bibir chubby Yesung. ingatannya saat dipeluk Siwon tadi kembali terngiang. Betapa lembutnya lengan Siwon ketika merengkuhnya, dan betapa Yesung merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. "Uljimma… uljimma…" bisiknya, namun rasa kecewa mulai menguar dihatinya.

… Yesung telah bertemu dengan Siwon. Dia yakin itu.

"Umma…" Donghae melepas pelukan Yesung perlahan, lalu menatap hancur kearah Yesung yang telah menangis penuh kepedihan. "Umma… jebal… jangan menangis…"

:::

"… _Karena jika kau menangis…"_

"… _Aku merasakan luka yang sama."_

:::

Hyukjae mengaduk-aduk kopi susunya. Sesekali helaan napas berat terdengar darinya. Donghae sudah kelantai atas untuk menemui Yesung.

Entahlah… Hyukjae merasa sedikit sedih saat Donghae hanya berlari melewatinya, tanpa menyapa ataupun menatapnya. Yang ada dipikiran namja tampan itu hanyalah Yesung, ummanya.

… Dan namja yang dicintainya. Hyukjae tahu. Donghae sangat mencintai Yesung. bahkan telah melebihi batas normal. Sudah bukan cinta anak kepada ibunya lagi.

Hyukjae sudah berusaha menata hatinya, berusaha melupakan namja yang dicintainya. Tapi jika setiap hari ia bertemu dengannya, akan sulit 'kan…?

Ya. Hyukjae mencintai Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae tahu cintanya ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

… Bahkan tidak sedikitpun ia melupakan senyuman polos Donghae saat itu, dan bagaimana kelingking mungil Donghae bertautan dengan kelingkingnya.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Hae cayang Hyukkiee~~!"<p>

Hyukjae sontak merasa wajahnya memerah. "C-cincca?" dia tidak bisa meredam senyum bahagianya mendengar pengakuan Donghae, anak tetangga sebelah yang sudah sejak lama menjadi teman bermain Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk mantap "Hyukkie akan cadi icteli kedua Hae cetelah umma!"

PLETAK

"Yak! Kenapa memukul Hae!? Hyukkie tidak mau cadi icteli Hae, eoh! ca'at(read: Jahat)!" rajuk Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Hae yang ca'at(read: Jahat)! Hyukkie 'kan tidak mau dimadu! Hyukkie mau cadi catu-catunya! Yecungie umma 'kan cudah punya Wonnie ahjucci!"

"Ne? Kalau begitu Hae hanya akan melamal Hyukkie caja~~!"

Hyukjae tersenyum puas. "Nah, gicu dong~!" ia mengangkat jari jempol mungilnya.

Donghae tersenyum cerah. "Kau haluc belcanci, Hyukkie! Hyukkie hanya akan menikahi Hae~! Yakco?" ia mengacungkan kelingking mungilnya.

Dan langsung disambut Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya. "Yakcok~!"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>Well… itu cerita dulu. Saat mereka masih sangat kecil. Wajar saja kalau Donghae sudah lupa. Tapi tetap saja… sedikit banyak Hyukjae berharap Donghae masih mengingat janji mereka.<p>

… Sedikit saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "… Donghae…" gumam Hyukjae.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ummaku?" ulang Donghae lagi. "Apa dia bertemu dengan Siwon?"

Hyukjae diam. Tak mampu menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam saja…?" desis Donghae kesal.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk.

"… Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." Donghae menghela napas. "Malam ini aku akan tidur dengan umma. Kau tidurlah dikamarmu." Setelah berkata seenaknya begitu, Donghae langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

Hyukjae terkekeh. Ini rumahnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa seperti… orang asing. "Dasar ikan bodoh…" lirih Hyukjae. "Padahal kau menghapus sms dari Junsu. Membuatku pergi ketempat kerjaku seperti orang bodoh."

"…" Hyukjae terdiam. Menatap jam dinding. Sudah jam 8 malam. Dia sudah harus pergi ketempat kerja sambilannya. Hyukjae meminum habis kopinya dalam sekali teguk, lalu melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Merapatkan jaketnya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang tatkala pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"…"

:

:

-Donghae's Side…

_"… And i… siiing… a meelodyyy… and hopes to God…"_ Donghae menatap wajah Yesung yang tampak gelisah. _"… He's listening… sleeping softly while I singing… I'll… beee… your… memories… your lullaby for… all the time…hoping that my voice… could get it right…"_

Suara merdu Donghae terus mengalun. Bermaksud menenangkan Yesung yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tangan Donghae aktif mengelus surai raven Yesung.

"Hiks… W-Wonn… ie…"

Dan hanya isakkan itu yang terus meluncur dari bibir Yesung. Dan setiap Yesung terisak, akan membuat dada Donghae semakin sesak. Sangat sesak, sehingga Donghae merasa tidak tahan lagi. Nyanyiannya terhenti, bergantikan dengan hening yang terasa mencekam.

"Umma…" Donghae menatap nanar Yesung. "… Apa sampai kapanpun… kau tidak bisa menatapku…?"

"Khh…" Yesung tampak menggeliat resah ditidurnya. Setetes cairan bening bahkan meluncur turun dari sudut matanya. "W-Wonnie… hiks… jangan… tinggalkan aku…"

"…"

"… Aku mencintaimu…"

Donghae diam. Membiarkan rasa sakit semakin menyeruak didadanya. Dia ingin pergi dari sini. Jauh dari sini. Membawa ummanya pergi. Membawa ummanya pergi, menjauhi Siwon.

Karena dia takut… Yesung akan berpaling meninggalkannya… dan berlari kepelukan Siwon.

Donghae takut. Sangat takut.

"Umma…" sebuah bisikan lirih keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "… Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu… seluruh jiwaku… setiap napasku… semua kebahagiaanku… hanya untukmu… aku mencintaimu…" perlahan ia mengecup lembut dahi Yesung, sedikit lama.

'Aku tahu aku telah mengatakan ini berulangkali. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh… aku sangat mencintaimu…'

Menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat Yesung sudah tidak bergerak resah lagi. wajah ummanya justru terlihat sangat damai dan bahagia. Sebuah senyuman nampak diwajah Donghae. "Umma-"

"Nado saranghaeyo… Wonnie…"

DEG

Sekali lagi, senyuman itu luntur dari wajah tampan Donghae. Hanya menyisakan raut wajah kosong. Yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit, saat melihat wajah bahagia Yesung.

"Kau mengira… yang mengatakan semua itu adalah 'dia', umma…?" lirih Donghae tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"…"

Hening melanda kamar itu, namun Donghae kembali membuka mulutnya, dan bernyanyi lirih…

"_I love you… more than you ever know… I love you… until the tiny pieces of you…"_

"_Even if… those beautiful eyes… never look at me… I'm still here… waiting… for you… to look at me…"_

Donghae memejamkan matanya, mengingat lagi semua hal yang pernah dilakukan Yesung untuknya. Betapa dia mencintai sang umma… meski orang yang dicintainya itu tidak membalas perasaannya.

"_I am the happiest person… in this world… when I can lean in… and kiss your sweet lips… taste that sweet lips of yours…" _

"_And when that beautiful lips smiled… you have… all of me… you are… my world… my dream… my future… how I dreamed that I can be together… with you… forever…" _

"_Just with… your smile…"_

Setetes liquid kembali meluncur turun dari sudut mata Donghae, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak bergetar. Tetap menyanyi dengan lirih namun penuh keyakinan serta ketulusan.

"… _I… love you… more than… anyone else… in this world…"_

"_If I have… one wish… in my life… I want your love…" _

"… _I want those arms… to hug me when I am comin'… home… that lips… to kiss me when I open… my eyes… just… everything… about you… I want to have you… all by myself…"_

Perlahan kelopak mata Donghae mulai berat, namun suaranya tidak berhenti. Tetap mengalun dengan lirih.

"_I love you… I love you… I really… really do… and if I have one chance… let me prove it… that… i… love… you…"_ (Lagunya Ucchan ngarang, mian kalo ada bahasa Inggris yang salah!T..T)

… Dan akhirnya dia tertidur disamping Yesung, namun kedua lengannya seakan tak bisa memeluk tubuh rapuh disampingnya.

Sebaliknya. Dia berbalik. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Donghae tidur dengan membelakangi Yesung. Tanpa pelukan hangat untuk sang umma.

:::

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

Dan saat aku tersadar.

Aku telah melukai_**nya**_.

Melukai Siwon.

Hyukjae.

Sungmin.

Kyuhyun.

… Bahkan tanpa kusadaripun…

… Aku membenci…

-Diriku sendiri…

:::

-Esoknya…

Ketika Yesung bangun, dia tidak menemukan sosok Donghae disampingnya. Padahal biasanya Donghae selalu menunggunya sampai Yesung terbangun, baru dia berangkat kerja.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar.

Mengingat lagi alunan suara lirih yang menemaninya tidur semalaman. Suara Donghae… samar, namun Yesung dapat mendengarnya…

"… _**I love you… I really… really do…"**_

Yesung duduk diranjang, dan memeluk lututnya. Menatap nanar kearah lantai. "… Mian, Hae… jeongmal… mianhae…"

Tap

Tap

Tok tok

"Sungie umma? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"… Ya…" lirih Yesung. dapat didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, dan menunjukkan wajah khawatir Hyukjae.

"Sungie umma…" Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Yesung, meletakkan nampan berisi bubur buatannya sendiri diatas meja nakas beserta segelas susu strawberry, lalu menatap Yesung sedih. "Gwenchanayo, umma…?"

"Ani… nan gwenchana…" Yesung berusaha tersenyum, namun yang muncul hanyalah sebuah senyuman pahit.

Hyukjae membelai surai Yesung dengan lembut. "Mian, umma… seandainya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Ani, itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu, Hyukkie chagi… itu semua kesalahanku… seandainya aku tidak keluar rumah, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Siwon…"

Hyukjae hanya menatap Yesung nanar. Yesung terlihat sangat hancur…

"… Sudah pergi…?"

"Ne?"

"Apa Hae… sudah pergi…?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Katanya Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba meneleponnya . nanti malam fashion shownya 'kan?"

"Ah… iya juga…" Yesung mengangguk kecil. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Hari ini fashion show yang diikuti Donghae akan digelar. Berarti besok atau lusa dia dan Donghae sudah bisa pulang kembali keKanada.

"Sungie umma… apa kau mau menontonnya denganku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjukkan dua tiket yang diberikan Donghae padanya tadi pagi.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "Tentu, Hyukkie chagi!" dia memeluk Hyukjae erat, dan langsung dibalas Hyukjae dengan tidak kalah erat.

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Side…<p>

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aidensshi?"

Donghae melirik kearah salah seorang yeoja yang merupakan teman seprofesinya. "Ne, nan gwenchana, Hyorinsshi."

Yeoja bernama Hyorin itu takjub. "Wuaah~! Kau bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar! Bukankah kau dari Kanada?"

"Iya! Hebat sekali~!" kini seorang yeoja lain muncul mendadak dan menggelayut manja dilengan kekar Donghae.

"Lepaskan aku." Desis Donghae dingin sambil menepis tangan yeoja itu.

"Aww… kau jahat sekali, oppa~! Kau membuatku terluka~!" yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha terlihat manis dimata Donghae. Tapi Donghae malah tampak sangat malas hanya untuk menatapnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan ngerumpi disini! Kembali bekerja sana!" Sungmin datang mendadak dan langsung mengusir beberapa model yeoja yang mengerubungi Donghae. "Kau kenapa sih? Konsentrasilah, Hae ya!"

Donghae merapikan rompi birunya yang melapisi kemeja berwarna hitam sekelam malam. "Neee…" sungutnya malas.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Yesungie hyung?"

"Ani! A-aku dan umma baik-baik saja!" jerit Donghae spontan. Dan Sungmin langsung tahu kalau dia tepat sasaran.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kau tidak menyakitinya 'kan?!" tanya Sungmin heboh.

Donghae mendelik. "Diam kau! Dasar kelinci berotot!"

"MWORAGO?!"

Donghae tidak memperdulikan jeritan serta omelan Sungmin. Dia membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan ummanya dirumah Hyukjae. Ummanya pasti merasa heran saat melihatnya sudah pergi duluan. Sungguh, Donghae tak sanggup melihat obsidian Yesung.

… Dia ingin mereka cepat pulang. Meninggalkan negara ini. Meninggalkan Siwon. Donghae tidak akan tenang sebelum membawa Yesung pergi dari negara ini.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Karena dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua tinggal lebih lama.

* * *

><p>-Malamnya…<p>

Hyukjae mematut dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Dia tampak sangat manis walau dengan setelan jas berwarna cokelat lusuh peninggalan Kangin, ayahnya. Acara yang akan didatanginya ini adalah acara formal, jadi Hyukjae harus memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Hyukjae melangkah kekamar Yesung dan Donghae.

Tok tok

"Sungie umma…? Hyukkie masuk, ne." Hyukjae membuka pintu, dan mendapati Yesung yang duduk didepan meja rias, menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Nampak namja itu telah memakai setelan jas berwarna merah marun yang pernah dibelikan Donghae untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Sungie umma… gwenchanayo?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam. Tetap menatap kosong kearah cermin. Matanya tampak sembap. Sepertinya baru habis menangis.

Hyukjae ikut menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan sedih. "Sungie umma… semangatlah… Donghae pasti tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini…"

Perlahan sudut bibir Yesung tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "… Ne… aku tahu…"

Hyukjae mengusap-usap surai Yesung dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pergi, umma… fashion shownya mulai setengah jam lagi. jangan sampai kita terlambat melihat Donghae."

Yesung menoleh kearah Hyukjae, menatapnya tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya, dan mengangguk kecil. "… Baik."

Hyukjae tidak suka melihat Yesung seperti ini. Seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya semangat hidup. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat…?

:

:

-Ming Fashion Show(?)…

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin pada para model yang tengah sibuk merapikan dandanannya. "Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Sungmin mengintip kearah panggung. "Wuaah… banyak sekali yang datang! Bahkan ada Cocola Chio! Kritikus fashion asal Jepang yang terkenal akan ketajaman lidahnya! Duuh, eotteokhe? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada model yang terjatuh? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka pakaian buatanku? Bagaimana kalau dia pulang ditengah pertunjukkan?!"

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu Sungmin dengan beribu pikiran negatifnya. Kita beralih pada Kim Donghae yang diam walau sudah dikerubungi beberapa model yeoja centil yang memeluk lengannya.

Apa Yesung akan datang? Donghae rasa Yesung memang akan datang. Toh, dia sudah memberikan dua tiket kepada Hyukjae.

Apa Siwon akan datang? … Ini yang Donghae takutkan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yesung bertemu dengan Siwon…? Donghae harap Hyukjae akan menjaga Yesung dari Siwon.

"Hae ya."

… Oh iya. Soal namja Cho itu… apa dia sudah putus dari Sungmin? Kalau begitu dia pasti mengincar Yesung. Bagaimana ini?

"Hae ya!"

Dan bagaimana kalau banyak namja hidung belang yang menggoda ummanya? Yesung memang terlalu manis, tubuhnya juga sangat menggoda untuk ukuran namja. Apa yang harus Donghae laku-

"HAE YAA!"

Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar bentakkan beribu oktaf dari arah sampingnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan wajah cemberut Sungmin. "Jangan melamun dong! Acaranya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi! ingat! Kau harus professional!"

Donghae memutar obsidiannya jengah. "Ya, ya… aku mengerti, Mingmong."

Baru saja Sungmin hendak menerkam Donghae, asistennya sudah mencegahnya. Tentu, Sungmin tidak mau make upnya luntur ataupun pakaiannya robek hanya karena bertengkar dengan Donghae.

Setelah sang asisten mendorong Sungmin secara paksa kearah panggung –mengingat Sungmin masih bersikap pesimistis dan ragu, sang asisten menyuruh semua model berbaris.

Donghae berdiri paling belakang. Dia menghela napas. Oke, dia harus professional. Masalah ummanya dan Siwon dan namja Cho itu nanti saja. yang penting sekarang Donghae harus melakukan yang terbaik agar tidak mempermalukan Sungmin. Donghae tahu walau kasar, Sungmin sebenarnya adalah namja yang baik.

'Apa kau sudah datang, umma…?'

* * *

><p>-Yesung's Side…<p>

"Kajja, umma!" Hyukjae menggandeng Yesung keluar dari lift. Ia lalu menunjukkan dua tiket yang dimilikinya kepada petugas yang ditemuinya. Petugas itu membungkuk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk melalui pintu berukuran besar yang dijaga oleh dua petugas berpakaian rapi.

Yesung hanya diam, membiarkan Hyukjae menuntun langkahnya. Dia takut bertemu Siwon disini.

"Yesung hyung…"

Yesung menoleh, dan obsidiannya membulat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. "Gui Xian…"

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya. "Nuguseyo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan. "Aku hoobae Yesung hyung."

Hyukjae manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk sama-sama!" tawarnya ceria. Tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Yesung.

"Ya… baiklah." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang satunya lagi.

Yesung sontak menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mampu membalas tatapan lembut Kyuhyun padanya.

'… Hae…'

:

:

Donghae mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. gilirannya hampir tiba. Dan saat model didepannya melangkah kepanggung, Donghae segera berdiri tegak. Dan dengan isyarat dari asisten Sungmin, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keatas panggung. Melangkah dengan ekspresi datar tapi tetap terkesan mempesona khas model. Ia lalu berpose sejenak, sementara obsidiannya diam-diam mencari ummanya.

'Ah, itu umma-'

DEG

Donghae melotot saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun disamping Yesung. '… Namja itu… apa yang dilakukannya…?'

"…" Donghae terpaku ditempatnya, menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan kesal.

"Hae…!"

Donghae tersentak kaget. Ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun, padahal dia sedang bekerja! Donghae merutukki dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu berdiri disamping model lain yang telah berpose.

Sungmin lalu melangkah lagi keatas panggung dengan senyum kecut –dan Donghae tahu apa penyebabnya, Sungmin pasti telah melihat Kyuhyun. Obsidian Donghae kembali mengarah keYesung yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Yesung diam, menatap Donghae yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Yesung tahu Donghae tidak suka Yesung berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung…"

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ne?"

"Bisakah kita bicara? Berdua saja?"

Hyukjae sontak menggeleng. "Jeosonghamnida, Kyuhyunsshi! Tapi saya tidak setuju!"

Yesung dapat melihat kesedihan dan kesakitan dikedua caramel Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengangguk. "Gwenchana, Hyukkie… umma akan segera kembali…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih tangan Yesung dan mengajaknya pergi. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang hanya terpaku disana.

Donghae mengernyit. Kemana namja Cho itu mengajak ummanya?! Donghae ingin berlari kesana dan menghentikan mereka. Tapi hal itu akan menghancurkan acara Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu masih berbicara –dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Yang bisa Donghae lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa semoga acara ini akan segera selesai.

:

:

Drap

Drap

"Hhh…! Umma…!" obsidian Donghae menyebar kesegala penjuru seiring kakinya yang terus berlari. Firasat buruk menyerangnya. Dimana Yesung sekarang? Begitu acara selesai, Donghae langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"…"

"…"

Langkah Donghae terhenti, ia menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara-suara. Ia melangkah mengendap-endap mendekati asal suara, dan menemukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah berada di taman kecil dibelakang mall.

"Umma-"

**DEG**

Donghae memandangi pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpelukan, sementara Yesung menangis. Dan Donghae dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakkan Yesung.

"Aku masih… hiks… mencintainya, Kyu… mian… hae…"

"… Aku masih… mencintai Siwon…"

:

:

-Hyukjae's House…

Hyukjae meneguk susu strawberry yang baru saja dibelinya. Donghae belum pulang, Sungmin juga tidak tahu dia kemana. Yesung bersikeras akan menunggu Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae berhasil membujuknya untuk tidur.

Hyukjae melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding. Sudah jam 10 malam…

BRAK

BRAK

Hyukjae terlompat dari kursi kayunya saat mendengar suara keras dari pintu depan. Ia buru-buru berlari kearah pintu depan. Ia terkejut saat tahu yang memukul-mukul pintu rumahnya adalah Donghae.

"Yak! Donghae! Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" Hyukjae membuka pintu rumahnya, dan Donghae langsung melangkah melewatinya dengan lunglai.

"D-Donghae?" Hyukjae mengernyit. Ada bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh Donghae. Apa Donghae minum?

"…" Donghae melangkah cepat kearah kamar orang tua Hyukjae, tempat dimana Yesung tengah tertidur.

BRAK!

Yesung yang memang belum tertidur karena ingin menunggu Donghae langsung terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae. "H-Hae…! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum lebar.

Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu. Ia berbalik, lalu meraih kunci kamar.

Cklek

Yesung menatapnya tegang. "H-Hae…? Kau… baik-baik saja…?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu berbalik kearah Yesung, menatapnya dengan wajah dinginnya. Seketika Yesung langsung merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mundur, berupaya menghindari tatapan tajam Donghae.

Duk

Yesung merutuki punggungnya yang telah menyentuh nightstand ranjang.

"Umma…" Donghae melangkah mendekatinya, lalu perlahan menaiki ranjang mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau… terlihat ketakutan…?"

Yesung menggeleng. Tubuhnya gemetar, apalagi saat obsidian tajam Donghae bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak melihat kelembutan dan cinta, hanya… kekecewaan, kemarahan, …

… Serta rasa sakit yang kentara.

"Ini Hae, umma… tidak usah takut…" Donghae meraih tangan Yesung, lalu mencengkramnya sangat kuat hingga membuat Yesung sedikit meringis. "Aku mencintaimu, umma…" bisik Donghae parau. "Aku sedih saat melihatmu pergi tadi…"

"H-Hae… lepas…" rintih Yesung, apalagi Donghae semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya.

"… Kenapa…?" lirih Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Raut wajahnya berubah, menjadi sangat marah. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHATKU?!"

BRAK

Dalam sekali tarikan, Yesung telah berada dibawah Donghae. "Ukh! H-Hae…!"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Dia langsung membungkam bibir cherry Yesung dengan kasar, satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Yesung diatas kepala Yesung, sementara satu tangannya yang lain mempreteli kancing piyama Yesung.

Yesung berusaha berontak, tapi Donghae terlalu kuat. "H-Hmphh! L-lep… akh!"

Donghae tidak perduli. Dia tetap mencium bibir Yesung dengan penuh nafsu, sementara tangannya menggerayangi dada Yesung. ia telah dibutakan oleh amarah dan ego.

"Hae…! H-hentikan!"

"…"

"Kh…! H-Hae…!"

:

:

Tes

:

:

Yesung mengingatnya lagi. Siwon. Malam itu. dimana Siwon memasukinya dengan kasar. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya. Tidak mengindahkan semua jeritannya. Bahkan tak menggubris tangisannya.

Hal itu terjadi lagi. Kini Donghaelah yang melakukannya. Donghae tidak memperdulikannya. Menyentuhnya dengan kasar, dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

BRAK

BRAK

"SUNGIE UMMA?! DONGHAE! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRAK

BRAK

Yesung memejamkan matanya, berupaya menahan isakkan yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

'Kenapa Hae…?'

'… Kenapa kau melakukan ini…?'

:::

"_Hae cayang umma~!"_

"_Umma! Lihat lihat! Hae menemukan bunga ini~! Cantik bukaan~? Tapi tetap umma yang paling cantiiik~~!"_

"_Umma! Hae balu caja membaca buku monyet jelek! Hae jadi belpikil, umma! Bagaimana kalau kita nge-cekc?"_

"_Hae belcungguh-cungguh caat becal nanti, Hae akan menikahi umma!"_

"_Makanya umma! Tunggu Hae cebental lagi, ne! Hae pacti tidak akan membuat umma menangic! Hae akan jadi namja tampan yang celalu membuat umma telcenyum!"_

"_UMMA! UMMAA!"_

"… _Di setiap helaan napasku. Di setiap detak jantungku. Bahkan di setiap pagi aku membuka mata, ataupun saat malam aku menutup mata…"_

"… _Aku selalu mencintaimu…"_

"_Umma sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Tapi umma terlihat paling sempurna saat sedang tersenyum…"_

"… _Hae sayang umma… tolong jangan tinggalkan Hae… Hae tidak akan menyakiti umma… Hae janji…"_

"… _**I love you… I really… really do…"**_

:::

Tes

Tes

Yesung kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan ada tetesan air diwajahnya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat, adalah wajah Donghae yang tengah menangis.

"H-Hae-"

"Hae sangat… mencintai… umma…" suara Donghae terdengar bergetar, dan hal itu semakin membuat Yesung sakit. "Sangat… tolong… lihat Hae… sekali saja… lihat Hae, umma… lihat… Hae… jangan tutup… mata umma…"

Tubuh Donghae bergetar, dan beberapa isakkan lolos dari bibirnya. "Hae telah… melukai umma… Hae bodoh…"

Yesung menggeleng lemah. "Ani, Hae…! Kau tidak-"

"Sakit, umma… rasa ini sangat menyiksa… saat Hae mencintai…" ia mengepalkan tangannya, sementara rahangnya mengeras. "Hae… telah berusaha menjadi kuat, umma… semuanya untuk umma… Hae belajar tinju… Hae belajar… bela diri… semuanya untuk umma…"

Dapat Yesung rasakan air matanya ikut mengalir. "Hae…"

"Hae sudah menyakiti umma…" Donghae perlahan menjauhi tubuh Yesung. "Hae gagal… Hae sama dengannya… Hae membuat umma menangis…"

"… Maafkan Hae."

Drap

Drap

Cklek

BRAK

"HAE!" Hyukjae menjerit saat Donghae mendadak membuka pintu, dan langsung berlari menjauh. Ia menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin jauh, dan memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar. "S-Sungie umma!" ia buru-buru mendekati Yesung yang nyaris telanjang.

Yesung memunguti pakaiannya dengan panik. "H-Hae…!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"U-umma harus mencari Hae…!" Yesung terbata. Ia memakai pakaiannya, dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Hyukjae tersentak dan mengejar Yesung. "Umma!"

:::

Jangan paksakan cinta.

Jangan salahkan cinta.

Jangan membenci cinta.

:::

JRASSHHH…

Donghae tidak perduli dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras membasahi bumi. Tidak dipedulikannya juga pakaiannya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Berlari dari kejadian tadi. Saat Yesung menangis karena dirinya.

'Salahkah aku jika aku mencintaimu, umma…?' isakkan itu kembali keluar dari bibirnya, namun teredam oleh suara hujan. 'Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku…?'

'Apa yang salah denganku…? Apakah aku kurang untukmu…? Apa 'dia' lebih baik bagimu…?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk diotak Donghae. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih, tapi kakinya tetap berlari.

"KENAPA?!" Donghae menggeleng dengan perasaan kecewa dan sakit. "… Kenapa… aku tidak bisa mencintaimu…?"

"…"

:

:

Cpak

Cpak

Yesung terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang telah basah kuyup, ataupun kakinya yang terasa nyeri karena tidak memakai alas kaki.

"HAEE!" pekiknya, berusaha melawan bunyi hujan yang turun dengan deras. Ia melontarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan hanya menemukan kegelapan. Hari memang sudah malam, dan hujan membuat keadaan semakin sepi.

Yesung telah meminta Hyukjae untuk mencari Donghae juga. Awalnya Hyukjae bersikeras ingin pergi bersama, tapi Yesung memohon hingga akhirnya Hyukjae setuju dengan syarat jika ada apa-apa Yesung akan langsung menghubungi ponselnya.

"HAEE!" teriak Yesung sekali lagi, namun nihil, tak ada jawaban. Yesung terus memacu kakinya berusaha mencari keberadaan Donghae. Tetapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. Sungguh, dia tidak marah apalagi benci pada Donghae. Dia tahu Donghae sedang mabuk.

Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Donghae, Yesung tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Yesung menyeberang jalan.

JDAARRR!

Yesung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara gemuruh dari atas langit dan langsung berjongkok. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat sementara kedua lengannya menutupi kepalanya penuh ketakutan. "H-Hae… Hae…!"

TIIINNN

DEG

Yesung menoleh, dan terpana saat melihat cahaya terang yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"YAK! AWAS!" Yesung dapat mendengar suara seseorang, dan sejurus kemudian dia dapat merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya.

BRUGH

"KIBUMMIE HYUNG!"

CIIIT

**BRAK!**

* * *

><p>-Hyukjae's Side…<p>

Kaki Hyukjae membawanya ketempat ini. Taman bermain yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Taman bermain yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat bermainnya dengan Donghae saat mereka kecil.

Ia menyebar pandangannya. Kearah jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, ayunan, dan… gua jamur mini yang terletak ditengah taman bermain. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, lalu berjongkok.

Dan yang pertama ia temukan adalah… sesosok namja dewasa yang tengah memeluk lututnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"… Hae."

Donghae tetap diam, tak menggubris panggilan Hyukjae.

"…" Hyukjae tanpa permisi langsung merangkak masuk kedalam gua mini yang memang didesain untuk anak-anak itu. "Hei…" panggilnya lagi setelah berhasil duduk –walau tidak nyaman.

"…"

"Sungie umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"…"

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia memandangi Donghae yang tetap berwajah kosong. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu…?"

"…"

"Kau melukainya. Kau tahu itu 'kan…?"

"…"

"Tidak perduli semarah apapun pada Sungie umma, kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu."

"… Berisik."

Tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Donghae yang mulai kesal, Hyukjae tetap berkicau. "Kalau begini caranya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Siwon ahjussi."

"… Jangan sebut nama itu didepanku."

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang remeh kearah Donghae. "Siwon ahjussi."

"… Ck."

Hyukjae meniru gaya Donghae, memeluk lututnya. "… Kenapa kau lari…?"

Tatapan Donghae sontak menyendu. "… Karena aku telah… membuatnya menangis…"

"…"

"… Aku telah melukainya… padahal aku telah berjanji… umma akan meninggalkanku… dia akan membenciku…"

"Bodoh." Gumam Hyukjae. "Sungie umma tidak akan membencimu. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu…?"

"…"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. "Dulu… ada orang yang bilang akan melamarku…"

Donghae mengernyit. "… Jinjja…?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hm… tapi setelah mengatakan itu, dia malah meninggalkanku… dan melupakanku…"

"… Oh ya…? dimana orang itu sekarang?"

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya, lalu menatap Donghae datar. "… Orang itu… ada didepanku sekarang."

"… Hah?"

"Bocah ikan sok dewasa… yang dulu berjanji akan melamarku… ada didepanku sekarang…" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari obsidian Donghae.

"… Dan namja ikan sok dewasa yang pendek itu…" sebuah senyuman tampak diwajahnya. "… Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

:::

Aku bertemu denganmu.

Sejak kecil.

Memikirkanmu.

Saat remaja.

Dan mencintaimu.

Ketika dewasa.

Satu kalimat saja yang ingin kudengar darimu.

"… Maukah kau menikah denganku…?"

:::

TBC

*muncul*/dilempar tomat busuk

Annyeooong~! Mian telaaat!*pasang muka sok innocent*/plak/ mian kalo chapt ini mengecewakan ne!T^T tapi coba tebak! Ucchan udah mutusin pair terakhirnya! Mwaahhahaha! Kayaknya Bumdad bakal koma nih! Gak papa yah! Yang penting Bumdad muncul dichapt ini!/digampar/ Ucchan sampa nangis bombay pas ngetik bagian Donghae... sediiih banget hidupnya...T..T jeongmal mianhae, Hae oppa... maafkanlah kawan seperlautanmu(?) ini!

BTW, Ucchan ngetik ni ff pagi ini, gak sempat bales review! JEONGMAL MIANHAEEE!T0T" tapi Ucchan beneran udah baca semua review yang masuk loh! N Ucchan jadi mendapat semangat galau(?) untuk ngelanjutin nih ff! Tapi agak maksa jadi semoga gak terlalu aneh!=w="

Nah... tinggal sekitar 2 chapt lagi~! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkannya!XD semoga gak mengecewakan ne chapt ini! Ucchan was-was pas mau ngupload...T..T"

Kalo ada masukan, saran, atau kritik, Ucchan terima dengan lapang dada kok! Karena semua yang telah diberikan readerdeul sangat berarti buat Ucchan!^^*ngegombal*/plak/ jadi jangan segan, dan ungkapkan semua uneg-uneg kalian~!^0^

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASE?^^


	11. Broken

Umur Cast:

Choi Siwon: 37 tahun

Choi Yesung: 35 tahun

Choi Donghae: 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae: 20 tahun

Lee Sungmin: 36 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun: 35 tahun

Kim Kibum: 34 tahun

* * *

><p>UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:<p>

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 11: Broken

* * *

><p>RATED: T (Hhh…plak)

* * *

><p>PAIR: Sudah diputuskan! Silahkan dibaca!^_^b<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Hurtcomfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: OOC, YAOIBL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, Incest, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

><p>DLDR!<p>

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

:::

"_Aku mati-matian melindungi cintaku padamu…"_

"…"

"… **Tapi bodohnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi cintamu padaku."**

:::

Hening masih melanda… keduanya tak bergerak, hanya saling melempar pandangan kosong. Bunyi hujan diluar semakin deras, namun tak sedikitpun Hyukjae merasa dingin.

"… Dia ada didepanku." Ulang Hyukjae lagi, seakan meminta respon Donghae. Berharap Donghae mengingat janjinya. "… Kau ingat…? Waktu itu kau bilang kau mau melamarku." Hyukjae terkekeh. "… Tapi kau malah pergi…"

Donghae tetap diam. Memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum kecut. Tak ada satupun kata yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Gwenchana. Kurasa kau sudah lupa. Toh, itu cerita saat kita masih kecil." Hyukjae menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai tergenang. "… L-lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Jraashh

Donghae melempar pandangannya keluar, menatap hujan yang semakin deras. Tak berani membuka mulut. Takut akan keluar kata yang salah. Takut akan semakin melukai Hyukjae.

"… Kau ingat, Hae…?" lirih Hyukjae memecah keheningan. "Dulu aku dan kau sering bermain ditaman ini. Sungie umma dan ummaku selalu menemani kita bermain… kita bahkan pernah membuang dompet ummaku didanau…"

"…"

"… Dulu kau juga pernah… mendorongku dari atas seluncuran hingga membuat kakiku terluka." Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku menangis seharian itu, dan tak mau bicara padamu selama seminggu."

"…"

"… Lalu… kau datang…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"… Hyukkie…"<p>

Hyukjae kecil tersentak saat mendengar suara lirih Donghae. Ia menoleh sedikit, hanya untuk menemukan wajah sendu Donghae, lalu kembali membuang muka. Menyibukkan diri dengan kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan krayonnya.

Donghae kecil berlari mendekati Hyukjae yang tampak acuh duduk disofa ruang tamunya. "Hyukkie cedang gambal apa…?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"…" Hyukjae tetap diam. Melanjutkan gambarnya.

Donghae memandangi gambar Hyukjae. Seekor ikan nemo… tampak memakai rambut badut biru jelek dan hidung bulat merah besar serta rok balet berwarna merah muda… jangan lupakan wajahnya yang penuh corat-coret tidak jelas. Disampingnya tampak seekor monyet yang memakai topi panjang hitam berwajah galak dengan cambuk ditangannya. Tampaknya monyet itu sedang memaksa ikan nemo itu menari balet (dan tentu saja susah mengingat ikan nemo tidak memiliki kaki).

Sejurus setelah melihat gambar Hyukjae, Donghae tahu bahwa ikan nemo malang yang ada dikertas gambar Hyukjae adalah perwujudan dirinya(?).

"Hyukkie… macih malah cama Hae…?" tanya Donghae lirih. Melirik sekilas kaki Hyukjae yang masih diperban.

"…" bibir Hyukjae masih terkatup rapat. Tidak mau bersuara.

Donghae memilin ujung kaos nemo birunya sedih. "Hae minta maap, Hyukkie… Hae tidak cengaja mendolong Hyukkie…"

"…"

Donghae tersenyum kecut. "Umm… itu… Hae paham kalau Hyukkie benci pada Hae… pokoknya Hae ingin minta maap… Hae cangat menyayangi Hyukkie…"

"…"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah manis Hyukjae dengan tatapan terluka. "Bukankah… Hyukkie berljanji akan menikah dengan Hae…?"

Hyukjae tetap diam. Tak mau menatap kedua obsidian Donghae yang telah berkaca-kaca. takut akan luluh jika melihat ultimate puppy eyes Donghae.

"… Hae menggambal ini… mau Hae kacih ke Hyukkie…" Donghae menyodorkan kertas gambar yang tadi disembunyikannya pada Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae membuang muka, tak mau melihat.

"Umm… akan Hae taluh dicini caja… mian kalau Hae mengganggu Hyukkie…" Donghae menaruh kertas gambarnya dilantai, lalu melangkah pergi.

Blam

Hyukjae melirik pintu yang telah tertutup. Donghae sudah pergi. Sebenarnya Hyukjae cukup penasaran dengan gambar yang dibuat Donghae. Ia melompat turun dari sofa, lalu mengambil kertas gambar Donghae yang tergeletak dilantai.

Ditatapnya beberapa huruf berantakkan yang membentuk kata dibagian atas gambar Donghae.

"Cal… ang… hae…" bacanya pelan. Chocolatenya lalu jatuh kegambar Donghae. Nampak seorang namja tampan tinggi yang memakai tuksedo sedang menggandeng tangan namja lain yang memakai gaun pengantin putih. Dibawah kedua gambar tersebut tertulis;

"… Hae… ak… an… belu… caha… cadi… cuami… yang baik… buat… Hyukkie…" eja Hyukjae lagi. Ia terdiam. Menatap lama gambar mustahil Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae yang pendek begitu jadi setinggi ini…? Memang benar-benar bocah narsis.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

"… Hyukkie cuga… akan belucaha cadi icteli yang baik… buat Hae…" dipeluknya gambar dari Donghae itu dengan bahagia. "Hyukkie cuga… cayang Hae…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku selalu menyimpan gambar itu…" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. "… Selalu."<p>

Donghae terdiam. Benaknya kembali mengingat masa kecilnya dulu bersama Hyukjae. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang sangat nakal. Semua kenakalan pernah mereka berdua lakukan. Menyembunyikan ponsel Leeteuk, menonjok Kangin yang sedang tidur, memecahkan vas bunga mahal yang dibeli Leeteuk, dan memecahkan kaca tetangga sebelah –hingga membuat Leeteuk harus membayar biaya kerusakan.

Bahkan mereka berdua pernah berkomplot, berencana membakar dompet Leeteuk, untung saja Yesung berhasil mencegah mereka. Sejak itulah, Leeteuk menganggap Yesung sebagai malaikat penyelamat(dompet)nya dan menjadi dekat.

"Saranghaeyo…"

Donghae tetap diam, walau Hyukjae sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"…" Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam juga. Lelah juga dengan pembicaraan sepihak ini. Juga merasa sakit hati karena Donghae tidak merespon pernyataan cintanya.

Drrtt

Drtt

Hyukjae merogoh saku jaketnya, dan menemukan nama 'Sungie umma' dilayar ponselnya. Firasat buruk seketika menyergapnya. Ia buru-buru memencet tombol answer. "Yeoboseo, Sungie umma?!"

Donghae yang tadinya melamun, langsung tersentak saat mendengar nama Yesung disebut.

"N-ne! Saya keluarganya! Ada apa!?"

Tubuh Hyukjae seketika menegang. "M-mwo…? Bagaimana…"

"…" dapat Donghae rasakan tubuhnya ikut menegang. Perasaan cemas dan panik mulai meliputinya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung, Donghae tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"B-baik! Saya akan segera kesana! Ne! Kamsahamnida!" Hyukjae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu menatap Donghae. "Hae… kau harus tenang… sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit karena-"

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" bentak Donghae panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dipelipisnya.

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas. "… Sungie umma… kecelakaan…"

Dan saat itu pula, Donghae merasa dunianya runtuh.

:

:

-Seoul's Hospital…(?)

Donghae tetap menatap lekat ummanya yang masih berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Yesung tampak pucat, dengan perban dikepalanya, dan jarum infus yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya.

Dipegangnya tangan Yesung dengan hati-hati. Takut akan melukai Yesung yang masih belum sadar. Kata dokter, Yesung mengalami beberapa luka yang cukup fatal, tapi tidak membahayakan nyawanya.

"Umma…" panggil Donghae lirih. "… Jebal, umma… bangunlah…"

Yesung tidak bergeming. Kedua sarang obsidiannya tetap tertutup rapat.

Donghae merasa ulu hatinya ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit, sangat sakit…

"… Umma… buka matamu… lihat Hae… Hae disini… Hae ingin minta maaf… umma… jebal…" lirih Donghae putus asa. "Maafkan Hae karena sudah melukai umma… Hae akan melakukan apapun… asalkan umma bangun…"

"… Wonn… ie…"

Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan perih dihatinya saat Yesung mengigaukan nama Siwon dalam tidurnya. Yesung memang tidak pernah bisa melihatnya, sebagaimana ia melihat Yesung. tak pernah ada rasa cinta dalam hati Yesung untuknya, yang ada hanyalah rasa sayang seorang umma pada anaknya.

… Donghae sadar itu.

"Umma…" Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Yesung, menghiraukan beberapa tetes air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. "… Jeongmal saranghaeyo…" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. "… Hae akan melakukan apapun… asal umma bahagia…"

"… Apa yang harus Hae lakukan, umma…?" lirih Donghae lagi. "Katakan, umma… apa yang harus Hae lakukan…?"

Bibir Yesung perlahan terbuka, tubuhnya menggeliat resah, dan raut wajahnya tampak tidak bahagia. "… Wonnie… kem… bali… saranghae… jeong… mal…"

:::

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Dan aku rela menukar semua kebahagiaanku dengan kesedihan dan kehancuran, jika itu bisa membuatku melihat senyum bahagiamu.

… Sekali saja.

:::

-Hyukjae's Side…

Hyukjae menatap nanar ruang ICU yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa dokter dan perawat. Ia menoleh kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil yang telah tertidur.

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan… saya benar-benar minta maaf…" Hyukjae memilin ujung bajunya gugup. "S-saya akan berusaha mengganti uang berobat Kibumsshi…"

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tuan Kibum… melakukannya dengan suka rela. Dia sangat mencintai Yesungsshi… jadi saya paham posisinya." Ia tersenyum tipis. "… Tuan Kibum ingin melindungi namja yang dicintainya…"

Hyukjae menunduk, merutukki dirinya sendiri. Seandainya tadi dia langsung menghubungi Yesung, dan bukannya duduk bernostalgia dengan Donghae, bernostalgia berharap Donghae akan ingat tentang janjinya. Hyukjae benar-benar merasa egois dan jahat.

"Tapi ini kesalahan saya juga… seandainya saya segera menghubungi Sungie umma, semua ini tidak akan terjadi…" lirih Hyukjae.

Kibum memeluk Yesung saat kecelakaan terjadi sehingga membuatnya mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Bahkan kepalanya sempat terbentur aspal jalan. Yesung yang dipeluknya hanya mengalami beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu parah, namun luka dikepalanya cukup serius karena membentur aspal jalan.

Lagi-lagi pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan bahu Hyukjae. "Gwenchana… tuan Kibum sangat kuat… tuan tidak akan mati hanya karena tabrakkan saja." ia memejamkan matanya. "Tuan Kibum adalah namja yang kuat…"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap pintu ICU, yang tertutup rapat.

:

:

Hyukjae melangkah gontai menuju ruang rawat Yesung. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika bertemu dengan Donghae. Langkahnya sontak terhenti saat melihat sosok Donghae yang tengah duduk dikursi didepan ruang rawat Yesung.

"Hae…?" panggil Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk…?"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi Hyukjae dapat melihat luka dan kekecewaan yang sangat besar dimata Donghae.

"… Aku… akan melakukan apapun untuknya…" lirih Donghae.

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hae?" tanyanya cemas.

"… Apa kau…" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. "… Punya nomor orang itu…?"

* * *

><p>-Later…<p>

Drap drap drap

Siwon tetap berlari dilorong rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak dipedulikannya teguran beberapa perawat yang melarangnya berlari-lari dikoridor rumah sakit.

Hyukjae meneleponnya dan bilang Yesung masuk rumah sakit. Detik itu pula Siwon langsung membatalkan semua rapat dan urusan kantornya hari ini, dan langsung pergi kerumah sakit yang sudah diberitahu Hyukjae.

Langkahnya melambat saat melihat Donghae yang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah kamar rawat. Tampak menatap pintu itu dengan sedih.

"… Donghae…"

Donghae tidak menoleh. Dia memilih berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Siwon mengejarnya dan menahan lengannya.

Donghae menepis tangan Siwon tanpa melihat kearahnya. "… Masuklah. Ummaku membutuhkanmu." Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya mampu menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah mendekati pintu ruang rawat Yesung. membuka pintu, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok malaikatnya yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Siwon melangkah mendekat, memandangi wajah Yesung yang tampak pucat. Ia berlutut disamping ranjang Yesung, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Yesung.

"… Hei…" lirih Siwon. "… Aku datang lagi… padahal kau menyuruhku untuk pergi…"

Yesung tetap diam tak bergerak. Hanya terdengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terus bekerja.

Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung dengan lembut, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "… Kau sama sekali tak berubah… tanganmu masih sekecil dulu…" Siwon tersenyum lembut. "… Juga masih selembut dulu…"

Siwon menatap Yesung yang masih memejamkan matanya. "… Saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo…" lirihnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu… maafkan kekasaranku dulu… tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua… aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi... jebal…"

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi tempat tidur tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya. Dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

:

:

Tes

:

:

Setetes liquid bening menetes dari sudut mata Yesung. sementara kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

"…"

* * *

><p>-Donghae's Side…<p>

"Hae!"

Donghae yang tadinya hendak masuk kemobilnya, menoleh dan menemukan Hyukjae berlari mendekatinya. Donghae tidak berbicara apapun dan langsung masuk kemobilnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengunci pintu mobil, Hyukjae telah membuka pintu mobil, dan duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya. Donghae menggeram kesal.

"… Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae –tak mengindahkan keberatan Donghae akan kehadirannya disini.

"… Rumahmu."

Sebelah alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Mengambil barang-barangku. Aku akan pulang ke Kanada besok pagi, jam 8."

Kedua chocolate Hyukjae terbelalak. "M-mwo?! Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungie umma?! Kau meninggalkannya disini?!"

"… Aku… akan melakukan segalanya untuk kebahagiaannya…" Donghae mulai mencengkram erat setir mobilnya, memejamkan matanya menahan perih yang menyeruak didadanya. "… Aku akan melakukannya… termasuk meninggalkannya."

"… Kau pikir Sungie umma akan senang kalau kau pergi…?"

"… Aku gagal." Donghae membuka matanya dan memandang lurus kedepan. "Aku sudah melukainya. Menyakitinya. Membuatnya menangis. Aku melanggar janjiku. Aku sudah tak memiliki hak untuk berada disampingnya."

"Kurasa Sungie umma tidak memperdulikan soal itu. Dia menyayangimu." Ucap Hyukjae sambil ikut memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tapi aku peduli." Lirih Donghae. "Aku sudah melukainya. Dan aku harus pergi. Umma mencintai orang itu, bukan aku. Aku… sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dipertahankan. Janjiku telah kulanggar, dan aku sudah mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri."

"… Mendengar apa?" Hyukjae menoleh, menatap Donghae yang berwajah kosong.

Donghae menoleh, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan penuh luka dan putus asa.

"… Umma bilang… dia masih mencintai namja itu… masih… sangat mencintainya…"

:

:

Perlahan kedua sarang obsidian itu terbuka, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang putih bersih. Dapat dirasakannya sakit dikepalanya juga dilengan dan kakinya.

Dia mengernyit saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan lehernya kearah samping, dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

… Siwon…

Kenapa ada Siwon disini? Dimana Donghae? Dimana Hyukjae? Kenapa dia bisa berada dirumah sakit? Tunggu… sepertinya tadi dia kecelakaan…

DEG

"AKH!" pekikan lolos dari bibirnya saat merasakan denyutan menyakitkan dikepalanya.

Siwon yang tadinya tertidur sontak terbangun dengan ekspresi kaget. Wajahnya semakin kaget saat melihat malaikatnya telah terbangun dan sedang dalam keadaan kesakitan. "Y-Yesungie! Apa ada yang sakit?! Oh Tuhan! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan memanggil dokter!"

"Khh…!" Yesung memejamkan matanya saat kembali merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Yang bisa dia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka, sejurus kemudian terdengar teriakan Siwon yang memanggil dokter dan perawat.

"H-Hae…!" lirih Yesung menahan sesak didadanya. Padahal disaat seperti ini, Donghae biasanya akan datang dan memeluknya dengan lembut, juga menenangkannya. Apa Hyukjae masih belum menemukan Donghae…?

"Hiks… Hae…" tangisan Yesung mulai pecah.

"… Gajima, Hae…"

:

:

-A Hour Later…

Yesung memandangi langit-langit kamar. Tidak memperdulikan Siwon yang berada disampingnya. Yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah Donghae. Dimana Donghae? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Hyukjae sudah menemukannya?

"Yesung… apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"…"

Siwon menatap Yesung kosong. Yesung tak mau bicara padanya. Rasanya sakit sekali. "Yesung… jawab aku…"

"…" Yesung masih diam. Tak mau menjawab.

Siwon tersenyum getir. Sepertinya Yesung memang sudah tidak akan menerimanya lagi. "Gwenchana… kalau kau tidak mau bicara, tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"… Aku ingin menceritakan tentang janji yang kubuat dengan Hangeng ahjussi. … Ayahmu."

"…"

"… Dia bilang…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: ON<p>

* * *

><p>"Perjanjian? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon yang sudah kembali duduk dihadapan Hangeng.<p>

Hangeng tersenyum seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Siwon.

Siwon menerimanya sambil mengernyit. Namun setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut, Siwon terbelalak. "I-ini…!"

"Kau bisa mewarisi seluruh perusahaanku jika aku mati nanti." Ucap Hangeng tenang. "Kau akan kaya raya."

Siwon menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa membeliku, Hangengsshi!" baru saja Siwon hendak berdiri, Hangeng sudah berkata dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tahu ibumu sedang sekarat."

DEG

"…" Hangeng tersenyum melihat Siwon yang terpaku ditempatnya. "Aku bisa membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan ibumu. Bagaimanapun juga kami adalah sahabat."

"…" Siwon terdiam. Ibunya memang sedang sakit keras sekarang. Dan Siwon hanyalah pegawai biasa disebuah perusahaan. Dan tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil.

"Kau hanya perlu menikahi Yesungie." Hangeng memejamkan matanya, mengingat lagi wajah bahagia putranya saat tahu akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon. "Walau tidak lama, hanya sampai kekasihmu kembali. Saat itu tiba, aku akan membebaskanmu untuk melepas anakku."

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat. "… Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: OFF<p>

* * *

><p>"… Dulu aku memang terpaksa menikahimu."<p>

Yesung tetap diam. Menatap langit-langit kamar, kini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. terluka karena perkataan Siwon barusan. Jadi selama ini Siwon memang terpaksa…? Sebenarnya Yesung sudah bisa menebaknya, namun tetap saja dia merasa terluka.

"Tapi sekarang berbeda… aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu…" gumam Siwon mencengkram surainya frustasi. "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae… tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi, Yesung…"

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi… saranghaeyo…" kata Siwon dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"…"

Siwon menunduk karena tetap tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung.

Yesung? dia sedang berpikir sekarang.

Donghae… atau Siwon…?

Donghae… namja yang mencintainya melebihi apapun juga didunia ini…

Siwon… namja yang sangat dicintainya… bahkan… hingga sekarangpun perasaan Yesung sama sekali tidak berkurang…

Siapa…?

Dan apakah jika Yesung memilih salah satu, yang lainnya akan terluka…?

"Mian aku sudah mengganggumu, Yesungie. Aku akan pergi. Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Siwon tersenyum kecut. Ia lalu berbalik hendak melangkah pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasa ada tarikan diujung blazer cokelatnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung yang masih memandang kosong kearah langit-langit kamar.

"_**I love you… I really… really do…"**_

'Mian… Hae… jeongmal mianhae…' Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian berkata lirih…

"… Nado… saranghaeyo Wonnie…"

:::

Aku tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya aku akan kembali padamu.

Berlutut memohon agar kau menerimaku lagi.

… Aku hanya tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

:::

-Donghae's Side…

Donghae menatap langit yang berbintang sambil duduk diatas mobilnya. Berusaha menghitung bintang langit demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang masih terasa didadanya.

"… Love really hurts…" bibirnya kembali bernyanyi. Namun kali ini dengan suara yang sangat lirih hingga hanya mampu didengar olehnya. "It hurts too much…"

"_**Hae! Ayo pulang!"**_

"I keep smiling…" sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah tampannya. "… Yet crying endlessly…"

"_**Hae! Namja tidak boleh menangis! Kau harus kuat, arra?"**_

"Love is really funny…" Donghae memejamkan matanya, mengingat lagi soal Yesung, namja yang sangat dicintainya. "… Really frightening…"

"_**Gwenchana, Hae… umma disini… umma akan selalu menjagamu…"**_

"Please… stop it… now…" suara Donghae terhenti sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia kembali bernyanyi lirih. "… If only I was able to wake up from my dream…"

"… _**Nado saranghaeyo, Hae…"**_

"Don't forget… please don't forget…" Donghae tersenyum kecut. Membiarkan udara dingin menusuk tulangnya. … Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. "Even if it's all lies… it's… okay…"

"_**Hae…! H-hentikan!"**_

"… In a short while…" dapat Donghae rasakan pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tak dapat ia anic. "… We might lose… everything…"

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memandangi Donghae dari jauh hanya terdiam. Ya, dia diam-diam mengikuti mobil Donghae menggunakan sepeda bututnya.

… Hyukjae tahu, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada tempat dihati Donghae untuknya. Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat…? Hyukjae memandang wajah Donghae.

Donghae sempurna. Terlalu sempurna. Hyukjae tak pantas menerima kesempurnaan Donghae. Dia tahu itu.

Tapi…

"… Aku… sudah tidak mau menunggu lagi…" bisiknya, diikuti oleh air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya.

:

:

-The Next Morning, YeWon's Side…

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya, dan ketika ia menoleh kesamping, dia menemukan Siwon menggenggam tangannya dan tertidur ditepi tempat tidur Yesung.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk diwajah Yesung. Sudah lama sekali Yesung memimpikan ini. Dimana Siwon menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Yesung tersentak saat mengingat lagi soal Donghae. Ia celingukkan, tapi tidak menemukan ponselnya. Sepertinya ponselnya hilang.

"… Hae…" lirihnya. Dimana Donghae sekarang…? "… H-Hae… hiks… Hae…"

Siwon terbangun saat mendengar isakkan lirih Yesung. ia terkejut melihat Yesung menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis…?" tanya Siwon sambil berusaha menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir disudut mata Yesung.

"… Hae…" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Gwenchana… Donghae baik-baik saja. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam." Siwon menenangkan Yesung.

"J-jinjja?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Tatapan Yesung menyayu. Pandangannya kembali kosong. Siwon tidak suka melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung dengan hati-hati.

"… Wonnie…"

"Uljimma… aku berjanji akan menemukan Donghae. Tapi jangan menangis… aku tidak mau keadaanmu memburuk."

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak didadanya saat merasakan lengan kekar Siwon yang merengkuhnya. Tangannya terangkat dan membalas pelukan Siwon. "… Ne… gomawo…"

Siwon mencium rambut Yesung sekilas. "Saranghaeyo…" bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Yesung diam. Teringat lagi pada Donghae. Donghae selalu berkata begitu. Donghae selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintai Yesung. sangat tulus, Yesung tahu itu. "…"

Siwon ikut diam. Dia tahu tidak mungkin membuat Yesung langsung menerima dirinya. Tapi Siwon akan berusaha walau harus memakan waktu lama.

Dia akan berusaha.

Drrttt

Drrtt

Siwon melepas pelukannya pada Yesung lalu merogoh saku celananya. "Dari Hyukjae…"

Yesung memandangnya. "Hyukkie…? Ada apa?"

Siwon memencet tombol answer. "Yeoboseo, Hyukjae ah? Apa Donghae bersamamu?"

"…"

Siwon melotot. "Mwo?! Jam 8?! Tapi ini sudah jam 7!" pekiknya panik. "B-baik! Ahjussi akan segera kesana!"

Click

Yesung menatapnya tegang. "… Ada apa…?" ulangnya lagi.

Siwon tampak menimbang-nimbang, apa harus jujur pada Yesung soal ini. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih jujur. "Donghae… akan kembali keKanada… dengan pesawat yang berangkat jam 8… pagi ini…"

Yesung terpaku. Jam 8? Tapi ini sudah jam 7! "A-aku harus kesana!" Yesung melepas paksa jarum anic yang tertanam dipergelangan tangannya hingga mengakibatkan pendarahan.

Siwon terbelalak. "YESUNG!"

Yesung hendak bangkit, namun Siwon menahannya. "L-lepas! Aku harus menemui Donghae!"

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Yesung!" cegah Siwon. Khawatir melihat raut wajah kesakitan diwajah Yesung dan darah yang menetes dipergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Kumohon…! Aku harus menemui Donghae…!" pinta Yesung dengan wajah memelas.

Siwon menghela napas berat. "Baiklah… tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan!"

Yesung mengernyit. "Apa maksud- hwaa!" Yesung terperanjat saat Siwon menggendongnya bridal style.

"Aku akan menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk merawatmu dalam mobil!" tukas Siwon sambil berlari keluar.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Meringis saat merasakan sakit ditangannya. Tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu.

'Hae…! Jebal…! Jangan pergi!'

:

:

-Seoul's Airport(?)…

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan lantunan lagu ballad dari penyanyi terkenal Eddy Kim yang berjudul My Love. Teringat lagi tentang Yesung.

Donghae tersenyum kecut. "… Semoga kau bahagia bersama Siwon, umma…"

Ya… dia tidak mau menjadi egois lagi. dia tidak mau mengurung Yesung lagi. Dia tidak mau mencuri kebahagiaan Yesung lagi. Dia sudah berjanji bukan…? Asalkan Yesung bahagia, dia rela, walau itu berarti dia harus pergi.

'Orang yang akan menjagamu… orang yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia… sudah datang, umma…' Donghae melepas headphonenya, lalu melirik kearah jam raksasa yang tergantung didinding disamping gerbang keberangkatan. Sudah jam 8 kurang. Sebentar lagi Donghae akan pergi.

… Dia tidak menyadari sepasang anic chocolate yang terus mengawasinya sejak tadi.

* * *

><p>-YeWon's Side…<p>

Siwon berlari menuju tempat tunggu para calon penumpang pesawat. Yesung berada digendongannya dengan perban yang sudah membungkus pergelangan tangannya, kepalanya celingukkan cemas. Semoga Donghae belum pergi, harapnya.

Saat sampai, Siwon ikut mengedarkan pandangannya, dan dark chocolate terpaku pada sesosok namja tampan yang sedang memeriksa tas bawaannya.

"DONGHAE!"

Seluruh perhatian terarah pada Siwon dan Yesung, termasuk Donghae sendiri. Wajah Donghae langsung pucat pasi saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Siwon berlari mendekatinya. Yesung yang senang melihat Donghae, langsung berusaha turun dari gendongan Siwon. "Hae…!" ia berlari dengan sedikit terhuyung kearah Donghae. Yesung hampir saja terjatuh, untung Donghae bergerak cepat dan menangkapnya.

"U-umma… gwenchanayo…?" lirih Donghae cemas sekaligus takut. Dia takut bertemu dengan Yesung. Hei, dia nyaris memperkosa Yesung waktu itu! untung saja akal sehatnya masih berjalan.

Yesung mendongak dan menatap Donghae sedih. "Hae… gajima…!"

Donghae diam. Menatap kedua sarang obsidian Yesung yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae… jangan tinggalkan umma…!" lirih Yesung lagi.

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Dielusnya pipi Yesung lembut. "Ani… Hae sudah berjanji, umma…"

"…"

"… Hae sudah berjanji akan pergi, jika Hae melanggar janji…"

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani! Kau sama sekali tidak melukaiku, Hae! Jebal…!"

Donghae menghela napas berat, ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, dan mengecup dahi Yesung lama.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cinta Donghae padanya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Air mata mulai menetes dari sarang obsidiannya. "… Hae…" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Saranghaeyo…" bisik Donghae setelah menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sampai kapanpun juga, Hae akan selalu menyayangi umma…"

"… Nado, Hae…" lirih Yesung. "Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu…"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Ia membawa Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk erat Yesung yang sudah menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang terpaku.

"… Jangan lukai dia lagi."

"Tanpa kau suruhpun, aku tidak akan pernah melukainya." Jawab Siwon.

"… Berusahalah mencintainya." Ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

"… Aku sudah mencintainya."

Donghae tersenyum kecut saat merasakan beribu jarum yang tertancap didadanya. Siwon dan Yesung saling mencintai.

… Dia tahu itu.

"Hae… jebal… gajima…" lirih Yesung putus asa. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Donghae melepas pelukannya, lalu memajukan wajahnya, menatap Yesung lekat. "… Bolehkah…?"

Yesung yang paham, memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Donghae tersenyum. Ia lalu memajukan wajahnya, dan mencium bibir Yesung. untuk yang terakhir kalinya, janjinya dalam hati. Dilumatnya lembut bibir sang umma, penuh sayang dan cinta. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya masuk, dan membelai lidah sang umma, melilitnya, dan mengabsen barisan gigi rapi Yesung.

Siwon hanya diam melihatnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hei, bagaimanapun juga Yesung belum benar-benar menerimanya lagi. jadi dia tidak punya hak, walau jujur dia merasa cemburu.

Donghae menyudahi ciumannya saat merasakan napas Yesung yang memburu. Ia menatap Yesung lembut. "Umma… apa umma ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu…?"

"…"

"Hae akan tetap mencintai umma. Tetap berada di sisi umma, sampai Hae bisa melihat senyum bahagia umma lagi." bisik Donghae, mengulang kata yang pernah diucapkannya dulu.

"Hae tidak peduli berapa lama, Hae akan tetap ada untuk umma sampai saat itu tiba…" Donghae tersenyum melihat Yesung yang memandangnya kosong. "… Dan saat itu telah tiba. Umma bahagia dengan… appa…" bisikkan Donghae semakin melirih, tak mau Siwon mendengar bisikannya. "… Jadi Donghae akan pergi."

"…"

"… Aku tahu aku salah. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, umma… jaga diri, Hae tidak akan memaafkan namja itu jika umma menangis lagi. Saranghaeyo, umma…! Annyeong."

Yesung tetap diam, bahkan sampai saat Donghae melangkah pergipun, dia tetap diam. Siwon yang sedari tadi diam memilih mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Saat itulah tangisan Yesung pecah.

'… Hae… mianhae… saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo…!'

:::

Saat inilah aku melihat kedepan.

Melihat punggungmu yang semakin menjauh.

Dan entah kenapa…

Semua kata cinta dan perlakuan lembutmu dulu padaku…

… Terngiang kembali dibenakku.

:::

TBC/plak

Mwahahahah! Kepilih deh tuh YeWon!/plak

Hae oppa… mianhaeee…TMT *ngesot keHae oppa*(Hae oppa: JANGAN SENTUH AKU!*tendang Ucchan*) hyaaa ada ikan asin ngamukT0T/plak

Nanti Hae oppa bahagia kok. Tapi caranya pikirin aja sendiri/plak

Hmm… kayaknya chapt depan tamat, atau kalau Ucchan masih nafsu(?), bakalan 2 chapt lagi baru tamat!XD Yemma udah balik ketangan Wondad… tapi belum jelas kan kalau Yemma nerima Wondad lagi atau gak? Khukhukhu8D/digampar Wondad

Semoga chapt ini gak mengecewakan ne!^^ Ucchan akan membalas review dari readerdeul~!

… Eh… apakah ada readerdeul yang gak suka sama embel-embel channya Ucchan? Apa sok akrab ya? kalo readerdeul gak suka Ucchan bakal ilangin!TT mian kalo ada yang gak suka sama nickname yang Ucchan kasih, Ucchan gak bakal lakuin lagi.

Annyeong! Ucchan akan membalas review readerdeul sekalian~!XD gomawo udah mau ngereview ne! n mian kalo chapt ini tambah gaje!TwT" yup, hana, deul, set, YAAAKK~~!XD/Plak

Wonhaesung Love: "Ne, udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

Mylovelyyeye: "Ucchan suka makan jamur loh!XD/plak/ ne, tapi karena ngenolong Yemma, Bumdad jadi ketabrak deh8D/pletak/ sesuai keinginan anda~! YeWon~!XD/digampar HaeSung shipper/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

kim rose: "Yang terjadi adalah… seperti yang anda lihat diatas!XD ancur banget!/plak/ yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

CLOUDSiwonest: "Ucchan pikir juga begitu/plak/ nanti Hae oppa bahagia sama orang lain!^^b/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^^"

YuRhachan: "Iya ya… Ucchan jahat!TmT udah Ucchan lanjut! gomawo reviewnya ne!^^"

Harpaairiry: "Yooosshh~~! Udah Ucchan lanjuutt!XD gomawo reviewnya!^^"

Choi Kyu Woon: "Udah muncul kan diatas?^0^/ iya~! Atau kalau mau juga, Ucchan bersedia nerima kok~!/plak/ gyah! Habisnya Ucchan bingung gimana cara ngeakhirin hubungan mereka/plak/ yosh! Ucchan akan berjuang~! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

olla: "Yup, benar sekali~!XD/ditendang snowers/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^^"

siti . sisun: "Gyah, Hyuk n Yeye plus Hae sama Ucchan ajalah, dijamin makmur!:v/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^^"

Cha2LoveKorean: "Nadooooo Yemmaaa~~!XD/plak/ hya! Polisi! Diriku mau diculik!XO/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjuuuuttt~~!XD semoga suka ne! para tokohnya udah jamuran semua karena gak segera diupdateXD/plak/ gomawo reviewnyaaaa~~!^^ *kibar bendera Cha2LoveKorean*"

FTafsih: "Gwenchana, yang penting udah mau review!X3 waduh, tapi emang Bumdad sih… tapi gak sampai mati kok! Cuma koma!/plak/ hohohoho, soal HaeHyuk, akan muncul chapt depan!XD YeWon! Udah Ucchan putusin! Mwahahah!/ditendang HaeSung shipper/ yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjutin! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

sweetyYeollie: "Wow!0.o 6 chapt? Yang penting udah review kan?XD waduh, emang Ucchan nistain sih/plak/ tapi nanti bahagia kok! … Eum… Yemma sama si kuda sih…/plak/ mian ne, tapi kalo dirimu mau, akan Ucchan coba bikin FF khusus HaeSung!XD*nambah ngutang*/pletak/ Hae oppa emang tulus sih… Ucchan suka incest…TwT/plak/ yosh! Gomawo reviewnya~!^^"

Yosh~! Udah selesai~! Gomawo reviewnya ne! Ucchan akan berusaha dichapt selanjutnya!^0^9

Singkat kata,

Review Please?^^


End file.
